A Letter's Worth a Thousand Words
by Mina52999
Summary: After her house burned down,Stella and her dad move in with her Father's friend.Little does she know..Brandon, her crush since 4th grade lives there too!Stella is now forced to put up with him,while hiding her feelings for him! Based on "Itazura Na Kiss"
1. The Letter

**So, I recently watched this really awesome anime called "Itazura Na Kiss" and I'm really in love with it. So, then I started to think…wouldnt it be really great if I could use some of the aspects of the anime into a story about Winx Club? So I decided I'll do it, for the couple of Stella and Brandon. However, if you decide to watch the anime or have already watched it, know that I changed a bunch of stuff. Just a few things you should know before I begin, Stella is not rich in my story or a spoiled princess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Itazura Na Kiss**

**A Letter's Worth a Thousand Words**

The sun gleamed through the open window, the faded white curtains blowing into the small room.

Riiiiinnnggg! Riiiinnnggggg!

My head popped up by the sound of my cell phone. I quickly picked up my small outdated flip phone, the only phone I could ever afford, and pressed send.

"Hello?" I asked with a yawn, wiping a few strands of my blonde hair out of my eyes.

"Stella! Where the hell are you?" The low whisper said

"Musa? Why are you whispering?" I asked, confused.

"Because sleeping beauty, I'm kind of in the first day of school assembly" Musa said

"What? How could that be possible? It's only…..9:15! I'm late!" I screamed hopping out of bed fast

"Wow Stell, nothing gets passed you" Musa said sarcastically, but she was too late, I had already hung up. I ran to my closet and dug out my uniform. I pulled on my red skirt, white blouse, and red tie. I couldn't find my hair brush so I quickly threw my head down and gathered my hair up into a ponytail. I quickly brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag, and ran out my room. As I neared the front door, I realized I had forgotten the one thing that had made me late! The letter!

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed the letter sitting on my desk. I shoved the small envelope into my bag and ran for dear life.

Ms. Grizelda, the vice principle of my school, is NOT going to like this. She already hates me as it is, now I'm going to be late for the first day of senior year! I ran toward the school, slamming the front door open and running through the dimly lit hallways.

I sharply turned the corner, stumbling a bit but picking myself up, and made my way toward the auditorium. I swung the doors open, only to see Ms. Grizelda on the stage making a speech.

"Here in our school we have strict rules such as…..Stella Solaria you're late" Ms. Grizelda said into the loud speaker. Everybody's heads turned toward me to see what was going on.

"Sorry Ms. Grizelda, it wont happen again" I said

"It better not, as I was saying, we have strict rules such as punctuality, something our dear Stella seems not to know of. Detention" Ms. Grizelda said

I nodded walking over to where my friends were sitting, smirking at me.

"What else is new" I mumbled taking a seat next to Layla, one of my best friends.

"No worries, Musa will be joining you, she got detention too" Flora said positively

I smiled

"What have you done?" I asked

" I wrote 'Don't be hating smarties, us stupids aint retardies' on the Class A classroom door" Musa said

I started cracking up

My school has a different system of learning than most. To make sure every student learns at a good pace for themselves, each student is put in either Class A, Class B, or Class C. If you're in Class A it means you're a genius, if you're in Class B it means you're average, and if you're in Class C it means you're just downright stupid. Musa and I are in Class C. My other friends, Layla and Flora, are in Class B. My super genius friends, Bloom and Tecna, are in Class A. What can I say, we're a complex group of friends yet we work SO good together. We're like, inseparable! We hang out whenever we can. During classes I stay with my partner in crime, Musa. At lunch and breaks the 6 of us like to get together by the lunch tables.

"That my friend is classic!" I said, high fiving her.

"Shhhhhh, you guys they're doing the class placement" Bloom said excitedly

"Bloomy, you know it's the same thing every year. You and Tec in A, Flora and I in B, and Musa and Stella in C" Layla said

"Yeah, it's never going to change" I mumbled sadly

I'll admit, I couldn't care less about school. Yup, that's right, I'm a D average student and proud of it! There's just 1 thing that really makes me want to be able to be smart like Tecna and Bloom.

"Brandon Sheilds, Class A" Ms. Grizelda called

Everybody clapped for him. He was the most popular guy in school after all. Captain of the football team, smartest guy in school, every girl wanted him, yet he refused to even talk to them. He was perfect, in every way.

"Do you have it?" Bloom asked me

I nodded pulling the envelope out of my bag.

"When are you going to give it to him?" Tecna asked me

"At lunch break" I said putting it back in my bag

"Not that it'll make a difference though, as if he'll ever feel the same way" I said

"Don't give up Stella, you've liked him since 4th grade, it's time to let him know" Flora said encouragingly

"Yeah Stell, you never know unless you try" Layla said

Everybody agreed, smiling encouragingly.

Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without my girls.

"Tecna Zenith, Class A" Ms. Grizelda announced

Tecna smiled proudly as we all cheered for her.

"Go Tec!" I said, cupping my mouth so it would eco.

"Bloom Sparks, Class B" Ms. Grizelda said

"Wooooo!" I cheered, as Bloom's cheeks turned redder than her hair.

"That concludes the students of Class A" Ms. Grizelda said

We were all placed in our appropriate classes. I, obviously, got into Class C. Woopidido.

"Well then, I guess it's goodbye till lunch girlies" Bloom said as the 6 of us said our goodbye's.

"Come on Stell, don't want to be late" Musa said, but we both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Good one" I said

Our class, is not exactly what you'd call a "Strict Class". It's very laid back and chilled, we don't even learn anything.

We walked into class, seeing our familiar teacher sitting with her feet up on the desk, texting on her cell phone.

"Ms. H!" Musa and I screamed running to her and hugging her

"Girls! Oh my God! Hey! How was your summers?" She asked, jumping up.

"Great! How's your boyfriend?" I asked

"Sadly, I'm on the market again" Ms. Hudson said

"Didn't work out?" Musa asked

"No, but it's alright, there's plenty of other fish in the sea" Ms. H said

I love Ms. H, I really do, but I think it's partly her fault we're all so stupid. She doesn't exactly…teach us anything. We're basically free to do what we want.

"Good luck" Musa said as we left her to put our stuff down.

I sat down at a desk in the back with Musa.

Musa pulled some tail polish out of her backpack so I could do her nails for her. We sat talking and laughing together while her nails dried.

"Uh oh, John Freedmen 6 o'clock" Musa said blowing her nails

"Crap!" I said

"Hey Stella" John said, coming up to us.

"Hey John" I mumbled

John has this crush on me, and let me tell you, he does NOT keep it a secret! He gets really annoying! And sometimes…..just plain strange!

"Well…I'll leave you 2 alone" Musa said

"No! No, wait Muse!" I screamed as she walked off

Musa smirked, holding back her laughter

I slowly turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" John asked

"Just a little stressed" I lied

"You know what would relieve your stress? A date, with me, Saturday night, 8 o'clock" John said

"John, as I said in the past, we can be friends, but just friends" I said trying to be nice

"You'll see Stella, we're destined to be together" John said

"Ooookaayyy, I'm just gonna go over there now" I said turning away toward Musa.

"Okay! Bye!" John called

"You left me with the lunatic! Some friend you are" I said to Musa

"Sorry girl, I have to get joy out of school SOMEHOW" Musa said

I got on top of her desk

"You're forgiven, you're lucky I'm such a nice person" I said smiling

"I'm so thankful" Musa said sarcastically

We started to laugh.

Suddenly…I felt the desk I was sitting on start to shake, making me fall off.

"That wasn't nice Musa" I said

"That wasn't me! EARTHQUAKE!" Musa screamed  
"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed

"Kids! Get under your desks!" Ms. H screamed huddling under her desk

Musa grabbed my hand and pulled me down beneath the desk

"Stella! Don't worry, I'll save you!" John screamed

"Lay a finger on me and it wont be the earthquake to take your life" I said

Then…everything stopped.

"It's alright kids, it was just a minor earthquake, we're all okay" Ms. Hudson said getting up

"That was insane" I said to Musa, who nodded with a gulp.

A few hours passed by, and soon enough it was lunch time! Finally!

Musa and I grabbed our bags and walked outside to the lunch table we usually sat at.

"They're alive!" Tecna screamed

We all started laughing, taking a seat.

"That was insane" Flora said

"I know right, it was like my whole life flashed before my eyes" Bloom stated sarcastically

I smiled

"It was like a movie, seriously, when does that ever happen around here?" I asked

"Speaking of movie, remind me to bring my portable DVD player tomorrow, I want to watch A Cinderella Story with you" Musa told me

"Sure, I'll bring the popcorn" I said with a nod

The rest of the girls looked at us with narrowed eyes.

"So do you guys ever actually learn in that class of yours?" Tecna asked, her hand under her chin.

"What's the use? We're not going anywhere after high school, so why bother. Well, none of us except Stella" Musa said

I looked up smiling.

"You really think so?" I asked

"Are you kidding? You're like the next Van Gogh" Flora said

It's true, I love to paint and it's something I'm actually good at.

"Thanks, but I don't think it matters anyways, if I don't get into college, I'll never get discovered" I said

"Just go straight to an art gallery" Layla said

"They wont give me the time of day unless I have some kind of street cred" I said

"You have street cred" Bloom said

"Please, the only street cred I got is the most detentions ever in the history of Alfea" I said

"Don't forget you were elected most likely to end up in prison" Tecna said, with sarcastic enthusiasm

We all started laughing.

Then…he walked by.

"Oh my god, Brandon's coming, should I give it to him?" I asked as Brandon walked by with 5 of the other football players, Sky, Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Timmy.

"Uhhh yeah!" Layla said as if it were obvious

The 6 football players settled on their usual table where the cheerleaders flirted with them. The cheerleaders always flirt with Brandon, yet he never flirts back.

"Okay, here I go" I said getting the letter out and clutching it in my hands.

"Good luck kid" Musa said giving me a push of encouragement.

I took a breath then I walked forward.

Alright Stella, confidence is key. I just have to be my cool and collected self.

I walked over to their table and smiled.

"Hi Brandon" I said

"Oh hey….." He started

Oh, that's great, he doesn't even know my name.

"Stella" I said

"Oh hey Stella" He said, but I could tell they were all wondering why I was there, and they all wanted me to leave.

I slowly took a few steps back

"Well….bye" I said, then I walked back to my table, clutching the letter in my hand.

"So when's the wedding?" Flora asked humorously

"Never, the guy didn't even know my name!" I said

"Does 8 years of love mean nothing to him?" Layla asked

"Well, technically, he didn't really know about this '8 years of love' thing" Tecna said

We all turned to her, turning our heads.

"But..yeah..what Layla said. Does 8 years of love mean nothing to him!" Tecna screamed

"Don't worry about it Stell, he so doesn't deserve you! Plus, there are some upsides to this! When you find the right guy, you can give him that love letter, save you some time, all you have to do is scribble out Brandon's name!" Flora said

"You know what, you guys are right. Why would I want a stuck up snob like Brandon, even if he is insanely good looking" I said

"Now that's the Stella attitude I know and love!" Bloom said

"Yeah, amen to that one sista! Who needs a scum bag like Brandon?" Musa said

I nodded in agreement.

"You know what, we're coming over tonight to help you clear out every picture, poem, and drawing you've ever made for him" Layla said

This is the first time I've ever lied to these girls. I just cant control my feelings for him. Every time I look at Brandon it's like everybody's gone and it's just me and him. Too bad he'll never feel the same way.

Later, after school, the girls and I began to walk back to my house.

"You know what, we need a car" Bloom announced as we watched seniors pull out of the school's parking lot.

"Don't look at me, my Dad and I can barely afford pizza" I said

It's true. Ever since my mom died, my Dad had to take on 2 jobs just to support me.

"We'll figure something out" Flora said with a shrug

We started to walk down my street. A big red fire truck turned out of my block.

When we turned in I saw all of my neighbors outside their houses, all surrounding something.

"This is weird…" I said

"What's going on?" Tecna asked

"I don't know" I said looking around for my dad

My neighbor, Mrs. Johnson came up to me with a sad expression.

"I'm so sorry" She said

"Sorry about what?" I asked beginning to get nervous

"Stella! Oh my god! You're house!" Bloom suddenly screamed pointing

I looked to where my house once stood, but all I could see was a pile of ash and broken wood.

"No.." I breathed

"No..NO! Dad!" I screamed squeezing through the crowd of people surrounding what was left of my house.

Where is he? Where's my dad? He cant be gone! He cant! He just cant!

"Get out of my way! Please, let me through!" I screamed breaking through the crowd.

When I got to the front of my house I saw my dad laying on the floor crying, clutching a picture frame.

"Daddy!" I screamed with relief, running and hugging him.

"Stella, thank god your alright" My dad said

I felt the tears in my eyes.

"The house.." I said, my voice breaking

"It's okay Stella, everything's going to be fine" My dad said, still crying

I looked down at the picture frame. My dad had managed to salvage a picture of my mom.

"But…my room, my stuff…my paintings! Everything, all of my hard work, gone!" I screamed, crying harder

"Those are just material things Stella, at least we're alright" My dad said trying to sooth my crying.

"Radius?" A man wearing jeans, a leather jacket and sunglasses said, walking toward us.

He didn't look familiar, in fact, I've never seen him in my life.

"Henry?" My dad asked, getting up

"Radius! I knew it was you!" The man said

He and my father began to hug.

"Henry, this is my daughter, Stella" My dad said

"Stella, this is my best friend Henry from High School" My dad said

"What's happened?" The man, apparently named Henry asked.

"The earthquake, it triggered a fire in our house, the whole thing just went up in flames" My dad explained

The girls came onto the grass and helped me up, pulling me into hugs.

"Oh my gosh, where are you going to live?" Henry asked

"We'll…figure something out" My dad said

"Why don't you just come stay with me and my family?" Henry asked

"Henry, I could never…" My dad started

"Nope, it's settled, you're coming and staying with me. Believe me, we have enough room. I only have 2 kids and my wife" Henry said

"O..okay" My father stuttered

"Come on, my car is over there" Henry said

I turned toward my friends, wiping away the last of my tears.

"Guys, I guess I'm going now" I said

"Stella, don't worry, everything's going to be okay" Bloom said releasing me from a hug.

I nodded.

"Remember, you can come to my house whenever you want" Musa said

They all nodded in agreement

"Thanks you guys" I said, turning and following the guy to his large Porshe

I got into the back seat of the car, not knowing where in the world this guy was taking me.

He pulled in front of a large gate.

"It's me" Henry said into some microphone. I heard a beep, then the gates slowly opened. My mouth gaped.

There was a huge fountain in the middle of a circular drive way. The house was like a mansion. I don't think I've ever been in contact with such beauty. The house was white, and there were at least 13 rooms. It was a very grassy land. There was a garden filled with large exotic flowers.

"So what do you think?" Henry asked

"I think you guys come from money" I mumbled under my breathe so only I could hear it

I opened the car door and got out. Looking up, there was a huge staircase leading up to an elegant glass door.

Henry went to the door and rang the doorbell.

A women with long brown hair answered the door. She had an apron on, and her face was smeared with flour. Must be a maid or something.

"Melanie! This is my best friend from high school, Radius, and his daughter Stella. They'll be staying with us for a while. Their house was burned down" Henry said

"That's terrible! Well, we're happy to have you here. I'm Melanie, Henry's wife"

My mouth flew open. Wife? And here I thought the rich had people cooking for them.

Melanie came up to me and gave me a huge hug. I could tell she was the friendly type.

"It's so nice to meet you, and thank you so much for letting us stay. I could help you with anything, cooking, chores, you name it, although I cant cook for my life so.." I said

"Please sweety, this is your house now, put your feet on the furniture, jump on the bed, doesn't bother me, and it certainly wont bother my sons. You know, I've always wanted a daughter" She said smiling

"Well then, think of me as the daughter you never had" I said with a laugh

"Come on, ,let me show you to your room" She said leading me up stairs

She brought me into a huge room. It had light purple wall paper, a white canopy bed, and a matching white night stand. There was a desk and purple chair. I had a flat screen TV!

"Holy crap, someone pinch me" I said

Melanie laughed

"Good to see you like it, come down for dinner in 10 minutes. I'll take you shopping later, because it looks like you don't have any with you" Melanie said

"Thank you so much!" I screamed hugging her

She laughed, leaving me in my new room.

I collapsed onto my bed, smiling happily.

"Okay, my life officially rocks!" I screamed happily

I got up and put my hair out of it's ponytail. Might as well make myself look good, right?

Then, I began to walk downstairs. It's going to be really fun living here! I can invite my friends over and we can have a huge sleepover.

I smiled, making my way to the dining room. In the dining room everybody was sitting at the table eating.

"Melanie! Everything is so…Brandon?"


	2. New homes mean new aggravations

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like it!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Melanie everything is so….Brandon?"

No, no way, this isn't happening. Brandon Sheilds is not sitting at the dining room table of the new house I'm staying at.

I slowly backed out of the room. How could I be so stupid?

I took a look around at all the family photo's hanging up. Sure enough, there he was standing in the back, barely smiling.

I should have asked for the guy's last name! I'm so stupid!

I took a deep breath, then walked into the dining room with my head held high.

"Hey, aren't you that girl from lunch? What was it, Serena? Sara?" Brandon asked

"It's Stella!" Jeez, the least he can do is remember my name.

"You 2 know each other?" Melanie asked

"Not really" I said taking potatoes

Don't make it obvious you like him.

"So are you in Brandon's class?" The little boy named Sammy asked

Brandon chuckled

"Not in this century" Brandon muttered

"Okay, I may be in Class C but I am proud of it" I said

"Class C? Woooooooow, only idiots get into that class" Sammy said

My mouth shot open

"How old are you mister no manners?" I asked

"12 and yet I'm smarter than YOU" Sammy said

"You little…."

"Stella!" My Dad said stopping me

"Sorry" I said, glaring at Sammy

"Sammy, please apologize to our guest, she and her father will be staying with us for a while" Melanie said

"What?" Brandon and Sammy scream at the same time

Why are they so mean? Because I'm not smart?

"Well, if you'll excuse me I have to go uhhh….call my friends" I said

"You have friends?" Sammy asked

"Yes I have friends" I said rolling my eyes

"She has 5" Brandon added

"And they are all more loyal than you're little monkey boys" I said getting up and walking to the exit

"Stella, are you alright?" Melanie asked

"Yes, I'm fine" I said with a smile

"Good, we can go shopping in about an hour" Melanie said happily

I walked back up to my room and sat in my bed. How could this possibly happen? Of all the houses! Of all the friends my Dad could have! Why did it have to be Brandon?

I felt some tears in my eyes. I don't want to live here anymore, no matter how luxurious it is. I don't want this.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing.

I quickly composed myself, then I pressed send.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Stell, how's the new house?" I heard Bloom at the other end

"Its..great" I lied

"Stella, are you crying?" Bloom asked

"No, don't worry, everything's great over here" I said

"Good, if anything happens or if you're not happy, please call me" Bloom said

"Don't worry, if something goes wrong I'll call you. Don't freak B" I said with a little laugh

"Okay, we'll all stop worrying now. Come by anytime you want" Bloom said before hanging up

"Why me?" I said falling back onto my bed.

Later that day Melanie took me shopping. She took me around to all the stores I usually like to avoid…the expensive stores.

"Melanie, this is way to much. Why don't we just head downtown, I heard Walmart's having a sale" I told her

"Walmart? Stella, I've been waiting 17 years or a daughter to shop for, Walmart is not going to cut it" Melanie said

I laughed

"I'm just treating you as my own" She said

I started to look around. I think Bloom owns this whole store. Bloom's family is kind of loaded with money. That's how I dress so nice, I usually just borrow Bloom's stuff.

"What should I get?" I asked looking at all the beautiful clothing

"Well, one time I heard Brandon and his friends talking together in his room about some girl, and apparently they think she looked sexy in clothes like this" Melanie said throwing me into the dressing room.

"Wow, there's just so much stuff" I said

"Perfect, we'll take it all" Melanie said

"Are you sure?" I asked checking the price tag

"Stop! I'm buying it for you and that's final" Melanie said

"Melanie, you really are like the mother I've always wanted" I said hugging her and smiling from ear to ear

Melanie laughed paying the man at the counter

"So, tell me, do you have a boyfriend…"

Later, after a bit more shopping, we went back to the house with like a million bags! I still cant believe Melanie just spent 1600 bucks on me. These clothes better last me till my death bed cause I'm never spending another cent on clothing ever again.

I went up to my room and started to try on some of my new clothes. I put on a one shoulder top, white jean shorts, and a brown hat.

Somehow, standing in front of this mirror, knowing that I owned these clothes now….it gave me a sort of confidence.

"Stella, it's your turn to shower!" Brandon called from outside my door

It made me jump a bit, still all new to having him live with me, but I stayed calm.

"Okay, but first, what do you think?" I asked showing him my outfit

"What?" He asked  
"You're a boy right?" I asked

"So I'm told" He said

"Okay, would you say this outfit is like showing off to your crush worthy?" I asked

"Do I look like Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, or Layla?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow

"Bravo, you know their names" I said with a sarcastic clap

"Soooo…?" I asked

"Sure, you look nice" He said rolling his eyes

"Good, now you're free to go" I said pointing toward the door

He left, closing the door behind him. Ha! I just made Brandon say I look pretty!

I took a shower, then changed into a cami, pajama pants, then I put my hair up into a messy bun.

Just as I was setting my alarm clock for school I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said, getting on my bed and sitting cross legged

"Hey Stella" Brandon said coming in  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure" he said with a shrug  
"Can we not tell anyone I'm staying with you cause, I don't know, it just sounds bas" I said

"Yes!" He sounded relieved

"Why do you sound so relieved?" I asked

"Because if people find out you're staying here, they're going to start talking, and I really don't want people to think I fraternize with people like you" Brandon said

"People like me? Tell me those words did just come out of your mouth" I said

Brandon shrugged

"When my friends come over you have to hide, is that clear?" He asked

"Crystal" I stated, teeth clenched

"Night" He said leaving

"Night"

He left, so I shut of the light of my lamp and went to sleep. God Brandon gets me so angry sometimes. Yet….I still like him. Is this like a disease or something?


	3. promises

**For this story I really enjoy writing, so I'm just going to keep posting! I don't have many fans, but for anybody that likes this story, thank you and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3:Promises**

I got up the next morning very happy. I think that was the best night of sleep I've ever had. I've never had a bed this comfortable! I got up and put on my school uniform. I pulled on my new expensive shoes. I left my straight blonde hair out. I got my messenger bag and left my room. I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Stella" Melanie said

"Not so much now that she's here" Sammy said

"You know I really don't like you" I told him

"No way, I feel the same way about you!" Sammy said sarcastically

I sat down and ate a piece of toast with butter.

The doorbell rang.

"Hmmmm I wonder who that could be" Melanie said getting up

"Can you pass the pancakes?" I asked Sammy

"You have 2 feet, use them" Sammy said

"She cant, Stella doesn't do physical" Brandon said

The 2 of them started laughing

"You guys are so mean" I said

"Stella! Your friends are here!" Melanie called

My eyes grew wide

"Kitchen" I whispered to Brandon

He nodded and got up, taking his bowl of cereal with him.

"Stella, I cant believe we thought you were unhappy! You're living it up in a mansion!" Musa screamed walked in

"Musa!" I said

"No, I like these girls!" Melanie said with a laugh

"Stella, are you ready to walk?" Tecna asked

"Yup" I said with a smile

I kissed my dad goodbye

"Bye Dad, bye Henry, bye Melanie, have a good day. Bye Sammy, hope you fall down a lot" I yelled on my way out

"I'm guessing you're not a big fan of Sammy" Bloom said

"Hell no, he's the biggest pain I've ever met" I said

They all laughed as we started to leave the large piece of land

"It's me" I said into the microphone

The gates slowly opened

"Woah, this place is….woah" Flora said

"Okay Stella, you are living the life!" Layla screamed with a jump of excitement

"You guys want to come over tomorrow?" I asked

"Let's see, Tecna, you're smart. Do we want to go to the big mansion tomorrow?" Musa asked

"Well, if logic is correct…YES!" Tecna screamed going along with it

We all started laughing, making our way to school.

After saying goodbye, Musa and I ran into our classroom.

"Morning miss H" I said

"Morning Stella, guess what? This guy I met, Keith, asked me out! He's taking me to a movie tonight!" screamed happily

"Congrats!" Musa and I screamed

What I'd like to know why the school hired a teacher that's 19 years old. That's only 2 years older than us.

Musa and I sat in the back of the classroom, in our usual seats.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Musa asked taking out her DVD player

"Yup" I said taking out the popcorn

"Awesome, just go heat it up in the teacher's room and we're set to go" Musa said happily

I nodded taking the bag

"Ms H I'm just gonna go microwave this in the teacher's room" I called as I left

"Kay, just don't get caught" Ms. H called back

I came bag with a hot, fresh bag of popcorn. It smelled awesome!

"Yum!" Musa screamed

Musa and I sat in the back of the classroom, watching A Cinderella Story while eating our popcorn. We had our feet up on the desks.

"Hey Stella" John same up behind me, startling me

I jumped, falling out of my chair

"Haha!" Musa laughed

"Hello John" I groaned

"So I heard you're having house problems. If you want, you can come stay with my family and I" John offered

"Okay 1, I'm living with a family friend, and 2, gross, gross, gross! That my friend, is just creepy" I said

"Stella, one day you'll see how right we are for each other" John said with a smile, then left

"That boy needs like a hobby or something" I said to Musa

"I wonder if he has like a shrine of you in his room or something" Musa said

"God help him" I said as Musa and I laughed

There was a knock on the door.

"Guys! It's MG! Get into your positions!" Ms. Hudson called quickly putting her phone away

We all knew what to do.

Musa quickly stashed the DVD player in her desk and I threw the popcorn out the window. We all sat straight, pulling out our textbooks.

Ms.H walked over to the door, opening it up.

"And that Cathy, is why the world is round and not flat…oh hello Ms. Grizelda, what can I help you with?" Ms. H asked nicely

"Well , I would like to have a word with you" Ms. Grizelda said

"Oh of course. Class, please read text pages 312 to 318" Ms. H said

"Yes Ms. Hudson" We all chorused, smiles on our faces.

That's what we like to call, the teacher scam. Ms. H always makes up stuff like that when the principle comes. We all play along of course.

"What do you think the principle want?" Musa asked

I shrugged

"Who knows" I said

20 minutes later, Ms. Hudson came back in crying.

"What's wrong? What happened?" We all crowded around her desk

"The principle says I'm not a good teacher be cause you all have terrible grades. She said after this year I'm getting fired" Ms. H cried

This made me extremely angry

"As true as it is, that is unacceptable! I'm going to talk to the principle!" I said angrily

"Stella! No!" Ms. H screamed, but I was already running.

I ran into the principle's office, really fuming with anger.

"For today's announcements…." Ms. Grizelda was in the middle of saying the morning announcements but I cut her off

"Hey! Buddy!" I screamed

"Excuse me, that's not how you talk to a….." Ms. Grizelda said, but I cut her off again

"How dare you! Ms. Hudson is a GREAT teacher!" I screamed

"Stella Solaria!"

"No! She is a great teacher! And I'll prove it! I, Stella Solaria, will be onto the top 100 list this year" I screamed

Every year, after finals, they put up a list of the top 100 students that did best.

"Is that so?" ms. Grizelda asked

"Yes, and WHEN I do Ms. Hudson can keep her job!" I screamed

"Alright, you got a deal" MS. Grizelda said

"Wait…seriously?" I asked

"Yup" She said, smirking

"Oh man, I didn't think you'd actually say yes, now I have to get on the top 100 list" I moaned

I went back to the classroom and everyone stared at me dumbfounded

"What?" I asked

"Girl, why would you do that? How do you expect to get on the top 100 list? Last year Tecna barely hit 64! Tecna!" Musa screamed

"Wait, how do you know about…."

"Everyone in the school knows, you said it on the intercom" Musa said

"I did?" I screamed

"Yeah!" Musa said

**Brandon's POV**

I was in my class taking notes when the principle started the morning announcements. Everything was fine until….

"Hey! Buddy!"

That definitely wasn't the principle's voice, although it was oddly familiar

"Miss Hudson is a great teacher!"

"Stella Solaria!"

Oh great, it's Stella.

"Oh Stella!" Bloom said, putting her head in her hands

"I, Stella Solaria, will make the top 100 list!"

"No! Stella!" Tecna said

As if Stella could do that.

"Alright, it's a deal" Grizelda said

"Wait…seriously?" Stella said

Everybody in the school started laughing

"Yup" Grizelda said

"Oh man, now I have to actually get on the top 100 list" Stella said

I'll admit, I was even laughing at that one.

This is going to be….interesting.


	4. interesting discoveries equal blackmail

**Hey, so first thanks for all the reviews! Second, anyone that ever saw the anime I jus want you guys to know that it's not going to be exact at all, in fact the plot is basically the only thing I'm using. The whole thing with her moving in, and how they fall in love but the whole thing with the main girl becoming a nurse I'm not doing. Just wanted to let you know!**

**Chapter 4: Interesting discoveries equal blackmail**

It's been 2 months since I moved in. Everything is very homy now. Melanie has become like a mother to me, Sammy like the younger brother I've never had, and Brandon….I'm definitely more comfortable around him.

It's only a few weeks until finals, and I'm in big trouble. Whenever I try to study, I always get distracted.

I sat in my room using my textbook at a pillow and watching SNL on tv.

"Stella?" I heard with a knock on my door

"Oh…Ummm…hold on one second!" I called

I quickly turned the tv off and put my textbook in front of me.

"Come in" I called

Melanie entered.

"Hi sweety, just checking in, you've been in here for at least 3 hours straight, don't strain yourself" Melanie said

"Oh…don't worry, I'm just really into studying!" I said

"What are you studying?" She asked looking down

"Oh just a little..trigometry" I said

"Stella…do you mean, trigonometry?" Melanie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh! That's what I said" I said with an embarrassed smile.

Melony smiled

"Why don't you just go ask Brandon for some help? I've been told he's the best in his class" Melanie said

I laughed

"More like a world class jerk" I said

"What do you know, I've been told that too" Melony said

We laughed together

"And besides, he'd never do anything for me" I told her

"He might" Melanie said, an evil glint in her eyes

"Melanie, I know that look" I said

"I'll be right back!" She said with a clap of happiness

She ran out like there was no tomorrow. I could hear her stomping up and down the stairs, as if running away from a predator or something. After a few seconds I heard her scurry back up the stairs and she ran straight to my room. When she entered, she was huffing and there was a small square object in her hands. She was clutching it to her chest, as if it were vital information or something.

"Alright Stella, what I'm about to show you may never, and I mean EVER leave this room to ANYBODY besides Brandon" Melanie said

I put my hand up, intrigued.

"I swear" I said

She took a breath then handed it over to me….it was a photo album.

"A photo album? Melanie I don't get wh…"

"Just open it" Melanie said, a smile playing at her lips.

I shrugged, opening up the fist page. There were pictures of a little girl in the photo album. The little girl wore lots of frilly dresses. I flipped through more of the pages…all of the pictures had the same girl in it.

"Melanie! I thought you said you never had a daughter!" I screamed

"Oh, I didn't. That, my dear Stella, is our fairest Brandon" Melanie said

My mouth shot open, and I couldn't control myself. I started cracking up.

"That's…that's…holy freakin crap!" I screamed falling off my bed, and clutching my stomach in pain as I laughed harder and harder.

"Yup" Melanie said, covering her mouth, holding back laughter

"Why? How? But he's a girl!" I screamed still laughing

Melanie ran over to me and covered my mouth.

"I know, I know. But keep it down! I don't want Sammy to know!" Melanie said

I nodded, getting up.

"Okay, okay, now explain please" I said

"Well, when I was pregnant with Brandon, I was expecting a girl. I made tons of clothing hand made. When he was born, I figured, why waist all of my hard work?" Melanie said

"So you dressed him like a girl?" I asked astounded

"Bingo" Melanie said

"Holy freakin crap" I repeated, my eyes growing wide

"So, if you ever need to…persuade Brandon to do something…" Melanie said sliding a picture over to me

I smiled

"I will guard this with my life" I said

Melanie laughed picking up the photo album and walking to the door.

"Have funnnn" Melanie sang on her way out

I looked down at the picture of cute little Brandina. Oh this is priceless! This is just…wow I'm going to have fun with this.

The next day was Thursday, meaning I only had 2 weeks left until finals.

"Stella, what are you going to do?" Layla asked

The 6 of us were sitting at our lunch table.

"Well, if Bloom could just tutor me.."

"Stella, I would if I could, but I'm already tutoring Layla and Flora" Bloom said apologetically

I sighed

"So what AM I going to do?" I said

Musa put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, come on Stella. You can do this! For Ms. Hudson!" Musa said

I looked up at her.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to study? Especially now that the next season of Gossip Girl started" I said

They all laughed

"Ill tell you what Stella. What if..what if I do it with you?" Musa said

We all turned to her, our mouths open.

"What? If Stella can do it, why cant I? Tecna, you're my tutor" Musa said

Tecna smiled

"Alright, you got a deal Musa" Tecna said

"Hey wait! I need a tutor!" I screamed

"Sorry Stell, Musa asked first" Tecna said

I banged my head on the table, until suddenly, an idea came to my head.

"I know what I'm going to do" I said, my eyes growing wide

"What?" They all asked

"I'll be right back! I've got a plan!" I screamed getting up

"Wait Stella, you're plans usually back fire. I don't know if this is the BEST idea" Flora said

"Believe me Flo, I got this one!" I screamed.

I began to walk toward the popular kids table.

"What the hell is she doing?" Musa asked, her eyes growing wide

"I think…I think she's going to talk to…" Bloom began

"Brandon" They all said at the same time

I walked over to my new housemate, who sat with all of his friends.

"Alright pretty boy, get up" I said when I saw him

He raised an eyebrow, his friends chuckling a bit.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"You heard me, get up. You're tutoring me" I said, a smile on my face

"Oh no I'm not" Brandon said

"Oh yes you are" I said back

"And what makes you think I'd say yes?" Brandon asked

I smirked, an evil glint in my eye.

I whispered something in his ear. As I talked Brandon's eyes growing wide, and anger filling him.

"You wouldn't" He huffed angrily

"Try me" I said, crossing my arms

His friends began to ooooooo.

"Alright fine! I'll tutor you!" He screamed

Everybody gasped

"Yes! I..I mean..nice doing business with you" I said seriously putting my hand out for a shake

"Just get your books" Brandon huffed as he made his way to the library.

Later after school, I was sitting with Brandon in his room, studying. I took in so much information, I think my brain might explode.

"Come on Stella, no dozing off. What's the answer to this question?" Brandon asked

"Abraham Lincoln?" I said, but it came out as more of a question

"You know, that's kind of funny…considering we're doing Math!" Brandon said, screaming out the last part.

"I'm never going to get this!" I screamed sadly, banging my head inside my book.

"Okay Stella, we're going to break this down in a way you might understand" Brandon said

I looked up at him  
"Alright, you buy 987 chocolate bars for 1,150 dollars, with tax.. You're friend Layla decides she wants to spend 200 dollars on chocolate, without tax. How many chocolate bars did she buy?" Brandon asked

I began to think in my head, then took a piece of paper out and began to write on it.

"Let's see, carry the 9, 24…and I get…457 chocolate bars?" I screamed

"YES!" Brandon screamed throwing the book up.

"I did it!" I screamed doing a happy dance

"Any questions?" Brandon asked, still a little hyped up that I got it

"Can we stop for tonight?" I asked happily

"Hell no!" Brandon screamed

I said down sadly

" I was expecting that" I said

"Good, now let's finish the other 27 other problems" Brandon said

I groan loudly, hitting my head on the table.

Suddenly,

Ding, Dong!

The doorbell rang, making Brandon get up to get it.

"Saved by the bell!" I said smiling

I waited a few minutes for him to come back in.

"Yeah you guys, of course we can go into my room!" Brandon screamed loudly, kicking the door nonchalantly

My eyes flew open.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I screamed whispered, looking around his room for he guys sat down on a couch, except one got on the bed. When he got on the bed sank in, pushing me into the ground.

"Hey, you guys see that Layla girl today?" The guy on the bed said

"I hear that one Nabu, she is smoking" One of the guys on the couch said

"Please Riven, you got your eyes on that Musa chick. You like bad girls, don't you?" The guy named Nabu said

Oh this is rich! Apparently Nabu and Riven, the football players find Layla and Musa hot! Layla and Musa! My Layla and Musa!

"I think I'll ask her out" Nabu said

"I already called dibs" One guy said

"Sky, can you just keep on one girl. You can take Bloom" Helia said

"Fine, you can have her. I was just gonna mess around with her ayways" Nabu said

That little piece of scum! Oh I'm gonna have a word with him! I punched the bed underneath him, causing him to pop up.

"Woah! Holy crap, what was that!" Nabu said as he was knocked off the bed. It took all my will power not to laugh.

"Massager!" Brandon screamed

"What?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, a massager, coach told me to get one so I can play to my greatest extent" Brandon said making it up on the spot

The guys nodded

These guys talked for the next hour about sports, and girls! And I thought I was the stupid one! Jeez, can they be any more girly?

"Let's head out back. Throw the ball around a little" Brandon said

"Good idea. Better get ready for tomorrow's game" Helia said

They all got up, leaving the room. On Nabu's way out, he stepped on my finger! I inwardly screamed. The things I'm going to do to him! Yup, he's definitely on my hit list!

When they were out of sight, I quietly crawled out from under the bed.

"The things I do for that boy" I mumbled, wiping off all the dust from my pants.

**Sorry, for the late update, and the short chapter. I really am! Expect another chapter tomorrow or Sunday. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**I'm really sorry for the super long wait. You see, I am like exploding with different ideas for like a thousand different stories so, stupid me, I posted 4 at 1 time! Anyways, I just finished 1, and I'll be done with another by next week so you'll be sure to get faster updates. Pinky promise! Haha…..**

**Anyways….**

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed**

"Stella! Dinner!" Melanie called

I ran downstairs, taking my usual seat at the table, between Melanie and Sammy, and across from Brandon.

After being under Brandon's bed for a good 2 hours, my back was pretty sore. When I was under there I….dare I say it….I saw an old pair of his boxers. It still puts me through pain just thinking of it. Like umm…gross dude!

"Stella, something wrong? You're sitting in a weird way" My father said

"Oh…that….well, the girls and I were playing volleyball and well, Layla spiked" I said, eyeing Brandon. Don't get me wrong, that is like a totally believable story because well, Layla's an athlete…I'm an artist…basically, I do NOT do sports.

"And clutzy strikes again!" Sammy said, knuckle pounding Brandon.

I glared

"What am I, the NFL? Do you guys watch me? Bet on me?" I asked

They just looked at each other and shrugged

"Or is it that you guys have noting else better to do with your lonely," I said putting my hand on Sammy's shoulders

"Sad lives" I finished

Brandon chuckled

"That really doesn't burn much coming from you" Brandon said

I struck my tongue out

"Oh how mature" Brandon said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say smart guy" I said

When our parents weren't looking, Brandon stuck out his tongue

Melanie came out of the kitchen, holding an ice bag.

"Here sweety, why don't you rest that on the bruise" Melanie said

I took it from her, thanking her.

"Your fault" I mouthed at Brandon

"Don't care" He mouthed back

"Stella, why don't you come and help me bring out the dinner" Melanie said getting up from the table again

"Of course" I said with a smile, getting up.

"I'm not sure that's the…best, idea. I mean, her being…her and all" Sammy said

"You're mean" I said as I passed him

I helped Melanie bring out the chicken and potatoes. I also brought out the string beans, and the rolls.

"Tada" I said to Sammy, sitting down

"Wow, impressive. You can take something from the kitchen, and walk 3 feet to the table. She should get an award!" Sammy said sarcastically

I frowned, turning to my food.

"So, Stella, when are going to bring your friends over again?" Melanie asked

"I don't know, whenever they want I guess" I said

"I was just wondering because I really enjoy them being here. We never really get any girls around here" Melanie said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Brandon's never had a girlfriend, so…"

"Mom!" Brandon screamed, jumping up in his seat

I opened my mouth in amusement. This is gonna be fun!

"Brandon's never had a girlfriend? Oh this is rich!" I screamed laughing

"Oh and how many boyfriends have you had, oh great one?" Brandon asked, raising his eyebrows

"Well…ummm…"

Truth is, I've never had a boyfriend before.

"Surprise, surprise, big mouth over there doesn't appeal to men" Sammy said sarcastically

"Do too! And besides, I'm not the captain of the football team, now am I?" I said with an evil grin

"Stella, what are you…"

I took my phone out my pocket

"Who shall I tell first? Oh I know, I can just forward it to everyone!" I said

"Stella…" Brandon said moving toward me

"Hey everybody! Guess what. Brandon Shields has NEVER, and I mean never had a girlfriend!" I said, pretending to type on my phone.

Brandon walked closer to me

"Stella, give me the phone" Brandon said

"That must mean he's never even kissed anybody!" I said, continuing to type

"Stella, give me the phone" Brandon said

I began to walk backward, up the stairs with Brandon following before me

"Stella, give me the phone!" Brandon screamed, suddenly running at me

I began to run away.

"Pressing send in 3, 2…ooooppppppmmhhhh!"

Brandon jumped on me, pinning me down. Damn his stupid strength! He leaned on top of me, my arms pinned down onto the floor. I couldn't help but stare up into his eyes. My heart began to thump, thinking about the position I was in.

Earth to Stella! You're in a fight right now!

I looked to the other side of the hallway where my phone was, realizing Brandon hadn't realized I dropped it.

I quickly pulled my arms free, wiggling out o his grasp and breathlessly crawling, or rather scurrying over to the phone

"Not so fast!" Brandon said, pulling me back by my feet  
"ahhh!" I screamed, not out of being scared, more out of the feel of the moment

Brandon jumped for the phone, desperate to hide his secret.

He reached for it, only knocking it straight into my hands. I smiled evily.

"And sen…" I was cut of by the feel of warm lips to mine

Ummm…is he kissing me? I opened my eyes. Holy flips, he is kissing me! Hi hand began to move down, then he yanked the phone out of my hands!

We broke apart and I looked at him shocked.

"You keep my secret, I keep yours" He said

"What secret?" I asked half confused half dazed from the kiss

He went into his pocket and pulled something out. When I saw what it was, my eyes flew opened. No. Freakin. Way. This cannot happen. Holy freakin mother of cheese. He..he cant!

"Where did you find that?" I asked snatching the envelope out of his hands.

"On your desk" Brandon said

"Why were you in my room!" I asked, getting angry

"No one knows about my secret and I wont tell people about your big crush on me" Brandon said, glaring

I glared back

"I really hate you, you big stupid son of a…"

"Child in the room" Sammy said walking between us

I looked from Brandon to Sammy, then back at Brandon. I glared one last time then turned around and went straight to my room.

I slammed the door behind me.

I ripped that stupid letter open and through it down at the floor. I started to stomp on it, then I went to my table and took my stupid geometry book and slammed it down on top of it. I wish I ever wrote you! I wish I never felt anything for Brandon! I wish…I wish…

I looked down at the letter, the small letters perfectly clear to me.

Dear Brandon,

I have been in love with you for quite some time now. I'm not exactly what you call bright, and I know that you probably like that in a girl. How couldn't you, you're the smarted guy in this school! I know this is kind of cliché, and I'm sure there's probably thousands of girls wanting to go out with you, and I mean why would you pick me out of all of them. I just want to talk to you…like, face to face. I hope you could think of me..the way that I think of you. Love,

Stella Solaria

I wrote that a few months ago. Before I was living with him, before everything. 2 seconds ago I felt his sweet warm lips against mine, my life long dream! It was all just a set up. It was so his secret could stay just that, a secret. It may not have felt real to the jerk, but it felt real to me! God I hate him! God I hate that Brandon Shields! The worst part is, the more I hate him, the more I know that I am truly and deeply…

In love with him.


	6. Feuds

**More chapters, coming at you!**

**Chapter 6: Feuds**

After sitting in my room angrily for a good amount of time, I decided it was time I go and take a shower. I'm really fuming right now at Brandon. He seriously just gets me going insane! I swear to god he's made me angrier than anybody else has ever in the history of time!

I picked up some clothes, then went out the door toward the bathroom. As I reached for the bathroom door handle, so did somebody else.

"No, please, ladies first" Brandon said sarcastically pointing forward

He stood before me, shirtless, with a towel over his shoulder. I'm not even going to look at his body. Keep your eyes to his. If you look down he'll think you're checking him out.

"Weird, I was about to say the same thing to you!" I said sarcastically

"Histerical" He said

I turned to go back to my room, but then I turned back for a second

"And walking through the hallway with no shirt on. Have you no decency?" I asked

"Wow Stella, you are possibly the most self centered person I've ever met. What? You think I knew you were coming out here so I just decided, hmmm what can I do to get on Stella's nerves? Well newsflash Barbie, the world doesn't revolve around you" Brandon said

My mouth shot open, but quickly closed.

"I have had just about enough of you for tonight" I said through gritted teeth.

I turned and went straight to my room, hearing Brandon's laughter behind me. He's laughing at me? Grrrrrrrr…

I picked up my phone from my bed and dialed Bloom's number.

"Hey Stell Bell, what's up?" I heard Bloom's voice

"Hey. Nothing much, I was just wondering if I can sleep over" I said

"Of course you can, why are you even asking? Is something wrong?" Bloom asked

"Na, just feel like getting out of the house" I said

"Oh okay, I'll go call the girls and see if they want to come over too" Bloom said

"Sounds awesome" I said, then I hung up

I got out a messenger bag and filled it with clothing, stuck in a pair of shoes, then through it over my shoulder. I stuck my hair into a messy bun, then went out into the hallway

"Going somewhere?"

I turned around and saw that arrogant jerk I've learned to hate standing with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. He was still shirtless, blech, but his hair was wet

"None of your business" I said pushing through and walking further down through the hallway

"Are you running away or something?" He asked with a laugh

"No I am not running away you moron, I'm just going to Bloom's house" I said

"Ohhhhhh, so are you gonna gossip about me?" Brandon asked

"No, you don't deserve our gossiping you good for nothing jerkwad" I said pushing through again

"May I ask, what the hell is a 'jerkwad'" He asked, eyebrows up

"A jerkwad, my dear Brandon, is a jerk that's so mean they don't deserve the title jerk because it's too much of an insult to all jerk out there!" I screamed at him

"Jerkwad isnt a word" He said

Thinks he's so great? Talking to me like I'm some kind of an idiot? Not going to happen buddy!

"Arrggggg!" I screamed throwing a punch at him.

It actually hit him! I never meant for it to actually hit him!

"Ow!" Brandon screamed clutching his eye

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. I so didn't mean that!" I screamed, covering my mouth in surprise

"Woah! What the hell?" He screamed, holding his arms out in surprise

"I'm sorry, didn't mean fo.."

"No! I meant how the hell did YOU, Stella the clutz, manage to hit that hard?" Brandon asked

A smile played at my lips

"Ohhhhhhh, big strong Brandon couldn't take a hit from a girl" I asked mockingly

"Well, barely a girl" He said

My mouth shot open

"Excuse me?" I asked, hands on hips

"Yup, so now go run along to Bloom's house and go gossip your little heart out. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen icing my eye" He said, turning and walking down stairs

"You know what, I will!" I screamed after him

I left, heading over to Bloom's house angrily. We had a blast! We stayed up all night talking, and having fun. I really wished I could tell them about what happened but, sadly, I cant because then I would have to tell them about how I've been living with Brandon for 3 months now. In the morning, we all got ready for school.

"Stella! Are you ready yet?" Musa screamed banging on the bathroom door

"Yup" I said leaving the bathroom and shutting the light behind me.

"What's the rush? School doesn't start for like another half hour" I said confused

"Yes, 30 minutes to stare at the football players" Bloom said

"Believe me, you girls do NOT want to get mixed up with those kind of people. They just toy with you then break your heart" I said as we walked

"How do you know that?" Tecna asked

"Yeah, Brandon's a football player. Actually he's THE football player" Layla said

"Brandon Shields? I am so over him. In fact I HATE him" I said

"How could you hate a guy you barely even know?" Flora asked

"Well he….I saw him hitting on 2 girls at once, and besides, I'm not talking about Brandon. I'm talking about Nabu, okay?" I said

"Nabu?" Musa asked

"The hot guy on the football team?" Layla asked

"Yeah, I heard him talking and apparently, he's got the hots for Layla" I said

"How is that bad?" Layla said with a jump of excitement

"Because Lay, I heard him talking and well….he was just going to toy with your emotions, then brake up with you" I said

"What?" Layla asked

"I wouldn't lie to you Layla. So let's all make a pact right now. We DON'T fall in love with ANY football players, comprende?" I said

"Okay, but that doesn't mean we cant stare at them!" Musa said running toward the lunch tables that faced the football players practice. I decided to turn the opposite way. It was a sunny day today, perect for tanning! I sat back and enjoyed the sun, taking in as much Vitamin D as possible.

"Oh my god, you guys! They're coming our way!" Tecna said poking me

"Well that's unfortunate" I mumbled, remaining in my position

"Hey Stella" A mocking voice said from before me

Flora poked me

"Stella" She whispered

I opened my eyes to see Brandon standing before me with a bunch of the other guys from the football team. They all wore their jerseys and had smirks on their faces. Brandon had a dark blue bruise around his left eye. Hehe.

It took all my will power not to attack the one that stepped on my finger.  
"You're blocking my sun" I said

"Feisty" Sky said

"Hold on, is this Stella, as in Stella I'm gonna get on the top 100 list?" Riven asked

I nodded

"This is the one you're tutoring?" Timmy asked

"Unfortunately yes" Brandon said eyeing me

I glared, then got up

"Come on girls, I'm not exactly loving the view"

They all got up and followed behind me

"How dare you talk to Stella like that!" Bloom said

"Yeah, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Flora said

Helia glared at her, towering over her.

"And…now I'm scared" She said getting behind Musa

"Good thing I'm not" Musa said clenching her fists

"I'm not afraid of you. What are you like 5'8?" Riven asked

"And full of fury. Attitude my friend" She said about to throw a punch  
"Guys!" I screamed

They all turned to me

"We cannot fight them! Musa, you and me both know that we both can't afford a detention" I whispered to Musa

She looked down turning around

"Fine, but next time, we wont hesitate to punch" Layla said glaring

"We wont hesitate to punch back" Sky said

We started walking back, but just as we were about to leave Layla turned back around and ran back.

"Oh and by the way Nabu," Layla said, then she punched him in the face

My eyes widened.

I ran and grabbed her arm

"She didn't mean it! Please don't report us…bye!" I screamed

As we went back we couldnt help but laugh!

"Dude, we just told them off…and Layla punched Nabu out! That was wiked!" Musa screamed high fiving Layla  
"That felt good" Layla said with a smile

I laughed

"I love you guys" I said hugging them


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait. I just recently finished one of my stories, so I'll be able to update more often. Thanks or your patience!**

**Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out**

"Morning Miss H!" Musa and I sang walking into class

"Stella, how are you and Brandon doing?" Miss H asked

I froze

"Uhhhh…I..I..I"

She knows I like Brandon?

My face began to turn pale, and my skin became tingly.

"I meant with your studies" Ms. H said

My heart dropped. Thank god.

"I'm doing okay, though I'm still struggling in math…and science…and social studies.." I said

"But you're doing good in English..right?" Ms. H asked, a hopeful look on her face

"We take English too?" I asked surprised

"Oh for the love of god….yes!" Ms. H said

"Well how hard can it be? I've been speaking it since I was 3" I said with a snort

Ms. H palmed her face  
"I'm toast" She moaned

"What? What did I say?" I asked

"Come on" Musa said pulling me by my hood to the back row.

We settled in the back and started talking.

"I'm so tired. I want to go home already" Musa said

"Well we have a half day today so no worries" I said

This was the last week before finals. The week of finals we get off at 12:30 to study. Only seniors get this privilege though.

"To bad afterward we'll have to walk home" I said

"You know, we need boyfriends. They'll drive us places!" Musa stated

"Couldn't agree more. I am 17, and never had a boyfriend before! Sammy's even had a girlfriend!" I said

"Well Sammy's an attractive snob of a child so…" Musa said trailing off

We started laughing

"Hey guys"

We turned and saw John standing behind us.

"Hey John" I mumbled

"I can sense you're tense. How about a romantic date to release the stress?" John asked flirtatiously

"Or how about not?" I said with faked enthusiasm

I went into my bag and pulled out a water bottle

"Then how about I come over to your new house. You know, let the family get to know me better. This way it's not awkward when we get married.."

I started choking

"Huh? I aint getting married!" I screamed gasping for air

I heard the door open

"Stella! Stella! Somebody do mouth to mouth or something!" Musa said as a joke cracking up

"Gladly" John said slamming his lips on mine

I quickly pushed him of me

"John! What the hell!" I screamed

Suddenly everyone gasped, turning their head toward the door.

As I wiped my mouth of John, I saw Brandon enter the room.

"Stella, if you're done making out with pretty boy over there it's time for your study session" Brandon said emotionlessly

I looked at my watch

"Right, I'll just gather up my stuff…..hey! I was not making out with him!" I screamed

"Just walk. The library closes in 2 hours. I'm hoping to fit in Math and Science" Brandon said waiting by the door

"Math AND science?" I groaned

"Don't be lazy" He said narrowing his eyes in irritation

I walked to the door

"Bye Muse, see ya at lunch" I mumbled on my way out

As we walked through the hallway Brandon was walking faster than me.

"Would you wait up!" I said now running to catch up with him

He totally ignored me!

We walked into the library, where students sat studying and using the computer.

We sat down in a quiet corner. Just as I was about to sit down in a chair Brandon slammed his backpack down in it. I glared, moving to the seat opposite him.

"Jeez man, what's your deal?" I asked

Brandon slammed open a Math textbook, ignoring me again.

"I'm sorry if I did something to upset you Brandon, but I need you to help me study" I said

He ignored me again

"Would you quit ignoring me!" I screamed at him

Everyone in the library turned to us and shushed us.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm not ignoring you. I'm just zoning out your irritating voice" Brandon said

I glared

"You're lucky you're good looking and smart cause your personality really sucks, you know that?"

We studied for a good hour and a half. Brandon taught me 2 math lessons and a science lesson. They were strangly..easy? While Brandon tutored me I realized, I am much smarter than people take me for.

"Okay, can we take a break before I explode?" I asked

"Yeah, whatever" Brandon said pulling out a book

"Thank you" I said closing my textbook

I reached into my bag and pulled out my sketchbook. I pulled out my special drawing pencils and began to draw. Drawing is the only thing that I know I'm good at. School, makes me feel stupid. Sports, make me feel like a spaz. But drawing..drawing is the one thing that I feel like I can actually do something right!

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked, looking up from his book

"Drawing" I replied calmly

"What?" He asked

"You" I said turning the sketch book around and revealing my sketch

"No matter how clumsy, stupid, and idiotic you are… I must admit. This is quite good" Brandon said taking it out of my hands to get a closer look at it

Brandon examined it for another 5 minutes in silence, looking close.

"So when are you bringing your boyfriend home?" Brandon asked

"My boyfriend?" I asked confused

"Boy you were kissing this morning" Brandon said

"John. Hell to the no. Never going to happen. That is madness!" I screamed

"Then why were you kissing him?" Brandon asked with a chuckle

"It's a long story. Let's just leave it at this, he's not, nor will he ever be my boyfriend" I said with a laugh

Brandon nodded

I checked my watch

"Well, we've already missed lunch" I said

"Then we better head back to the house" Brandon said

I nodded gathering my stuff.

When we went out into the hallway, everybody was standing around. Some getting picked up, some going to their own cars, some hanging by their lockers.

"Hey man!" Sky called over Brandon

"I'll see you at the house" I said quietly

Brandon nodded, walking over to his friends.

I took my phone out of my backpack as I started walking home. I dialed Flora's number.

"Hey Flo" I said

"Hey Stella. We missed you at lunch" She said

"Yeah, I was doing extra studying with Brandon" I said in a tired voice

"Sounds fun" Flora said with a giggle

"Where are you?" I asked

"Well the girls and I are at Musa's house. By the end of today Musa will know the periodic table!" Flora said making me laugh

"I don't freakin know what H2O is!" I heard in the backround.

Musa.

"Tell her I say good luck" I said

"She says thanks…and if she dies you can have her wardrobe" Flora said with a laugh

"Score!" I said laughing

"Where are you off to?" Flora asked

"Home" I said

"Home? By yourself? How are you going to study?" Flora asked

"Well Bran…I'll be fine" I said

I almost let the whole living with Brandon secret out! That was a close one!

"Stella. You have 4 days until finals. Are you sure you don't want Tecna to come over?" Flora asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine! You guys focus on whipping Musa into shape. If she does good..maybe we'll all get into college! That would be awesome! We all applied to Georgia state, right?" I said

"This is true. Tecna and Bloom already got their acceptance letters" Flora said

"2 down, 4 to go!" I said hopefully

"We can only hope!" Flora said happily

"Stella!" I heard from behind me

I turned around and saw Brandon behind me.

I waved.

"You know what, I have to get going" I said

"Okay, see you later" Flora said

"Bye" I said

I hung up the phone. Brandon caught up with me.

"Hey" Brandon said

"Hey" I replied

We began to walk silently

"So could you explain something to me?" I asked

"Stella, I've been explaining stuff to you for the last 3 hours! Give me a break!" Brandon said

I laughed

"I meant, 1 minute you're all like, Stella you suck I hate you, then the next second you're all like, hey buddy" I said

"Okay first of all, I never said you suck. Second of all, I never said we were friends" Brandon said

"Now that sounds like the arrogant jerk I've learned to hate!" I said sarcastically

"Really? And all this time I thought you were in LOVE with me" He said with a smirk

I hit him on the back of the head

"That was 3 months ago, before I lived with you, and before I found out you were a big jerk face" I said

"So you admit it, you like me" Brandon said

"I never said that!" I said

"Yes you did! You liiiiikkkkkeeeee me!" Brandon taunted

I opened the door to the house

"Admit it Stella, you loooovvvveee me!" Brandon said, making a face

"I do not lo…." I looked up and saw John in the kitchen cooking with Melanie

My eyes grew wide

"What the heck is going on here?" I screamed

"Stella! You never told me you had a boyfriend!" Melanie squeaked happily

"That's because I don't! John, how did you even get my address?" I asked

"Bloom told me" John said

"Okay John, you have 5 seconds to GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" I screamed

"What are you talking about Stella?" John asked

"Stella…I'm confused. He said he was your boyfriend" Melanie said

"Cause I am" John said

"Oh no you're not!" I protested

"You kissed me this morning" John said smugly

"John" I sighed

"It wasn't…I didn't…I never kissed you" I said

That's when John noticed Brandon

"Ummm…what is he doing here?" John asked

"He lives here" Melanie said with a laugh

Brandon and I looked at each other

"I…I don't understand" John stuttered, eyes wide

"Mom, I'm sorry but John doesn't have the most…simulating brain. Let me break this down for you in a way, you may understand. Me live in the house" Brandon said slowly

John glared

"You wanna fight me, mr I think I'm so smart?" John asked

"No! No! No! John, get out!" I screamed turning and pointing toward the door.

I saw 5 heads at the door. 5 shocked faces. 5 people, that I wished with everything I had weren't there.

"Guys?" I said

I saw Musa, Bloom, Layla, Flora, and Tecna looking at me with open mouths

"We came to see if you wanted to study with us, but obviously you have a full house!" Musa said

"Guys, it's not like that…" I tried

"HE lives HERE?" Layla asked

"like..WITH YOU!" Flora asked

Suddenly, Brandon's 5 friends walked in behind them, confused expressions.

"Guys…?" Brandon asked, eyes growing wide

"She LIVES here?" Helia asked, eyebrow raised

Brandon and I looked at each other wide eyed. Then back at all our friends staring at us like we were crazy. Then at Melanie, who was just downright confused.

"I…uhhhh…" Brandon and I said at the same time

"Okay, what is going on here?" Melanie screamed

"Uhhhhh" Brandon and I said again

"Can you please explain to us why exactly you're living with Brandon Sheilds" Bloom asked

"I wanted to tell you guys, I really did. But Brandon and I made a deal, and then we started to fight, and he was tutoring me so what was I supposed to do….and…and" I stuttered, just babbling on

"What?" Musa asked

I cant help it! These situations make me uncomfortable!

"Her Father and my Father are friends, so when her house went up she came to live with us, the end" Brandon said emotionlessly, heading for the stairs

Musa went toward the stairs, getting in front of Brandon and putting her arms out.

"Oh I don't think so Sheilds, get your butt in there" Musa said

"Jeez!" Brandon said, throwing his hands up

"Now explain" Sky said

"Okay first, I'm going to say this 1 last time. John Freeman, get out of my house" I said

"I'll tell everyone!" John threatened

"No!" Brandon and I said at the same time

"Then explain!" Layla said

"Well, 3 months ago, my house was knocked down by the earthquake. My Father and I had no where to stay, but then Harry Shields, my father's best friend from high school, found us and invited us to stay. I had no idea it was Brandon's house" I explained

"Then I found out, and we made it work. We promised not to tell people, you know, keep it on the DL" I said

"And that's pretty much it I guess" I said

It started to sink into everyone's minds. After Brandon's friends left saying it was alright and they understood, and John was forcefully placed out of my house and now and forever banned from ever coming over, it left my friends and I in the living room.

The girls were still dumbfounded.

"So you've been LIVING with him for 3 months now?" Musa asked

I nodded

"Why didn't you just tell us? Cant you trust us? We're your best friends Stella!" Flora said

"Yeah, this is the first time you ever lied to us!" Layla said

"It wasn't my decision to make!" I said

"Yes it was! You could've told Brandon that you had to tell us" Tecna said

They all turned to leave

"Guys..?" I pleaded

"Stella, we finally get it. The reason you couldn't tell us..was because we're not friends after all" Musa said, and I can tell she was hurt

They went out toward the gate as I just stood at the door, my mouth open in horror.

"Guys!" I screamed

They just kept walking. Not even turning back.

Once the gate shut closed, it was over.

I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

I turned, running up to my room. Just as I was about o reach my room, I accidently tripped over some laundry. I went flying toward the floor. I was expecting to feel the impact…but I didn't. Instead I felt 2 strong arms lift me up on my feet.

"Woooaahhhhh, someone's moving faster than usual" Brandon said with a raised eyebrow

Tears started going down my face

"This is all your fault!" I screamed angrily

"What?" He asked confused

"My friends…they aren't my friends anymore! They hate me now!" I cried

"And who's fault is that?" Brandon asked

"Your!" I screamed angrily

"Oh and if it's my fault, then why did you go with it huh?" He asked

I looked at him disgusted

"Do you even have a heart?" I asked

I pushed passed him and went into my room, slamming the door behind me.

That's it. I have nothing. My friends, my best friends in the whole world, our unbreakable friendship, in less than 3 hours has been crumpled. 8 years of friendship down the drain.

Now I have nobody.

Not even Brandon.


	8. Final Examination Surprises

**I'M SORRY! There aren't words to describe how sorry I am. You have to understand that I have 2 other stories. I write 6,000 to 7,000 words per chapter. Now, you have to keep in mind that I DO have a life outside of fanfiction. It's summer now, so yes, I have time to write, but I have to put time out or my friends, you know? For each chapter I write, I usually do it in 1 to 2 nights…but I stay up until 3 or 4am typing (My record was 5:30) So please do forgive me, and this story is 100 percent a go. It's been almost 3 months since I last updated, and I understand if you're furious with me and don't want to read it, but here's to all of my loyal readers, that have been begging me to continue. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I just want you guys to understand something. When the girls said they can't be friends anymore, they weren't trying to be mean. It's just that they're such close friends that they have to tell each other everything. They love each other, and they were hurt that Stella didn't tell them. **

**Anyways…**

**Chapter 8: Final Examination Surprises!**

The next day I walked to school alone. When I got there, I saw my friends…ex friends…sitting at our usual table, talking. For once in my life…I wasn't sitting with them. I sat down at another table alone, just watching them. They were laughing, and smiling happily. They were laughing more than they ever had with me.

Suddenly, Musa realized I was looking, and looked at me. I quickly looked at my hands.

I cant make it seem like I miss them, even though I do. I miss them more than anything in the world.

I dug into my bag and pulled out my English novel. I was reading it for finals.

Yup, this is what it has come to. I, Stella Solaria, am now reading, for fun!

It went like this or the rest of the week. I sat at lunch, alone. I spent study period, alone. I was even alone during class. Musa didn't talk to me once.

I got to school and sat down at a lunch table. I took out my book and began reading.

"Hey…Stella"

I looked up and saw 5 familiar faces before me.

"Oh…hey" I said slowly

There was a long pause.

Suddenly, Musa ran at me, throwing her arms around me.

"I miss you!" She cried

"I miss you too!" I cried

"Hey, save some for us!" Bloom said as they all came at me with hugs

"We couldn't last another day without you Stell, it was pure agony" Flora said

"We felt so bad watching you all along" Tecna said

"So…you guys forgive me?" I asked

"We should be asking the same question" Layla said

"Seriously, I cant believe we actually let you go cause you messed up once, I mean really? Come on!" Bloom said

I was smiling more than I had the whole week

"Let's forget this even happened, okay?" I asked

They nodded

"So..you've been living with Brandon huh?" Musa asked, nudging me playfully

"Yeah, and what I've found out is 1, boys are nasty. 2, they should wash their boxers more than once or…well you don't want to know about that. 3, they have NO hearts. And 4, they can be real asses sometimes" I said

They started laughing

"Stell you really…hold up, you saw his boxers?!" Bloom asked

"Do you have something to tell us?" Layla asked, laughing

"GOD NO! I do laundry people!" I screamed

"Stella, you're so lucky! You're living with your all time crush" Tecna said

"Try ex all time crush" I said

They hugged me once more

You know, life aint so bad after all!

Finals were in about 2 weeks, so I had a lot of studying to get done. Hard part was, I just told my tutor he had no heart, and that I hated him.  
We had been avoiding each other for a whole week. I was left studying by myself. What I have figured out is…I NEED BRANDON!

It's time to be the bigger person and apologize.

I took a breath and walked across the hall. I lightly knocked on Brandon's door.

"Brandon" I asked

No answer

"Brandon, I've come to apologize" I said

Still no answer

"Look, I'm trying to be mature here!" I said

Again, nothing!

"Fine! So that's how it's gonna be huh?" I screamed

"Well I'm comin in!" I screamed

I clenched my fists and swung my hand into the door. It just smacked my hand.

"Owwwwww!" I screamed

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" I said, clutching my hand

"Brandon! I hope you're happy!" I screamed

I heard laughing from behind me.

"Super"

I turned around and saw Brandon, with an amused look on his face.

"You think this is funny?" I asked

"Very" He said

"Okay, now you forgive me, right?" I asked

"Not yet. I just need a little more…something" Brandon said, a smile playing on his lips

"What do you want me to do? Break out in song? Do I look like mary freakin poppins?" I asked, hands on hips

"Okay your forgiven" He said

"Really!?" I asked happily

"Yeah, cause if you did break out in song…well that would be torture" He said smugly

"Hey!" I said angrily

"Uh, uh, uh. You need me. Don't you want to pass your exam?" He asked with a smirk

"Yes" I moaned, defeated

"Yes master" He corrected

"Don't push it" I said through clenched teeth.

We studied for hours. Hours turned into days, and days turned into 2 full weeks. Finals was tomorrow!

"Stella! Why don't you get this?!" Brandon screamed, shaking my shoulders.

It was 1am, and Brandon and I were the only ones awake in the whole house. We were studying in my room, sitting on the floor.

"I don't know!" I screamed, my eyes blood shot from sleep deprivation

"Just multiply it by 42!"

"I cant!" I screamed

"Stella!" He pushed me onto the floor, pinning me down

"Do it!" He screamed

"I…I..I" I stammered

"What in the world is going on?!" Melanie walked in, but paused when she saw Brandon on top of me

"Brandon? Stella? Oh my god…I so called it! You guys are so cute together!" She screamed

My face flushed

"We're not a couple. As if I would ever date this air head" Brandon said

"Mmmhhmmm, whatever you say" Melanie said, leaving

"Just keep it down. I don't want you waking Sammy" She said

We nodded

My face was still red as ever

"Keep dreaming Stella" Brandon said

"Don't flatter yourself Brandon" I replied

"Now answer the freakin question" Brandon said

"Uhhh..uuhhh….427!" I screamed

It was the first number that came to my mind!

"Correct!" Brandon screamed

"Really?!" I asked surprised

"No! Not even close. Get back to work!" He screamed at me

"Brandon, it's 1:30 am. Let's take a break" I said putting my head in my book

"Fine" Brandon yawned, laying his head down next to me

"So what are you going to do after graduation?" I asked

"I don't know, probably Princeton. Since it's right here, I want to be near the family, you know, in case of an emergency" He said

"Wow, Princeton, that's amazing" I said surprised

"I want to become a doctor" He said

"That's great!"

Wow! A doctor?! That's so hot!

"What about you?" He asked

"Mist likely no college would take me, so I'm hoping art school" I said

"That's nice" Brandon said before we both began to drift off to sleep. We fell asleep for what felt like 5 minutes, but to our surprise it was much, much more!

"Stella! Stella!"

"W..w..what?!" I said snapping my head up

"We're late!" Brandon yelled

I looked at the alarm clock. It read 8:50!

"We slept in!" I screamed running to my closet

"Finals start in 10! If we're late they wont let us take it" Brandon said

"Crap!" I screamed throwing on my clothing as fast as I could, I didn't even have time to put on my shoes when Brandon pulled me out. I quickly brushed my teeth, then ran out with him. His Father had already taken the car so we were stuck on our feet. We were running, hair uncombed, clothes all wrinkly…and I'm not sure but I think I have my underwear on backwards.

"Can we just stop so I could put my shoes on!" I begged

"No! You'll live without them. Stella Solaria, I am not, repeat NOT getting a bad grade because of your lazy ass. So, MOVE IT!" Brandon screamed, practically pushing me

"Jeez! I'm going!" I said pushing him off

We got to the school, running to the examination room.

"We have like 1 minute" Brandon screamed, as we neared the doors

"Wait!"

Brandon turned to me

I looked at the shoes that were dangling in my hand.

"Ahhh, screw it! Who needs shoes?" I said, tossing them to the side. I through my head down, running my fingers through my hair then picking it up into a tight bun. When I looked up Brandon was narrowing his eyes.

"What?" I asked, hands on hips

"You are utterly ridiculous, do you know that?" He asked

I smiled

"Sure do" I said as we walked in

The clatter of the doors, caused everybody's attention to move to us. I looked up and saw Ms. Grizelda glaring.

"What a surprise, Stella Solaria, you're late" She said with a glare

"You know what, I'm leaving this place after today so…what the hell," I said with a smile

She looked at me confused

"I've never liked you, nobody has, so why do you even bother come in every day. You're mean, you're ugly, and no offence but just because you get a coupon for a free hair cut, doesn't mean you should use it" I said

Everybody gasped, some even laughed, but most tried to hide their laughter in fear of Ms. Grizelda.

"Ms. Solaria!-"

"Alright Stella, that's enough" Brandon whispered, pulling me away

"Fine, but I was just getting started" I said, crossing my arms

"Just focus on the test" He told me

I nodded then sat down on one of the testing tables. I looked around, trying to find my girls. When the tests were handed out I abandoned my search and did as Brandon told me, I focused on my test.

Let's see, A, B, A,D, wow this is really easy! Man, Brandon is actually a really good teacher! I understood every single one! I even managed to finish before Tecna…..mind blowing!

I handed in my test, then I got up and walked out into the halls where people that finish early wait. I've never gotten to wait in here, and actually, it was quite a fulfilling feeling! Eventually, everybody was done. Some people left, but I decided to wait the extra 15 minutes for the top 100 list to be posted.

"How did you do?" Brandon asked when he found me

"Actually, I think I did really good" I said with a smile

Brandon let out a breath

"Good" He said with a half smile, then he walked of to join his own friends. I'm even surprised he talked to me in public, we barely ever talk in school.

"Stella!" Musa ran up to me along with Bloom, Tecna, Flora, and Layla

"How did you do?" I asked, gripping Musa's arms anxiously

"I think I did great!" Musa screamed

"For real?" I asked

"Yeah! Tecna and Bloom have been great tutors. We all think we did great!" Musa exclaimed

I looked at the other girls, who were nodding in agreement

We all started jumping in excitement

"Oh my god Musa, are we excited over a test?" I asked all of a sudden

"Wow, now I feel dirty" Musa said

"Same here" I said

They all laughed at us

"What? Stupid people like us are not supposed to care" Musa said

"Stella! They just posted the list!" Ms. Hudson called gaining our attention. She waved to us from the other side of the room, then crossed her fingers

We stood in a circle, our heads in.

"Look you guys, we all did our best, so that's all that matters, right?" Bloom asked

"Right!" We all agreed

"Now…come on. Let's go check out that list" Layla said

I took a breath. This is it. The moment of truth. The moment I've been preparing for for the last 10 weeks. The moment that all of my studying will finally-hopefully, pay off.

I looked at the very end of the list. No point in even looking at the top 50, as if I could even make it there. The bottom 50 is still in the top 100 so it's fine with me. I looked through the list. Come on Solaria, where are you…

I searched through all the names…but I wasn't there.

I slid down to the floor, my mouth going wide. I didn't make it. That's it. It's over.

I put my head between my legs, taking deep breathes. Well, what can I say, once an idiot, always an idiot.

"Stella, what the hell? Why are you crying?" Brandon asked when he saw me

"I didn't make it" I said softly

Brandon smirked

"Did you even bother to check the top 50?" He asked

I lifted an eyebrow, getting up and going over to the list. I started at the bottom, making my way to the top and then…

STELLA SOLARIA, NUMBER 2!?

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I cried, jumping up and down

Brandon, of course, got number 1. But you know what? I don't care! Because I got number 2!

"2! I got number 2!" I screamed loudly, running to Brandon and wrapping my arms around Brandon.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I cried

Brandon pushed me off, obviously embarrassed. But you know what? That's okay, because I got number 2!

After I was officially screamed out, the girls and I went out for a late lunch. Tecna had made number 14, Bloom made number 18, Flora and Layla even got on the list, ranking as number 28 and number 43. Musa on the other hand didn't make it…but she was still really happy for us.

I went home that night, happy as ever. I decided to save the big news until after dinner. What happened after dinner, however, that's when all hell broke lose.

"I'm sorry, but I'm moving out"

Melanie was crying her eyes out. Melanie was usually a really composed movie, even when she was trying to get Brandon and I together, she was still extremely graceful. Now, she was totally loose. I'd never seen her like this.

"B..but why? Why do you want to leave? Have I not been a good mother to you?" Melanie pleaded

"Mom, calm down. It has nothing to do with you. I just want to be able to focus on my studies, and I cant do that here with all the noise. I'm of legal age now, and I don't think it's really in your power" Brandon said, as lightly as possible

Brandon had announced he was moving out after the summer ended. I held my head high, with my mouth shut, showing him that I absolutely had no feelings toward him….even though I completely and absolutely did.

"B..but you and Stella…were going to get married" Melanie sniffled

My face turned bright red

"No we weren't. See, this is why I have to move out. I'm going to be studying 24/7, so I cant have you on my back laying match maker all the time" Brandon said in a cruel tone

"How could you be so cruel?" I asked as I went to comfort Melanie

"I'm just telling her the truth" He said, crossing his arms

"You're so…you're so…mean! How could you say such things to the woman who for you and loved you for 18 years, to a woman that had to listen to all your crap for 18 years. Hell, I've only known you for 6 years and I cant stand you" I said glaring at him

"Funny, cause from my point of view, you're in love with me" He said with a smirk

"You…."

"Stella, there's no use, Brandon's right, he's old enough to care for himself!" Melanie cried, wiping away her tears

I gave Brandon a death glare, then sat down crossing my arms

"But Brandon, who's going to tutor me?" Sammy asked. At that point I actually felt for him. Losing his older brother, the only brother he's got, and will ever have.

Suddenly, a smile snapped on my face

"I can!" I screamed getting up

"No way, I'd have better luck with a monkey" Sammy said

"Well could a monkey score number on the top 100 list?" I asked in a singy tone

Everybody gasped

"Stella, you're lying, right?" My Dad asked in disbelief

"Nope, I got umber 2!" I screamed happily

"Yeah, and who got number 1?" Sammy asked with a smirk

God I hate that kid.

"Brandon" I mumbled under my breath

"Who? I couldn't hear you" Sammy said, a hand to his ear

"Brandon! Okay? Brandon did. But still, I got number 2" I said

"Oh congratulations!" Melanie exclaimed, wiping the last of her tears away, and hugging me

Suddenly the doorbell rang

"I'll go get the door, Stella you go to the fridge and get the cake out so we can celebrate!" Melanie said excitedly

I went to the kitchen, opening up the fridge. I took out the half chocolate, half vanilla cake Melanie had made for Brandon and I. Brandon likes vanilla, but I like chocolate.

I put it on the counter, then shut the fridge door, reveling a very smug looking Brandon. He had his arms crossed, leaning back on the counter coolly.

"Ahhh!" I jumped, clutching my heart. He'd startled me!

"What do you want?" I asked angrily

"Wow, I would think you'd be so upset because I'm leaving" Brandon said

"What in the world would possess you to think that?" I asked, hands on hips

"You know, because you're in looooovvvveeee with me?" He taunted

"What are you talking about? With you out of the picture I can turn your room into my own personal art studio!"

"But admit it, you're going to miss me" He said nudging me playfully

"Yeah, no" I said, putting my finger into the chocolate frosting and licking it of my finger

"Yes you are, because you looovvveeee me" He taunted

"No I don't" I said annoyed

"Dear Brandon, I have been in love with you for quite some time now. I'm not exactly what you call bright, and I know that you probably like that in a girl. How couldn't you, you're the smarted guy in this school!" Brandon started in a high pitched voice. I know those words. Crap! He memorized my love letter!  
"No!" I jumped trying to shut him up

"I know this is kind of cliché, and I'm sure there's probably thousands of girls wanting to go out with you, and I mean why would you pick me out of all of them. I just want to talk to you…like, face to face" He continued in that same high pitched voice

"No! Stop!" I cried, jumping on his back. I was on his back like a piggyback, except my arms were around his neck, and the rest of my body was hanging out dangling in the air.

He started to walk forward, trying to balance.

". I hope you could think of me..the way that I think of you. Love," Brandon continued, but then he was cut off

"Stella"

I looked up and saw a man in a suit and tie. He had black, graying hair, a perfectly chiseled face…basically he was really official looking. He looked at Brandon and I with a shocked look…in fact everyone did. But..I don't think we were the ones that were shocking them.

"Stella, this man wants to give you a scholarship to Princeton" Melanie said, dumbfounded.

I stood there, wide eyed on top of Brandon.

Officially, THE craziest moment of my ENTIRE life.


	9. Graduation: A magical night?

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It took longer than anticipated, because if you notice it's longer than normally. Hope you enjoy, and to everybody that have been PMing me suggestions, thanks for all of your awesome ideas. Some, I cant use because I'm trying to stay true to the anime, but at the same time I'm making it different. Anyhow, hope you enjoy!**

**Author's Note: Okay so before you read this chapter, things regarding college, keep in mind I'm only a teen. I haven't applied for college yet, so I don't really know how it works so much. Unrealistic things such as everybody going to the same college, I understand that can never happen in real life. This is fanfiction…some things don't have to be realistic. :)**

**Chapter 9: **

My face was clear in shock, my mouth gaping, my eyes wide. There was a long moment of silence in that kitchen, nobody knowing what to do.

"Stella, get of me" Brandon whispered, in an angered manner, trying to comose himself again.

I slid of his back, blushing deeply. As I slid off, I fell to on my but! I scrambled up, flattening out my clothing then smiling sheepishly at the college board executive.

"Umm…hello sir, my name is Stella Solaria….the 3rd!" I cried out that last part, hoping to sound as official as I could

"Ms. Solaria, my name is Ronald Klark, I'm from Princeton University" He said, shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you" I said, my nerves beginning to fade

"Ms. Solaria, we at Princeton University would love to see you join us this fall" Ronald said

I heard Brandon gasp silently.

"I'm confused" I said

"No surprise there" Sammy mumbled under his breath

"We heard about your phenomenal increase in test scores, that's what we like to see in students, a yearn to achieve greatness"

I cleared my throat awkwardly

"Brandon, what does yearn mean" I whispered silently

Brandon smacked his forehead with his palm

"Let me get this straight, YOU want to give THAT an academic scholarship to an ivy league school?" Sammy asked

"Shhh, Sammy, go upstairs" Melanie whispered to her son, who didn't listen

"Well, it's not exactly an academic scholarship" Mr. Klark said

We all looked at him

"Huh?" We all said together

"It's an art scholarship. We've seen your work and it is phenomenal. You're clearly very focused on making it a career of yours. It is quite a talent" He said

I narrowed my eyes

"How did you see my drawings? Honestly, how do you even know me? I never applied to your collage" I said, trying to make it sound as nice as possible

"What are you talking about? You applied 2 months ago" He said, confused

"What are you talking about?" I asked

He went into his briefcase, taking out a few sheets of paper

"See, you applied, and you sent in some of your art work" He said

He handed me the papers, and sure enough on the top line it said Stella Solaria, in a VERY familiar looking hand writing. Hell, I'd know this forgery anywhere!

"Musa" I mumbled under my breath

"Is there a problem Ms. Solaria?" Ronald asked

"N..no. Not at all" I said shaking my head

"So, what do you say, would you like to come attend Princeton. On the grounds of course that you maintain at least a C, and of course that you continuously attend all of our art and literature classes" He said

I looked up at my father with a questioning glance.

"I think it's a good idea Stell" My Dad said encouragingly

"Well….I'd like to think about it, if that's okay?" I said, keeping my cool. If I explode with happiness, I'll look unprofessional.

"Alright, just remember, full scholarship, all expenses paid for" He said before leaving.

He shook hands with everybody, then went to the door.

"Oh and Mr. Sheilds, hopefully we'll be seeing you this fall as well?" Ronald said

"Yes sir" Brandon said, sounding like a grown up.

Once I saw his car leave, I burst.

"Oh my god!" I screamed jumping up and down

"Yay! Now Brandon and Stella don't have to split!" Melanie cried, jumping around like I was

I stopped jumping

"What?!" Brandon and I screamed together

"You guys can share Brandon's apartment! This is going to be so great!" She said giggling

"Oh I don't think so!" I said, blushing

"Yeah, with all this money she's saving on tuition I think she can get her own place" Brandon snapped

I was about to fire back but then my phone started ringing.

"Hey!" I cried happily into my cell phone

"OhmygoshStella!" An ecstatic Musa screamed

"Breath through your words Muse" I said laughing

"Get this! Tecna and Bloom said that if they tutored us, we'll all have to apply for Princeton. When we sent in our applications, it was more of a joke. Like as if any of us could get in. I even sent one in for you,"

"Yeah I know, dude, we are gonna talk about that one later" I said

She laughed

"Let me finish! So then after Tecna and Bloom got their acceptance letters, so did Flora and Layla…and then I suddenly felt like it wasn't a joke. So I took it apon myself to get you and I in. Now I know this sounds really crazy, but I marched on into that office, and I showed them your paintings, talking about why we should get it even though we're idiots and you have to be smart to get in. Apparently, I was a good public speaker, because they let me in! I'm in! I'm in!" Musa cried

"No freaking way! I just got a freaking scholarship! You're a freaking genius!" I screamed

"I freaking know! We're saying freaking too much!" She cried

We laughed

"You know what this means right?" She asked

"What?" I asked

"We get to dorm in collage, and get that collage experience we always talked about when we were kids" She said

I smiled brightly

"A they say dreams DON'T come true" I said with a snort

She laughed

"I'll talk to you later, my parents said that they had some kind of a surprise for me for getting into collage" She said excitedly

"I'm so happy for you Muse, congratulations" I said

"You too! These 2 idiots just graduated from morons, to not morons!" She cried

I laughed, then hung up

"Hold on, they got accepted too? What is this?!" Sammy exclaimed, throwing his arms up to the sky

"Shut up Sammy. Guess what, we're all going to dorm" I said with a smile

"Yes!" Brandon exclaimed

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him

"Because, now I don't have to deal with you anymore" He said smugly

"Brandon, why cant you just be happy for me? Just this once?" I asked

Before we knew it, our graduation ceremony was approaching. We had to go to the school to do a practice every day, a week before graduation. Brandon, of course, was valedictorian. The day before the graduation ceremony, Ms. Hudson had come up to me and, proudly, told me I'd be making a speech! After word got around about my scholarship, which I happily accepted, people were really…shocked. Trying hard not to take that offensively….

It was the day before the graduation ceremony, I had my outfit set, I had my speech all done, only 1 thing left to do.

Gloat to Brandon.

"Hey Brandon" I said, stepping into his bedroom

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone, not looking up from his book

I danced over to him happily

"Guess who's giving the speech tomorrow" I said smiling

"Me" He said eyeing me weirdly

"No, I am. Ms. Hudson told me today" I said confused

Brandon put his book down and stood up.

"No, Ms. Grizelda told me I'd be making the speech after she told me I was valedictorian" randon said

"No, I am"

"No, Iam"

"No! I am!"

"No! I am!"

"NO! I AM!"

"NO! I AM!"

"Actually, you both are"

We looked toward the door, seeing Melanie, a bright smile on her face.

"What are you talking about, mom?" Brandon asked

"The school just called asking if you 2 finished the speech yet"

"We? Us? 2? NO!" Brandon screamed

"Thanks man, really feeling the love" I murmured

"Just write the speech together" Melanie said

"Wait! I already wrote my speech though!" I exclaimed

Brandon huffed

"Let's see it" Brandon said

I smiled

"Fine"

I started to feel in my pockets

"Could have sworn I put it in my pockets…oh!" I reached into my shoe pulling out the crumpled piece of paper

"Why was it in your shoe?" Brandon asked giving me a weird look

"So I don't loose it, duh. And I'm supposed to be the airhead" I said with a snort

Brandon rolled his eyes, then motioned for me to give it to him. I handed it to Brandon with a smile.

"It's a good one" I said

Brandon opened up the paper, then looked at me.

"Stella"

"Yes?"

"There's only 1 word on here!" Brandon exclaimed

"What word?" Melanie asked with a laugh

Brandon turned the paper around for Melanie to see

"Goodbye" Brandon said

Melanie and I started laughing

"Oh come on Brandon, it'll be funny! Musa told me to do it" I said

"Well Musa's a bigger idiot than you are. I don't intend to make a fool of myself tomorrow, so we are going to write a real speech" Brandon said, pushing his mother out and shutting the door behind him

"A real speech? Why cant we just wing it?" I asked, collapsing on his bed

"Wing it? You cant just wing a speech" Brandon said

"Why not?" I asked

"Because have you seen yourself under pressure? You're horrible" Brandon said

I glared

"Brandon, Brandon, Brandon, sometimes you just got to go with the flow. See, this is why I'm the one with the scholarship" I said shaking my head

"Shut up. Now come on, we are writing this speech" He said, and without an effort, he pulled me off the bed and to his desk

"Fine! God, your pushy" I said crossing my arms

We sat down together at his desk and wrote the speech. It took 3 hours, most of it was Brandon doing all the work and me either eating, doodling, or singing….then being told to shut up.

"Finally, we're done" I sighed, sitting back, staring at our work of beauty.

"Good, now practice reading it" He said

I rolled my eyes, then looked at the speech, reading through the lines.

"Brandon, I don't know what half these words even mean" I said

"Okay, how did you get this scholarship?" Brandon asked, putting his head in his hands

I shrugged with a smile

"I have a talent, and they recognized it" I said

"Anybody can pick up a pencil and draw" He said rolling his eyes

"Yeah? Let's see what you got" I said handing him a pencil and crossing my arms with a smirk

He took it and drew a…well I'm honestly not sure what it was

"What…what is it?" I asked

"A rabbit" He said, as if it weren't obvious

I broke out in laughter

"A rabbit? And since when does a rabbit have 7 legs and what's that thing sticking out of its butt?" I asked

"His tail"

I broke out into another fit of giggles.

"Okay so I'm not a great drawer, who cares?"" He said, setting the pencil down and crossing his arms stubbornly

"Yes! I can do something you cant! I cant do something you cant!" I sung dancing around

"Whatever" He said emotionlessly laying on his bed

I put my fist up to him imitating a fake microphone

"So Mr. Sheilds, what does it feel like to not be able to do something that Stella Solaria can do?" I asked in a talk show hostish voice

He glared

"Get out of my room"

I marched to the door, taking the speech with me.

"You're so annoying!"

I shut the door, going into my room across the hall. Tomorrow I would officially be a graduate! Honestly, I did NOT think I was going to make it this far!

I went into my closet, taking out my dress and admiring it's beauty. The top of it was a strapless black, sweet heart neckline. The black stopped mid waist, then it went out in very elegant red ruffles. It was perfect! It was fitted in all the right places. I spent months and months with my friends searching for just the right dress. I'll be wearing this to the graduation banquet afterwards. After the actual ceremony, we have a big banquet, then the next day we have real parties. The banquet is where everybody talks, and we have a big feast. I'm so excited! For the actual ceremony I'm wearing a cute flowy dress that had an open back…not that it mattered though because I'll be wearing my gown over it.

I looked in the mirror, putting the dress on top of my body. What if Brandon were to kiss me? That would be my first kiss.

I laughed to myself.

As if. As if that could ever happen, to me none the less. Brandon might kiss a girl, most guys do, symbolizing that they love their girls and want to stay with them forever. Some even confess their loves to people on the night of graduation. Magical things happen on graduation night, I wonder what wonders could happen to me. My mind drifted off into Stella fairytale world.

"Hey Stel-err…what are you doing?"

My eyes shot to the door where I saw Sammy lifting his eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, putting the dress on my bed

"What do you want you little twerp?" I asked. I'm usually not a mean person…not to sound conceited or anything…but with Sammy, it's a whole different ballgame. Sammy's not afraid to insult me, I'm not afraid to insult him back. It's the same with Brandon.

"I was just coming in here to wish you a good luck tomorrow" He said with an innocent smile…..too innocent.

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"Okay seriously, what do you want?" I asked

"Honestly. I just wanted to tell you to do your best, and know that I'll be out there in the crowd, along with the 500 other people, watching you, listening to each and every one of your words" He said

Now I got it.

"Oh shut up! Get out!" I said pointing to the door

"Don't choke!" He cried just as I slammed the door behind him. I could hear his laughter from inside of my room.

Please, Sammy. He couldn't scare me if there were 14000 people in the crowd. I don't get nervous by those things…most of the time.

Either way, there is nothing stopping me from leaving that school with a bang. Everybody there knows me as the trouble maker. Do I hate that title….not really. But I want people to know that I can be smart too! I hate that people think I'm an idiot! I am SO not! They don't even know me!

I put my dress back in my closet, then changed into pajamas. I got in my bed, shutting my eyes. Nothing can ruin my graduation, nothing.

I woke the net morning extra early so I can do my hair. Most girls get it done professionally, but than again, most girls don't have a Melanie.

"Sweety, you will look dazzling!" Melanie exclaimed bringing in the blow dryer and the curling iron.

Melanie is the BEST at doing hair. She does hers everyday. My hair is naturally straight, so Melanie said she wanted to blow dry it out than add some curls for a cute bounce that I normally don't have. It came out really great, looking as professional as it gets. I put on my own make-up, because I'm actually really good with a make-up brush. I put on eyeliner, then mascara. I put on a light shade of eye shadow, so I don't look like a complete zombie. I put on cover up to hide a few zits, then I put on a very light coat of blush. I put red lip gloss on that made a perfect contrast with my pale skin.. I am the type of person that likes make-up, but I put on enough for it to look good, but not like a monster.

I went into my closet, then I found my dress. I slid it on from the bottom up because I didn't want to mess up my hair. I slid on my black high heeled shoes, then I looked into the mirror, smiling at my reflection.

Perfect.

Well….as perfect as it gets. Nobody in the world is perfect so I guess perfect isnt the world for it. How about….better than before! Yeah, that's how you describe the way I look, I look better than I originally do. Of course I don't usually walk around in a dress and high heeled shoes but…

"Oh Stella, you look stunning!" Melanie squeaked when I went downstairs. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Thanks!" I said with a laugh, hugging her.

"Stella, what are you….Woooaahhhhhhh!"

Sammy walked in and when he saw my face his face scrunched up.

"What's all over your face? You look like a…just gross!" Sammy said shaking his head in disgust. I know Sammy by now. I know the way he thinks. I know how to decode his talk. Gross is just the Sammy version of saying you look beautiful.

"Thanks, Sammy" I said sincerely

Brandon walked in wearing a crisp black tuxedo with an elegant tie. Oh god! He looked so good! Don't stare Stella, don't stare! He looked up at me and for a split second I saw his eyes open in a shocked way.

I blushed at deep red.

"Yeah…s..so let's go" I stuttered out

"Yeah" Brandon said snapping out of it

"No wait! I want pictures! Stella, you go first, then Brandon. Then I want one of you guys together" Melanie exclaimed, holding up her camera

"Not right now, Melanie. We'll be late if we don't hurry" Mr. Sheilds said, checking his watch

"Oh, alright. But when we get to the schools I want one of you 2 in your gowns" Melanie said, defeated. Our gowns were at the school. They were preordered, one for each graduate in the size they'd ordered.

Mr. Sheilds drove us all, Brandon, Sammy, Melanie, my Dad, and I, to the school. Brandon and I walked ahead to the gym where everyone was getting ready. I looked around and finally spotted Bloom and the girls.

"Guys!" I called getting their attention

"Hey!"

They ran to me and we all hugged

"You guys look really pretty" I complimented, nudging Tecna playfully

"You too" Flora said with a laugh

"Oh my gosh you guys. We're freakin graduating!" Musa said shaking us all

"I know! Just think, in 2 months from now we'll be partying it up, Princeton style!" I said, high fiving Musa

We all laughed happily, on our way to get our gowns. I finally found mine in the pile of gowns, putting it on. The white silky gown clung to my body nicely, and the cute matching little hat was set in the perfect spot. Bloom helped me put mine on, and I helped her with hers.

"Are you nervous?" Layla asked

"Not at all, Brandon made us prepare a speech" I said, like it was the stupidest idea in the world.

"Really? No offence Stell, but your not exactly a preparing kind of person" Tecna said

"Yeah, and what about that speech we talked about?" Musa asked

"I know. Brandon said I'd, and I quote, make a fool of myself" I said

Musa snorted

"Coming from him it must be true" Musa said sarcastically

"Yes. The great Brandon Sheilds knows everything, and anything" Bloom continued in her dramatic voice

We all laughed

"Students! Line up!" Ms. Grizelda said

The thing I will miss the least is old Ms. Grizelda

I got in line between Musa and Bloom. Across from us was the boys line. I don't know why, I guess it's habit, but I found my eyes roaming the line for Brandon. I finally found his alluring brown eyes connect with mine, and I quickly looked away, embarrassed. I looked up again only to see him rolling his eyes, shaking his head in an annoyed way.

Suddenly, the classic graduation music started. Each student walked out in pairs, 1 boy, 1 girl. I found myself suddenly praying, please let me walk down with Brandon. I don't know why, but I feel like if we walk down together it'll be like a sign that we're meant for each other. To my dismay, I ended up walking down with John! Blech! Don't get me wrong, he was a very good looking guy…just his personality….

He looked over at me and smiled, with a blush. I looked away quickly. Oh good god, please tell me this isn't happening.

Then I saw Melanie, and she took me right out of my misery. Melanie was standing with the video camera in her hands, waving frantically, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled brightly at them. My dad had tears in his eyes! Tears!

I smiled at him

Then I looked over at Sammy, who had his eyes closed, and his hands around his neck. His mouth was mouthing, "choke! Choke!"

I glared at him, making him giggle.

I finally made it to my chair and took my seat between Musa and Bloom. The ceremony began with teacher, after teach making speeches, boring, boring speeches. With the exception of Ms. H, the only cool teacher in this school. Her speech consisted of instead of talking about all the stuff we learned, she talked about, as she said, "What really mattered", she talked about us! Her students! She talked about happy memories she had with us, and about how she feels like we're her babies going off into the real world. Musa started crying a little bit, and I was on the verge. She's really one in a million. You'll never find a teacher as good as Ms. H.

"We would like to invite Brandon Sheilds, our valedictorian to the podium" Ms. Grizelda said

Everybody cheered for their favorite student….especially girls….urrrghhhh….

"And our scholarship graduate, Stella Solaria" People started to clap…but then they gasped! GASPED!

"Yeah, that's right!" I said to all of them then, with a shrug, I walked up to the stand, doing a little happy dance on the way.

"Err…yeah! Stella!" Musa called

I smiled at her, as the crowd joined in clapping.

Brandon walked up too, meeting me by the podium.

"Where's the speech?" He whispered to me

"I don't know, you said you were bringing it" I whispered back

"No I specifically said, Stella, bring the speech, I mean seriously! Do you listen to like every other word I say?" He whispered angrily

"Screw it, I'm winging it. Watch and learn, buddy" I said

"Oh crap.." Brandon said palming his face

I turned the small microphone towards me.

"Fellow classmates, teachers, principle Grizelda" I said

"Highschool is a…journey" I said making it up as I went along

"With uhh..with twists and turns, and you know…surprises. I mean who'd have thought a class C student would be up here giving this speech today, am I right?" I said pointing to myself

The crowd laughed. Sweet! I was doing a good job!

"And I mean, did we have the best principle? No. Did we have the best teachers? Unless you were in Ms. Hudson's class, nope. Did we have any fun here what so ever except for if you were in class C, not a chance! So basically, what I am trying to say is.." I paused trying to think of what exactly it WAS that I was trying to say

Everybody in the crowd was laughing, obviously entertained.

"Stella, stop" Brandon said out loud

"No way, I'm on a roll here" I said with a smile, nodding my head

"No you're not, you're making a fool of yourself" He said accusingly

"Yeah, I'm the one making a fool of themselves? Am the one that forgot the speech?" I asked, my voice slightly rising

"It's not my fault, it's yours!" He yelled, losing his cool guy attitude

"Brandon, you're such a know it all!" I screamed at him

Everybody was watching our quarrel

"Me? What about you little ms. Oooooo! Look at me! I got a scholarship, because I know how to doodle!" He said in a mockingly high pitched voice, using his hands for emphasis

"At least I got a scholarship!"

"Yes, for doing absolutely nothing! You ditched class to do who knows what almost every day, you caused trouble throughout the school, and you made opprobrious catastrophes" He said

I paused for a second

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" Brandon asked

I looked down, shaking my head sheepishly.

"Well…who cares! Nobody human uses the words _oprobus_" I said disgusted

"It's opprobrious" He said pronouncing the word correctly

He rolled his eyes

"I've worked my ass off for 4 years, I'm the one that tutored you and got you number 2, and I'm the one who had to put up with you for the last 8 months! Face it Stella, you are NOTHING without me!" He screamed

I got really mad, my fists balling up at my sides

"You arrogant, know it all, conceited, little jerkwad!" I screamed

"Jerkwad isnt a word!" He yelled back

"Auugghhhh!" I lunged at him and we started rolling on the floor fighting. I punched him and kicked at him, and he did the exact same to me. Everybody was watching in horror/amusement.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get off each other!" Musa, Bloom, and 2 of Brandon's friends, I think their names were Riven and Sky came up and tried to pull us off each other. They were unsuccessful though

"BRANDON SHEILDS! STELLA SOLARIA! STOP THIS NONCENSE AT ONCE!" Melanie screamed getting on stage

We both paused, wide eyed. Melanie looked extremely scary. Her eyes were wide, and there was a vain popping out of her neck from screaming. If looks could kill…I'd be dead right now. Musa, Bloom, and the 2 guys stepped to the side quickly, frightened too.

"Stella!" Melanie screamed. She's never yelled at me before, this was a whole new leaf for us.

"Eeeep!" I yelped running behind Brandon for protection

"Brandon started it" I exclaimed

"Stella, you sound like a 6 year old" Brandon told me

"I'm okay with that," I said crouching behind him for cover

"Stttooooppppp!"

Everybody's heads turned to the tall blonde that made his way up the stage.

John Freeman.

Not this! Not now! Not in front of all of these people!

"Stella Solaria! Marry me!" John screamed, his blue eyes baring into mine

Everybody in the crowd started laughing as my face turned bright red. I looked at him in a horrified way. I cleared my throat, feeling like I was about to cry from embarrassment. Melanie was looking at me with wide eyes, along with Brandon because of John's sudden outburst. I turned the mic to me, clearing my throat.

"And in conclusion I would like to say to the graduating class of 2012…see ya!" I screamed before jumping off the stage and running as fast as I could in high heels. 5 other people came running behind me, and I knew who they were. I ran down the halls, already feeling the tears pick up. I ran right into the girl's bathroom.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god" I was panicking as an endless parade of tears fell down my face. I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms, crying.

"Stella!"

I looked toward the door and saw Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Tecna ran in concerned.

I turned my head, trying to block out the fact that I was crying. There was no fooling them though. Musa hugged me from behind, turning me around.

"It's okay" She soothed

"That was so embarrassing!" I cried

"No, honestly, it wasn't that bad" Tecna tried

"Okay let's review, shall we? I LITERALLY fought with Brandon, until his mother scared the living day lights out of me, then crazy John proposed? Like what the hell?" I asked

They were silent, thinking of what to say.

"Well…on the bright side, I got that Sky's number" Bloom said holding up a piece of paper

Everybody looked at her like, now is not the time.

"Okay, it's bad when you say it like that, but from our point of view, it was more funny than embarrassing" Flora said with a warm smile

I laughed, wiping away my tears

"Oh it's a good thing I wore waterproof mascara" I said

They all laughed

"Stella, listen to me. You walk in there and get your well deserved diploma with your head held high" Layla said

I nodded, finally understanding how foolish I was being.

"Yeah…yeah! You're right!" I said

"Now come on, let's go get our freaking diplomas so we can go to college and guess what? When we're in college, none of this will matter" Musa said

I nodded, feeling motivated.

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!"

The 5 of us walked in there with our heads held up high, not taking a second glance at anybody. I walked up to John Freeman, who looked at me hopefully.

"Okay, look. Either you have to leave me alone, or quit it" I said. I turned on my heels, then went to my seat, feeling better.

"Well…this sure is a…memorable day…am I right?" Ms. Grizelda said, trying to make a joke

Nobody laughed.

She sighed.

"When I call your name please come up and take your diploma, then go sit down" Grizelda said

"Bloom Sparks"

"Layla Tides"

"Tecna Zenith"

"Musa Melody"

"Flora Linphea"

"Stella Solaria"

I took a deep breath, then I stood up and walked up to the podium.

Ms. Grizelda grimaced when she saw me.

"Thanks dude" I said. I took the diploma from her, then saluted her, making her glare

I went back to my seat with a grin.

"Brandon Sheilds"

Brandon went up and shook Ms. Grizelda's hand. He took his diploma, earning lots of claps from the audience. Shocking! Shocking how even after all that, Brandon still has so many errr…fans? Well, I guess if you're as good looking as that what truly is on the inside means just about nothing. Brandon proves my point completely.

Ms. Grizelda finished calling everybody's names, then smiled. I've never seen her smile before. I wonder if it was because she'd never have to see us again…

"Congradulations, class of 2012!"

We all moved our tassels from the left side to the right side.

We all screamed, throwing our caps in the air. I screamed, hugging the girls. We were all hugging and jumping up and down in a circle.

"Ahhh, Stella!" Melanie came and hugged me

I smiled, hugging her back

"Sorry for before. I was just…"

"Why are you sorry, Mel? I was the one that ruined the evening…" I said

"Oh, sweety. You didn't ruin the evening, you just made it a little less boring" She said with a smile. I laughed, hugging her again.

"Stella!" My Father lifted me up into a hug and kissed me

"Your mother would be so proud of you" He said

I smiled

"Thanks Dad"

"Congrats Stella" Sammy said glumly

"You did it. You graduated!" Mr. Knightly said knuckle pounding me.

Brandon came by, shaking all of the men's hands, hugging Melanie, then disregarding me completely. Actually, he glared at me. The nerve of that little…

"Yeah, whatever, Shields. Stare all you want, just know anything you say or do wont make me angry. I'm too happy" I said with a giggle

The girls and I changed out of our gowns, then went to lunch at our favorite diner. AT around 5 we all went home to get ready for the banquet. My hair and make-up was done from before, so I was fine with that, all I had to do was change my dress and shoes. I put on red and black dress, with a pair of red stilettos. I put on a really pretty necklace, and a few bracelets. When it was time to go I quickly grabbed my jacket then met Brandon downstairs. He was going to take me in his car, though he fought against it. Melanie took pictures of us…well me. Brandon refused to get his picture taken.

When we got there they had tables set according to classes. There was a Class A table, a Class B table, and a Class C table. I sat down at my Class C table with all of my classmates. Too bad Tecna, Bloom, Flora, and Layla couldn't sit with us, but Musa and I still had a good time. Let's just say, you could definitely tell which table was the fun one! We were having so much fun! Somebody dared John to chuck a whole bottle of ketchup…and he did! Even Ms. H sat with us! I couldn't help but look over at the Class A table, no matter how much heart ache Brandon causes me, somehow I still find myself being drawn in. It was so infuriating!

The Class A table were all cheering for themselves as if they were all high and mighty. Whatever, they were all table about politics and junk, we were talking about funny moments from the year. Yeah, it was definitely clear who the fun one was.

"And then! And then! Milk just SQUIRTED out of my nose! It was hysterical!" Musa finished telling her story, everybody laughing

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go use the bathroom" I said

"Okay, be back soon. I'm about to do my Donald Trump impression" She said

I laughed

"Don't want to miss that one" I said

I got up, walking past all the table. Just as I was making my way past the Class A table, somebody put their foot out, making me trip.

"Oowwww!" I screamed, holding my arms out like, what the hell dude!?

"That's for making a fool of our class" He said with a glare

"Believe me, you didn't need me to make a fool of your class" I said with a snort, getting up brushing myself off. I was about to start walking when…

"We all know you just have a crush on Brandon" A girl said with a smirk

"Brianna, shut up" Bloom said

Bloom and Tecna so don't belong with this rude bunch.

I tried to keep a straight face

"I don't like Brandon" I said clearly

"Really? Funny, because you said you loved me in that love letter" Brandon said, the table erupting in laughter

I froze, my confidence suddenly turning into fear. I glared at Brandon

"Don't you dare" I whispered, clutching his arm

"How did it go again? Dear Brandon," He started to recite my letter out loud, making everybody laugh at me. Tears started to boil up inside me. I bit down hard on my teeth, holding back the tears. Then I realized something. Brandon has something on me…but I have something on him too. I smirked.

"Go ahead, continue to laugh, but I'm the only one that knows Brandon Shield's secret" I said, a smile playing at my lips

I seemed to have sparked everybody's interest..including Brandon. Brandon stood frozen.

"Stella…don't" He warned, angrily.

"Brandon never kissed a girl!" I screamed loudly

Everybody's mouth went wide open in shock. The words left me faster than I'd anticipated for, as if I knew their reaction already.

"Brandon never even had a girlfriend before!" I said loudly

There was a pause…then the room erupted in laughter. I was laughing so much, I forgot about those stupid tears I was about to let go of. People say revenge is never the answer, I for one say, hell, revenge is sweet!

Brandon glared, taking my arm angrily.

"Let's go" he said

"Wait! Where are you going! Let me go!" I cried, trying to break free of his firm grasp

Brandon kept walking, taking me out to the back end of school. There was nobody in the dark secluded area. It was so quiet, you could hear my heart beat…or was it just me?

Brandon pushed me up against the wall, his hand slamming to the area next to my head. I jumped, scared.

"W..what are you doing?!" I asked, trying to make it sound forceful, but it came out shallower than I'd hoped for

"Why? Why did you do that? We made a deal! You freaking little bitch!" He screamed at me

My mouth shot open

"Oh snap, you did not just call me what I think you just called me" I said

He rolled his eyes, removing his arm and stepping to the side.

"I cannot believe you have the…the audacity," Picked that fancy word up from Brandon!

"to call me that! I just embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Then, just when they start to forget about it, you ruin everything! You just go off and embarrass me again! Do you enjoy my misery? Is that what it is?! You…jerk!" I screamed angrily.

"Me? You're such a brat, Stella, a brat, a spoiled little brat!" He yelled

"A spoiled brat? Oh hell to the no! You did not just call me that!" I screamed, walking off for a second, then turning around to face him.

"My mother died when I was 6! 6 years old, Brandon! My Father had to work 2 jobs just to support us! I was stuck with everything since then. Cooking, cleaning, all the jobs of a mother, plus more…and I was only 6! I practically raised myself! Everything in life that I have ever wanted, I had to work for it! And what did you do? Oh that's right, you were being waited on by butlers and maids, getting everything you ever wanted! But you know what the biggest difference between you and me is? Through all of my life I went through everything, whether it was too hard, or too long, or too far, I went through it with a smile. Where as you were just a cruel, ungrateful child. So if you even THINK for a second, that you could EVER call me a brat, you better shove it Brandon Sheilds! You and me are nothing alike, and I hope it stays like that forever!" I screamed, getting really close in to his face. He didn't even look like anything I just said to him even meant anything.

"It's you an I" He said

Huh?

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You said, you and me are nothing alike and you hope it stays like that forever. Grammatically correct, it's you and I" He said emotionlessly

My eyes grew wide

"AUUGGHHHHH!" I yelled

"GOD! What did I ever see in you?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow

"You think you can do better?" He asked smugly

"No I KNOW I can do better. In fact, I'm going to go off to Princeton and meet the guy of my dreams, then I'll become an artist, we'll get married, and have the best life ever" I said

"Oh really?" He asked. I was so stuck in Stella land again that I was oblivious to the fact that I was being backed up against the wall again

"Yes. And you know where you'll be? Maybe you'll have a wife and kid, maybe you'll be successful, but you know what? I don't know where you'll be. Because after highschool I'm forgetting about you! I'll never ever think about you ever again!" I screamed

He put both his hands around my head, trapping me in, then he looked at me smugly. I suddenly felt scared again..my breath catching in my throat. My heart beat picked up again.

"Really?" He asked, his gorgeous brown eyes bearing into mine

"Y…yeah" I stuttered

"You really think you can just forget about me?" He asked

I tried to muster up as much courage as I possibly could.

"No..I know that I can forget you" I said

Next thing I knew I had a pair of lips on mine. I was shocked at first, but then I melted into it, our lips moving in perfect sync. It was like the world around us melted and it was just Brandon and I, kissing. There aren't words to describe the thoughts that were going through my mind. It was like in those movies when they take the camera and they revolve it around the kissing couple, showing you the kiss from every angle. I felt like a camera was spinning around us, just circling in on us. He was the one to break it, turning around to leave. I stayed in my place, frozen solid. My eyes wide, my mouth dry, my heart beat faster than it's ever been before. He smirked, turning around with a slight chuckle.

"I'd like to see you try to forget me after that"

Then he just walked away, like nothing just happened.

I slid down to the floor, my body still in shock.

My shaky hand lifted, slowly, to my lips. I felt the place that Brandon's lips had just been on.

"He..kissed..me?" I whispered to myself


	10. Let the Awkwardness Begin

**Hey guys, so firstly I just want to tell you guys thanks for all the reviews. I'm happy you guys love it are want more but….now here's where I may sound a little mean, but please don't be mad at me…..**

**You guys need to chill! **

**Haha, sorry. I guess I forgot to put this in because I usually write it on all my stories and I forgot to tell you guys. I'm a weekly updater. I usually do one every Friday Saturday night/ Sunday update. I'm sorry, but I have 3 stories that I'm writing at once. But don't worry. After this I'll be posting another one this week because then I'm going away for my sister's wedding for 10 days. I'll be in Aruba, so most likely I wont get wifi. If you're wondering why the hell it's in Aruba it's because that's where they met. Anyhow, I'll be continuing this story now! Oh and by the way, everybody that wants Brandon to get jealous, I've got the whole story set, so if it doesn't happen now, probably expect it later on. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Let the Awkwardness Begin**

It was officially summer break for everyone. The sun shone bright, the beaches were calling out to every child and even adult everywhere…and my heart still beat two paces faster than it ever had before.

Brandon had kissed me.

HE kissed ME.

We never even talked about it since. Sometimes I run into him in the hallways of the house, and I'll stumble over my words. He just disregarded me completely and kept on walking. Sometimes I even heard a chuckle coming out of his mouth. Once, I even caught him smirking. He confuses me so much. Does he like me now? Was he just caught up in the moment? I never even told the girls yet because I know for a fact that they would probably take it to the next level and think it were more than it actually is. It's not like I'm lying to them or anything, I just haven't brought it up. I know I'll end up telling Bloom sooner or later, she's like my gossip guru.

Every night, every day, every moment, I think about that moment when our lips locked. The feel of his lips on mine. Sometimes I even felt my lips, as if to see if he truly did kiss me or if it was just a dream.

Besides the kiss, I've been pretty busy this summer. The girls and I didn't bother getting jobs. We like to have fun! My summer has been with them most days, and I went to the beach with Melanie a few times. College starts in August, so we got out of school earlier than we usually do this year. We have June and July to do just about anything we want! Brandon will be moving into his new apartment soon. After the summer he's moving in. He's already got the rent worked out and everything. Somehow, he managed to pull together the money. It may be the fact that his parents are freaking loaded but…..

"Stella, come down for dinner!" Melanie called

I ran down the stairs and took a seat at the full table. I stared down at my plate, knowing very well who would be starring across from me.

"Stella sweety, is something wrong?" Melanie asked

I looked up, giving her a smile.

"No not at all, just thinking about things I'll miss about highschool"

"Oh yeah? But college will be fun. It'll be a new adventure. And don't worry, Brandon will be there too" Melanie said

I gulped. He will be, wont he? Oh great….

Suddenly, Sammy started to cough like a maniac.

"Hey, Sam, don't die dude" I said slapping his back

"Shut up, _Stell,_" He said emphasizing on Stell

"I have asthma you moron" He said rolling his eyes

"Since when?" I asked

"Since before you moved in. You know, the glory years" He said

I glared at him

"Oh, Sammy, you have an appointment with Dr. Briar next week" Melanie said

"But that's all the way in New York, mom. I don't want to go during the summer" Sammy whined

"I know sweety, but don't worry about it. It'll be 1 day, and your Father and I are both going with you" Melanie said

"Fine" Sammy huffed, crossing his arms in a childish way. Sammy's usually not this childish. He must not like Dr. Briar

"Stella, the doctor is far away. Harry, Sammy, and I will be staying the night so I leave the house in your capable hands. Brandon will be here too so you won't be alone" Melanie said calmly

My adrenaline picked up. Alone in the house with Brandon? Alone! No way!

"But..my dad will be here too so don't even worry about it" I said with a reassuring smile. I'm not sure who I was reassuring though…Melanie, or myself?

"Late night shift" My dad said with a shrug

Oh no. I have to stay overnight with Brandon? Of all people! Brandon!?

Let the awkwardness begin…

The week went by in the blink of an eye, completing the very first week of summer vacation. The girls and I walked around town, and hung out together most days. Some days we didn't fell like going out so we just stayed at a house and watched movies. Boring, right? Nope! Not with my friends it's not. You see, sometimes it's the people that make the place. If you're with people that bring you joy it's okay to just sit in the house.

It was Thursday, the day the house would be empty, and I would be alone with Brandon. Maybe it's time I just go out and say it. You know like, "Hey Brandon we should probably talk about that kiss sometime, right?"

Well, it won't go like that but we'll have to talk sometime, right?

Melanie, Harry, and Sammy had 1 small suitcase each, containing enough clothing for 1 night. The 3 head outside to load the car, so I decided to help them. It was about 6:30, and the sun was still out, one of the many indications that summer was in full blast!

"Stella, you know I trust you more than anybody….sort of. So just make something for dinner, and please, no wild parties" Melanie said

"Mel, you can trust me" I said reassuringly

"No you can't! Have you ever seen her cook before? She'll probably burn the house down, or Brandon will suffer from food disease…OR BOTH!" Sammy exclaimed

"Shut up asthma, ever hear of microwavable food?" I asked narrowing my eyes

He stuck his tongue out then followed after his mother. I shut the car door after him, then I waved as the car drove away.

"Bye!" I called waving

Once they were completely out of view I went back inside. It's time for me to just man up and just get over it. It's just a kiss! Why am I flipping out? Oh, that's right, because it was with Brandon Sheilds!

You know what? No. I can talk to him. I CAN. I don't need to bring up the kiss, so why should I. I just have to act as normal as I can.

I entered the kitchen looking around for something to eat. I started looking through the freezer, trying to find something at least decent enough to eat for dinner. Finally setting my eyes on a bunch of microwavable soups

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Hey Brandon!" I called

Brandon walked slowly and silently into the kitchen.

"What kind of soup would you prefer? Chicken noodle or vegetable?" I asked

"Vegetable" He said simply, smoothly lifting himself onto the counter

I took 2 vegetable boxes, going over to the microwave. As I unwrapped the packages and put them in the microwave I could already feel the awkwardness of the room. I set the microwave timer for 10 minutes, then I stepped back. As the agonizing silence flooded my mind, I found myself gazing around the room, as if I found interest in stupid things like counter top's pattern, or even the clock on the wall. I started to suck on the spoon that was in my hand. The silence was freaking killing me!

"So…" I said hesitantly, finally breaking the silence.

"So" He said simply

"About that thing last week" I found myself blurting. No! I'm getting off plan! The plan was not to talk about the kiss. The plan was to just get through one decent conversation with the boy. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK? God I'm an idiot….

I looked at the floor boards after I said this, extremely embarrassed. I took one glance up at Brandon, who was smirking.

"You mean the kiss?" He asked, showing clearly that it didn't embarrass him to talk about it

"Uh, yeah.." I said awkwardly, blushing a deep shade of red

He chuckled lightly. Oh boy, that can't be good.

Suddenly I found he was hopping of the counter, making his way towards me. I remained silent, but I could already feel my palms getting sweaty, and my heart beating faster. Brandon put his right hand on my cheek, leaning in close to my face.

My breath caught in my throat. Oh dear god, is he going to kiss me again? Is he? Oh man I kind of hope he does….

"I assure you Stella, that kiss meant absolutely nothing" He said, pulling away with a laugh

My mouth flew open. He was…he was messing with me?! Oh hell no!

"You…jerkwad!" I cried, pointing a finger at him accusingly

"How many times must I repeat this, jerkwad isn't a word" He said, pinching the bridge of his nose

"Don't you start with me!" I exclaimed holding the spoon I had in my hand up to him. Almost like a sword.

Brandon just laughed, leaving the room all together. That little…..

I waited for the soup to finish but I'm kind of an impatient person. I know it myself, so it's okay for me to say it. I decided to go to the bathroom to check my hair.

I really don't get Brandon. One minute he's angry at me, the next he's kissing me, now he's teasing me, I mean come on! What is he, pregnant? Honestly!

I went back into the kitchen, hearing searing noises from the microwave. Shoot! The soup!

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" I said going to the microwave. Just as I suspected. The soup exploded. Oh well this is just great!

I opened the door of the microwave, and soup started to pour out along with the half empty plastic bag that had exploded. The soup ended up spilling all over the spot on the floor near the microwave.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I said picking up the hot bag, totally forgetting it was a HOT BAG!

"YYYOOOOWWW!" I yelped dropping the bag back on the floor. The liquid that was left in the bag spilled all over my left foot! To top it off I wasn't wearing shoes…or socks! The hot liquid spilled all over my delicate skin.

"OOWWWW!" I screamed. I started to hop around trying to get the hot liquid off.

"What the hell is going on?" Brandon asked, storming into the kitchen. His eyes grew wide when he witnessed the scene before him. There was soup everywhere! In the microwave, on the floor, ON MY FOOT!

"Oh for the love of god, hand me a dish towel or something!" I screamed at him frantically

"Stella" He groaned. He came over to me, suddenly picking me up bridal style.

"Okay, in what way are you helping me?" I asked as he carried me to the bathroom

He sat me down on the counter, running freezing cold water on my burn.

"Ahhhh, now I see" I said, relieved from the searing pain

Brandon rolled his eyes, smacking his forehead.

"Only you, only you Stella, could mess up microwavable soup, and get hurt in the process" Brandon said shaking his head, a short laugh coming out of his mouth.

"Shut up" I said, crossing my arms

"Good thing for you I was here. Honestly, what exactly were you planning on doing? Hopping around until it stopped hurting?" Brandon asked

"I…don't know, I usually just play it by the minute. If you haven't noticed yet I'm not exactly a plan ahead girl…ESPECIALLY WHEN YOUR FOOT IS FREAKING BURNING TO DEATH!" I screamed

"Oh please, it's just soup. Don't be so dramatic" He said

"Good thing I'm becoming a doctor with that spaz in the house" Brandon said under his breath, as he dug through the cabinet for something

"Hey, I heard that" I said

"You were supposed to" He said

Brandon finally pulled out what he was looking for. He pulled out white bandage wrappings. Brandon started to carefully wrap the white bandage around my wounded foot, stopping by my ankle.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Huh? Didn't hear you" he said with a smirk

"THANKS!" I yelled, crossing my arms

Brandon picked me back up, settling me back down on the floor.

"Don't put to much pressure on it" He told me

I nodded

"Well, I better go re-make dinner" I said, about to leave

Brandon put his arm in front of me  
"I don't think that's the best idea. I'll go make dinner" He said

"Thanks" Is said with a smile

"No, thank you, for not remaking dinner. Now that would truly be torture" He said leaving

Just when I thought he was getting nice, BOOM! He opens his mouth and says something stupid and rude.

I went upstairs and decided to change into something more comfortable. I put on pajama pants and a tank top. I put my hair up into a ponytail, then I went back downstairs. I sat down at the table, in my usual spot. The air smelt delicious, almost as if Melanie was in the kitchen cooking. It smelt delicious, that is, until I actually saw what he was making!

"What the heck is this?" I asked, looking down at the meal Brandon had prepared

"Well, since I was such a spoiled kid growing up," He said, smirking. I had called him spoiled..before he kissed me.

"We went to France for summer break. I learned how to make this dish" He said

"Well I'm not eating this…brown mushy thing. It looks like mud" I said

"Fine starve to death. See if I care" Brandon said, digging into his mush

"Fine!" I exclaimed. I picked up my fork, lightly poking the meal before me.

"God Stella, it's not going to eat you!" Brandon yelled

"I was just checking" I said

Bravely, I took a forkful and just shoved it down. This can't be worse than the week old sandwich Musa had dared me to eat once, can it?

I started to taste all the flavors. The sweet taste of the ingredients…it actually tasted really good!

"Oh my" My eyes sparkled

"Told you" He said

I started to pile it into my mouth, savoring each bite. When I was done, I looked up to see Brandon's unfinished plate.

"Hey, Brand, can I have some of your mush?" I asked  
"Okay 1, no. 2, it's not called mush, it's called-"

"I don't care, I'm calling it mush. Sweet, delectable mush" I said

Brandon half grinned.

"Seriously, I think I'm going to go personally hug every person in France for this" I said

"I don't usually say this to girls, but you're a pig" He said calmly

"Well!" I said, crossing my arms

"What? I'm being honest aren't I?" He asked

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, if you've got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Because every teenage girl wants to hear that they're a pig. Gee Brandon, you sure are a charmer" I said

He rolled his eyes at me.

I got up collecting the plates. I started to walk into the kitchen to do the dishes, but Brandon stopped me.

"Let me" he said, taking them from me

I raised an eyebrow, but hey, when somebody offers to do the dishes, you must always gladly accept! I went to go sit on the couch. I snuggled up in a blanket, watching T.V. After a half an hour, Brandon walked out of the kitchen. When I saw him, I just laughed. No, I more than laughed, I hysterical laughed. Brandon was drenched in water and detergent!

"Not a single word" He said, shaking his head

"You do know that the water is supposed to go on the dishes right?" I asked through the laughter

"Haha, hilarious" He said with a glare. He lifted his shirt off, tossing it into the hamper.

"Dishes are…man, they're hard" He announced, sitting on the couch.

I kept my eyes glued to his face rather than his shirtless figure. It's so hard though!

That's when I realized something.

"That was the first time you ever did dishes, wasn't it?" I asked pulling a little detergent out of his hair

"This was my first time" He admitted

There was a long silent pause. I looked up at him.

"Okay, what gives? Why are you active nice to me again?" I asked

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"You did the dishes for me? You made dinner?"

"Well, you said I was a spoiled rich kid, and you had to do all the work. So I decided to try to do the dishes" He said, getting up. He approached the stairs, then turned around.

"I guess you are better than me in more than just art" He said, then he kept walking.

I smiled, getting up.

"Hey Brandon" I said

He turned around, meeting my gaze. I walked up to him, suddenly feeling a new found courage.

"Thank you" I said softly, then I kissed him on the cheek.

I kept walking on, going up to my room. A kiss? Really? Great job Stella, way to make a bad situation worse, and that worse situation worser….okay worser can't be a word can it? Well…I'm making it a word! I don't give a crap if worser isn't technically grammatically correct.. I say, what the fudge. I just kissed Brandon Sheilds, worser can be a word!

**Hey guys. So I hope you enjoyed. I'll update sometime this week.**


	11. Party!

**Hey guys, I am officially back. Sorry for the super long wait, we had to extend the vacation because…well I cant explain it. Anyways, I am back so I'm trying to get into my usual routine. I missed like 2 weeks of school, so I have lots to catch up on. I'll try to post Infinitive 9 tomorrow but no promises. I'll try during the week, but it's hard with school and all. I just need like a week to get myself back into work mode then expect weekly updates as usual. **

**Author's Note: For anybody that knows the Anime, yes I am staying true to the anime…but I'm also making it original. Scenes from this chapter has NEVER been in the anime, and in the anime Kotoko (Or Stella as she is in my story) was never good at anything let alone art.**

**Chapter 11: **

Last night had been…different. It was awkward, but at the same time I liked spending time alone with Brandon. Brandon really confuses me. The kiss meant nothing? NOTHING? I just find it hard to believe that he really means that. I felt something when I kissed Brandon, something special. Even though that was my first kiss…and his too….I still feel like it was the most amazing kiss I'll ever get. Auughh, it's hard enough for me to figure out my own feelings, now I have to figure out Brandon's too!?

I was sitting by the window of my bedroom, looking toward the gate. I was waiting for Melanie, Harry, and Sammy to arrive back from their trip. I was going to the beach with the girls today so I was dressed for the beach. I had on a pair of red jean shorts, and a white v-neck top. Underneath I had on my red strapless bikini, one of the many things Melanie has bought for me since I got here. I removed the bandages from around my foot from the day before, revealing a healed foot. The only thing was that my foot still looked pretty red. Nobody would notice my foot though, so it made no difference to me. I was wearing sandals, had sunglasses sitting on the top of my head, and I had my hair up in a high bun.

After 30 minutes of watching, I finally went downstairs to find Brandon. I found Brandon at the kitchen table reading some book.

"Hey Brandon, when did your mom say they were coming back?" I asked, going to the fridge

"Not for another hour" Brandon said

I poured myself a bowl of fruity pebbles, then added milk. I propped myself up on the counter, beginning to eat.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow

"Going to the beach" I said simply

"Why?" He asked

"Because that's what normal people do when it's summer time" I said

Brandon rolled his eyes at me, continuing with his books. I hopped off the counter, putting my cereal down. I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, but not everybody is obsessed with their grades" I said

"I'm not obsessed" Brandon said

"Ha! Brandon, you're hilarious! Seriously, it's time you put fun before learning" I said

Brandon stood up.

"I am fun, I just don't bother wasting my time on useless things like the beach" Brandon said

"The beach isn't useless" I said

"Yes it is. It's time consuming, and useless. Studying is the more practical thing to do" Brandon said, and with that, he went toward the door. He was about to leave, then he stopped.

"And for your information, I'm going out tonight" Brandon said

"Where?" I asked

"Well that's none of your business now is that" He said, an amused look on his face

Yeah well…you have fun with that" I said, then I crossed my arms uncaringly

"Whatever you say" He said, rolling his eyes

"We're home!"

Our heads both snapped toward the door, which had just sprang open revealing Melanie and Harry.

"Melanie!" I said, going to hug her

"You guys are home early" Brandon said

"We anticipated more traffic than there was" Harry said

"Never mind that, how was your weekend? Did you throw a party?" Melanie asked, but she was kidding about that party part.

"It was…okay"

"Okay?" Melanie asked

I started changing the subject, knowing what her next question would be. Probably, "What did you guys do?". I would hate answer that.

"So where's the little snot- tot! I said tot!" I asked, referring to Sammy

"Over here" I heard Sammy say. He was carrying in all of the luggage at once, which looked pretty heavy.

Brandon took 2 suitcases from him, leaving him with 1. Brandon's so strong….

Stop! I agreed I don't like him anymore! The kiss meant nothing! Didn't it…?

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked

"Fine" Sammy grumbled

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. It was a text...from Musa.

"Girl, I have the biggest surprise in the world!" It read

"What?" I texted back

"Come outside" Musa texted back

"…..?" I texted back

"Who is that?" Melanie asked, noticing my confused expression.

"Musa, she told me to go outside" I said, walking toward the door.

That's when I saw it. What you ask? Well nothing really just a CHERRY RED CONVERDIBLE PARKED IN MY DRIVEWAY! NOT TO MENTION ALL MY FRIENDS SITTING IN IT!

My eyes gaped, and I screamed.

"Holy crap! Tell me this isn't-"I said to Musa, who had a pair of keys in her hands.

"Oh but it is" Musa said

I screamed again, this time Musa, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Layla joining in.

"Oh my god! How did you afford this?" I asked

"My parents got it for me! For getting into college!" Musa exclaimed, with a jump of excitement

"Oh my god, this is…this is incredible" I said looking at the car in amazement

"I know! And check this, it had 6 seats, enough for all 6 of us!" Bloom exclaimed from the front seat. This convertible seated 6, unlike most. The front seat had 3 seats, and the back seat had 3 seats.

"My parents bought it special like this knowing we'd use it a lot" Musa said happily

"WELL LET'S GO!" I cried hopping into the front seat

"Where?" Musa asked getting into the drivers seat

"Anywhere!"

We went straight to the beach from there. I didn't even say goodbye, I just left. Of course I texted Melanie that I left, just so she wouldn't flip out. The sun was shining brightly and the beach was packed. The girls and I had gone in the water so we went back to our towels to dry off.

"The water is amazing" Flora sighed as we all lay on our towels.

"I know. So what's the plan for tonight girlies?" I asked

"I don't know, I mean now that we got that car we can really do anything we want" Bloom said

"We can stay out late" Tecna said

"We can go anywhere we want" Layla said

"We can go to Vegas!" Musa exclaimed

We all looked at her with our eyebrows raised

"Well we're not going there" I said with a laugh

Everybody joined in, even Musa.

"What's Brandon up to?" Flora asked me

"That hunk of boring? Well he claims he's got plans tonight, but I seriously doubt it" I said

"Why? He's was like the most popular boy in our school. I bet he's invited to parties every night of the week" Musa said

"You're probably right, but if I know Brandon he's probably studying or something" I said with a snort

They all shrugged, laying back down

"Holy crap guys, is that Brianna!?" Bloom exclaimed lifting her sunglasses up

I looked over to where Bloom was looking and sure enough there was Brianna, the most popular girl from our (old) highschool. She was brunette, tall, slim, and just about everything any girl wanted…not to mention she's a Class A smarty pants. All that plus a bitchy personality…

"Oh great" Musa groaned

"I hope she doesn't see us, she might want to talk to us" I said, trying to shield our faces. Suddenly Brianna turned, her eyes focusing on us.

Oh great.

"Crap she's coming this way" Layla said

"She smile and wave" I said through gritted teeth

"Bloom! Tecna! Hey you guys!" She said, ignoring the rest of us. She probably doesn't know any of us except Bloom and Tec because they were in the same class for 4 years.

"Hey…"

"Hey Brianna…"

The 2 said looking up at her

"I had no idea you were friends with Laura, Kayla, Macy, and Sara" Brianna said

Ouch.

"Uhhh..actually it's Flora, Layla, Musa, and Stella" Tecna said pointing to each of us

"Oh sorry!" Brianna said

"Ha…no problem…" I mumbled

"Bitch" Musa coughed, low enough so only Layla and I could hear

I stifled my laughter

"Actually Stella, is it?" Brianna asked

"Yup" I said, looking up

"I actually do know you. You're the one that lives with Brandon Shields, right?" She asked

I sighed.

"That's me" I said

"Can you do me a favor and tell him that I'm really looking forward to seeing him tonight" She said with a smile

Tonight? Wait so Brandon wasn't kidding, he actually had plans? What kind of plans are these exactly?

"Do you also want me to tell him that you have a crush on him?" I asked sarcastically

Her eyes bulged

"Oh my gosh, would you really? I was going to tell him, but I get so nervous-"

"No! I was joking! Jeez…" I said

"Okay, well, see ya!" She said with a wave, then ran off

"God I hate her!" Musa said when she was out of hearing distance

"I second that Macy, and what does she mean 'tonight'?" I asked

"It's probably some party we're not invited to" Bloom said

"Whatever. Let those obnoxious jerks party, while we cruise around in my car" Musa said

"Yeah!" They all cheered, but I remained silent

Tonight? I guess it could be a party…but what if it's more? Or..or even if it is a party, things happen at parties. Brandon could…..

Why do I keep doing this?! I want to stop loving him but I cant! It's like, it's like when I think about Brandon my mind turns to jelly. Now I know there isnt much going on inside my moronic noggin, but my whole body just seems to freeze up. I just wish I could stop loving him. I wish I couldn't find somebody else, somebody better.

But I cant. I never will.

Brandon is the one I want, and I just cant help that.

"Stella, are you still thinking about Brianna?" Flora asked snapping her fingers in front of my face

"No!" I screamed immediately

"Yes you are. Do you…do you still like Brandon?" Musa asked

"Well…."

"Oh I knew it! I told you guys!" Bloom exclaimed

"Can you blame me?! I've been living with him for almost a year! I cant get myself to not love him" I said

"I get it totally. It's like if I were ever trapped in a room with that hot guy Riven, I'd probably be like that too" Musa said

We all looked at her

"Riven? He's a total jerk" Layla said

"So is Brandon! And so is Nabu, and so is that guy Bloom likes Sky" Musa said

I groaned

"Why are we so attracted to jerks?!" I exclaimed

"Oddly enough, they're all friends with Brandon, and they all played football with him" Musa said

I raised an eyebrow

"What are you getting at Muse?" I asked

"Maybe if you ask Brandon….?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows playfully

"No way! If you like him, you have to approach him. It's the only way" I said

"Darn. Well it was worth a try" Musa said

Tecna and Flora looked at each other.

"Isnt it great not having crushes?" Flora asked

"It's paradise" Tecna said with a smile

"Please, I've seen you guys looking at guys" Bloom said nudging Tecna playfully

"Like who?" Flora asked, hands on hips

"Heeelllliiiiaaaaaa" I sang

"Shh!" Flora said jumping at me

We all laughed

"Chill Flo, nobody heard me" I said between laughs

"I'm sorry, but I don't want anybody to know, okay?!" She said

"Okay" I said

"And for you Ms. Tecna, I've seen you stare at that guy Timmy, more than once before" I Bloom said

"Oh shut up" Tecna said, crossing her arms

After the beach, Musa dropped me home at around 4.

"I'm back!" I called

"Hey sweety!" Melanie called from the living room. I went to the living room so I could say hello quickly, then head upstairs to take a shower.

"Hey Mel" I said

"Where are you off to tonight?" She asked

"The girls and I decided we wanted to go miniature golfing. I'm not sure why, we're just in a golfing mood" I said

Melanie laughed

"Okay, have fun. What time do you think you'll be back?" She asked

I thought for a second

"1ish?" I said

"1ish? Man you guys must be having a pretty intense game of golf" She said

I laughed

"We'll probably go to a movie after or head back to Bloom's house. But listen, if I'm not back before 2 I'm staying at Bloom's house overnight, okay?" I said

"Okay" She said with a smile

I went up the stairs and the weirdest thing happened. Brandon's door was open. Brandon's door is never open, his door is always closed. I walked in to see why it was open.

"Hey Brandon" I said, finding him by his desk typing up who knows what on his computer.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not looking up

"Your doors open" I stated

"I had no idea" He said sarcastically

"But why is it?" I asked

He finally looked up, smiling smugly

"I left it open so I would confuse you and make you come in here. Seeing your face IS the highlight of my day after all" he said

I glared, putting my phone down on his desk for a second.

"That's extremely rude you know" I said sitting on his bed

"Hey, don't get sand on my bed" He said

I sat up

"Fine, whatever you say. Oh and Brianna Williams told me to tell you she's excited to see you tonight, and that she has a huge crush on you" I said, monotone

Brandon rolled his eyes

"Whatever, just get out…and shut the door behind you" Brandon said

going straight to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, washing myself with warmish water. I got off all the sand, thankful I didn't get a sun burn. I stepped out of the bathroom, getting a towel to wrap around myself. That's when I realized...I forgot clothes!

My eyes grew wide thinking of all the things that could happen on the short distance from the bathroom to my room. I could run into Sammy…I could run into Brandon!

I took a breath, shaking the thoughts from my mind. It's only a few feet, I'll run.

I slowly opened the door, peeking out to see if anybody was there. The halls were clear so I stepped out. I went straight toward my bedroom in a run, storming in. I slammed the door behind me, my face toward the door. Suddenly somebody cleared their throat from behind me. My eyes grew wide as I turned around.

"You uhh left this in my room" Brandon said holding up my cell phone

I cleared my throat going up to him and taking the phone from him.

"Thank you" I said awkwardly. Brandon left, and somehow still managed to not look like an idiot. My face was bright red. That was so embarrassing!

I quickly got dressed then I sat on my bed looking at my phone.

I can't believe Brandon just walked on in! What an annoying brat! He doesn't let me just walk into his room! Well I got news for him, I will NOT have that!

"Brandon" I called angrily, going into his bedroom

He wasn't even in there. Man, I really want to give him a mouth full!

Suddenly, I heard a buzz coming from his phone. I narrowed my eyes. I guess it wont be so bad if I just check to see who it is…

"Brianna!" I whispered to myself, reading the caller ID. Should I open the text? Hell yeah I should!

I opened up his phone, reading the message.

"Hey Brandon, excited to see you tonight!" I read to myself

I lifted an eyebrow, then started to text back

"Excited to see you to…but remind me exactly where I'm going" I texted

A few minutes later Brianna texted back

"The party's at my house at 9" Brianna texted

So it is a party, I guess Musa was right.

"What's your address?" I texted back

"What are you talking about Brand, you've been to my house before" I cringed as I saw the word Brand, as if they were best friends

"I know but I forgot the address" I texted back

"Brandon! What happened to Mr. amazing memory? Haha, jk. I live at 313 Printon Drive" I read

"See you tonight" I wrote back, smiling evilly.

I opened my phone, typing in the information I needed.

"I guess I will be seeing you tonight" I said evilly

Suddenly, I heard Brandon coming up the stairs. My eyes widened, quickly erasing the conversation with Brianna, then standing up.

Brandon walked in, his eyes meeting mine.

"Hey, Brandon!" I said, louder than usual

"Hey…okay if you're here about that thing, it was an accident, okay?" Brandon said

"What? Oh, yeah. No problem!" I said on my way out

"Um, okay" Brandon said confusingly

"No problem at all" I said, my evil grin reappearing

I took out my phone, dialing Bloom's number

"Hey Stell, we're on our wa-"

"Change of plans, we're going to a party tonight"

The girls came to the house after I told them about the plan. They came up to my room immediately so we could talk.

"Stella, this is crazy. We weren't even invited!" Tecna said sitting on my bed

"No guys, this is going to be fun. Not to mention all te guys we like will be there. They're all popular" I said

"Well…even if we did go, what will we do about clothing. I cant go home now because if my parents knew I was going to some party they'll start to question every little thing. Hey Bloom, is there going to be alcohol. Will there be boys?" Bloom said, imitating her parents

"We're all pretty much the same size. You can borrow my stuff" I said going to my closet

"But-"

"No wait you guys, I think this is a good idea" Musa said

"See, thank you Musa" I said high fiving her

"I think so too. I'm always up for a party" Layla said high fiving me

I laughed. Layla definitely knows how to make a party fun.

"Fine, I guess we could have fun" Tecna said

"Count me in too" Flora said with a smile

We all looked at Bloom.

"Alright, let's do this. But I call your blue dress! The one with the little rhinestones" Bloom said

We all laughed going into my closet. I gave each of them a dress, then I picked one out for myself. I put on an orange dress. It was tight, and complemented me in all the right places. I put on a pair of black high heels, then I went to the bathroom where everybody was doing their hair.

"Muse, give me the iron when you're done" Layla said

"Okay" Musa said, handing it over to her

"Guys, we'll leave in about 20" I said, putting some bobby pins in my hair.

"Stella, I don't fit into your shoes. I'm an 8, you're a 7" Bloom said

"Oh…Melanie's an 8, I'll just get a pair from her closet" I said

The girls and I got into the car, right after Brandon left. We didn't want him to see us leaving. I don't want to let him see me. Not that I'm spying on him or anything….

"What's the address?" Musa asked

I opened my phone

"313 Printon Drive" I read

Musa drove to Printon Drive, and we didn't even have to find 313. The music was booming loud, and there were a million teenagers running around the streets.

"Holy crap" Musa said driving through the thick clad of teenagers.

Musa finally found a parking space, and we all got out. I had one thing on my mind, and one thing only.

Finding Brandon.

We walked in and there were lights everywhere! I could barely see a thing! There was a huge dance floor in the center of the decorated room. The music was blasting, so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. There was a bar where people were drinking and having a great time. The whole party was just amazing!

Gee thanks for the invite Brianna…..

"Come on Musa! Let's go dance!" Layla exclaimed, pulling Musa to the huge dance floor

The 2 joined the big group of teens, immediately starting to dance. Oh how I love those 2….

"Hey, B, is it just me or is Sky totally checking you out" Tecna said nudging Bloom

We all looked over to the bar where Sky was sitting with Timmy and Helia, drinking who knows what.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Bloom said with a smile, walking over to where they were sitting

"Yeah I think I'll join her" Tecna said, taking a glance at Timmy

Flora looked at me

"Stell, you don't mind if I go too? Helia's waving for me to come" Flora said to me, and I could see a hint of pink on her cheeks

"Of course not. Go get your man Flora" I said

She smiled, biting her lip.

Flora walked shyly over to Helia, Timmy and Sky. I looked over and saw that the guys were giving Bloom, Stella, and Flora a drink.

I smiled giving them a thumbs up which they returned when the boys weren't looking.

I started looking around wondering what I was supposed to do. I couldn't see Brandon anywhere! It was so hard because everybody was dancing and screaming I couldn't see or hear a thing! I decided to go over to the bar to get myself something to drink.

"Can I have some water?" I asked the guy at the counter

He nodded, then filled up a cup for me. He handed it to me then I sat down at the bar, watching the party.

"Stella?" I turned my head then immediately regretted it

"John, hey.." I said in the most unenthusiastic voice

John sat down next to me ordering a drink. He looked pretty good in his button up and jeans.

"I'm surprised to see you here" John said

"I was about to say the same thing" I said

John isn't exactly the most popular wonton on the poo poo platter if you know what I'm saying.

"Brianna invited my brother who invited me" John said

"Casey? I had no idea she knew him" I said

Casey Freedmen, possibly the most popular boy ever to come out of our school. Brandon's definitely up there too, they're like…tied. Casey had everything, like Brandon. The only difference was Casey was really nice..or so I've heard. I've never actually seen Casey before. Casey is a junior in college, so I had no idea Brianna was close with him. Sometimes I kind of feel bad for John having to look up to him…but then I remember he totally embarrassed me at graduation and my feelings fade away.

"Yeah well, Casey knows practically everybody. How did you get invited?" John asked

I half smiled clearing my throat as he realized what he'd said.

"Not that you're not popular! I mean you're totally beautiful and-"

"Calm down, non taken dude, non taken. I uhhh got uhh invited by uhhh…Brandon"

John's eyebrow twitched up, as he put his drink on the table.

"You're still living with that idiot I see. I thought after high school you and your father were moving out" John said

"Nope, we're staying. But I'm dorming in college so…" I said with a nod

He nodded

"So Stella about graduation, you know that I didn't mean to-"

Crap, he's not talking about that is he? Gotta find a distraction! Just then I spotted Musa and Layla dancing with Riven and Nabu on the dance floor.

"What was that?! Yeah I'm on my way Musa!" I called out of no where

John looked at me confused

"Sorry, I have to go. It was great to see you though" I said with a wave

"Wait I didn't even hear her call you!" I heard as I scurried over to Musa and Layla

I started walking quickly, looking back a lot to make sure John wasn't following me. Suddenly I slammed right into somebody. Just as I was about to hit the floor, I felt 2 muscly hands catch me and lift me up on my feet.

"Sorry about that"

I looked up and saw a guy I've never seen before. He had black hair, and the most gorgeous green eyes. He looked really muscly in his black t-shirt and jeans. I couldn't help but stare.

"Uh..uh..yeah. It's okay, it was..my fault" I stuttered, looking up into his eyes

"Don't worry about it. I usually don't make pretty girls fall for me this literally" He said

I smiled, laughing and turning red.  
"I think I'll take that as a complement" I said

He smiled at me, his dimples showing.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Stella..Stella Solaria" I said

"Stella. Beautiful name, it suits you" He said

I looked behind his shoulder, suddenly seeing John looking at me angrily. Or was he looking at the guy talking to me?

"You know what? I have to go" I said

"Wait a sec, can I have your number or something" He asked as I tried to walk away

"Uhh…sorry, maybe later. I'll see you around" I said, running toward Musa and Layla

"Stella! Hey! We are having a great time!" Layla exclaimed when she saw me

"That's great" I said looking back to make sure John wasn't following me. I tried to look for the guy, but he got lost in the crowd. Too bad, he was really cute, and nice. He almost made me forget about Brandon…almost.

"And I think we're getting lucky tonight if you know what I mean" Musa sang pointing over to Riven and Nabu

I laughed, then I looked over at Riven and Nabu.

"Hey guys have you seen Brandon?" I asked

"Nope. Why?" Nabu asked

I felt my face get a bit red.

"Uhhh…I uhh…his mom wanted me to tell him something" I said, making it up on the spot

"Sorry, haven't seen him" Riven said

I shrugged

"It's fine, thanks anyways. Now I'll be going-"

"Wait Stell, let's go to the bathroom" Layla said

"Yeah, all this sweating my make-ups probably zombie central" Musa murmured to me so the boys wouldn't hear

"See ya" Riven and Nabu said with a wave

We went to the bathroom, which of course was crowded with girls checking themselves out in the mirror. I can almost promise you not even 1 girl ACTUALLY has to go to the bathroom.

We went over to the sinks, checking ourselves out in the mirror.

"I think I'm in love you guys" Musa said

Layla and I laughed

"Those guys sure are nice. I don't know what was going through your mind when you said Nabu was a jerk. He's nice, sarcastic, funny, basically everything I want in a guy" Layla said to me

"I guess they matured or something" I said with a shrug

"Have you seen Bloom, Tec, or Flora around?" Musa asked

"Nope, but I'm sure they're in dreamy boyfriend land too" I said mockingly with a smile

The 2 laughed

"Shut up. How about you? How's your night been going?" Musa said

"Let's just say the only guy I have a chance of getting tonight is John Freedman" I said

Musa snorted

"No way, freaky Freedman's here? I'm starting to think he may really be stalking you…like on a non comedic level" Musa said

We laughed

"He was invited" I said

They looked at each other with smirks

"Casey" They said together

"Mmhmmm" I said with a nod

"Actually one guy started talking to me. He was really cute" I said

"Who was it?" Musa asked

"Not sure. But whatever, because even though he's cute he's still no match for the pull I have toward Brandon" I said whispering the end so no girls in the bathroom would hear me

The bathroom door opened and in came Brianna and 2 of her friends.

I looked at Layla and Musa with open eyes, and they looked at me the same.

"What if she sees us?" Layla whispers

"Act natural we'll make something up" I whispered

"We? You're the better lier" Musa whispered

I smirked.

Well, cant argue with the truth.

Brianna and her friends stood next to us, fixing their make-up.

"So Bri, is it true what everybody's saying? About you and Brandon?" One of her friends said

I looked at Musa and Layla, all of us thinking the same thing.

"Gossip central" Layla whispered to us, with a nod

We both tried to hold in our laughter.

I listened in closely, trying to hear what they had to say.

"Oh yeah" Brianna said with a smile, applying lip gloss

"So are you guys official?" Brianna's other friend asked

"Not yet, but we will be by the end of this party" She said

I raised an eyebrow, a jet of I don't even know what going through me. Jealousy, anger..sadness? I'm not even sure.

"Come on girls, let's go. Brandon's waiting for me by the pool" Brianna said

I watched the door closely, waiting for it to fully shut. Once the door shut I looked at Layla and Musa.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked

"Oh yeah. To the pool!"

The girls and I left the bathroom, then looked around to find where the heck the pool was.

"Man, this place is huge!" Layla said

"Seriously, Brianna's parents must be loaded" I said, and the 2 nodded their heads in agreement

When we finally found the pool, we looked around for Brandon and Brianna.

"Is that them over there?" Musa asked pointing to the patio porch.

I looked over and saw Brandon leaning back against the railing of the stairs, a beer in his hands. Brianna stood in front of him flirting.

"Look at her" Layla said

"It's pitiful" I said

"I wonder how many times she'll flip her hair back before her hair falls off" Musa said

Layla and I looked at her, then started laughing hysterically.

"What?" She asked

I put my arm around her

"Only you Musa, only you" I said

"Come on guys, let's get a closer view so we can hear what they're saying" Layla said

"Yeah! Let's be like spies!" I cried

"Time to go into super stealth mode" Musa said

We nodded at each other, than started walking in closer. We hid behind things, and people were starting to give us dirty looks. The amount of stares we were getting…it was almost laughable. No, it was laughable. In fact we did laugh.

"We're horrible at super stealth mode" I said with a laugh as we crouched behind some bushes behind the spot Brianna and Brandon were talking.

"Shhh, Stella, I cant hear what they're saying" Layla said holding her finger up to her lips

Musa and I nodded.

Brandon's POV:

Bored out of my mind. Bored out of my mind. Bored out of my mind.

"You look nice tonight, Brandon" Brianna said to me, running her finger up my chest

I took a breath

"Thanks" I said simply, taking another sip of my beer.

I don't think I can take any more of this. My whole night has just been talking to people I don't want to talk to but apparently want to talk to me, and having Brianna cling to me like I was a new pair of shoes she just bought from some over expensive boutique.

"Brandon"

I looked up at Brianna who was crossing her arms, an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" I asked

"Are you not having a good time or something?" She asked

"No, you throw a good party. I'm just admiring the…plants" I said looking down at some bushes

She perked up.

"Good. I'm so happy you came" Brianna said with a smile

"We're horrible at super stealth mode" I heard a faint whisper come from the bushes

"Shhh, Stella, I cant hear what they're saying" I heard

I blinked a few times.

Stella? Of course Stella is here. Finally, finally I can have some fun!

"Brianna, did I ever tell you how beautiful and sexy you are" I said

Brianna's eyes twinkled.

"That's so sweet" She said blushing

"Is he blind or something? I cant believe he thinks THAT is sexy. He saw me in a towel today and he has the nerve…" I heard from inside the bushes

"Stella, shut your trap so we can hear. You can have your meltdown later….he saw you in a towel?" I heard

It took all my will power not to laugh right there and then. Good thing I'm good with keeping a straight face.

I lifted Brianna's chin up, wiping some hair out of her face.

"Is he going to kiss her or something?" I heard

"I don't know, maybe if you moved so I could see" I heard

"Ow! Layla, you stepped on my hand!" I heard

"Sorry" I heard

This is the most fun I've had all night!

I pulled back, putting my beer down on a table.

"Want to dance?" I asked

"Y..Yeah!" Brianna said nervously

I took her hand and led her inside toward the dance floor.

Stella POV

Sexy? That half woman half beast!? I'll show that little moron.

I stood up out of the bushes then started walking.

"Stella, where are you going?" Musa asked as she and Layla tried to catch up with me

"To dance" I said with gritted teeth

"Dance? With who?" Layla asked

Honestly, I didn't know. All I knew was that I was mad…and jealous I guess.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

I turned my head and saw Bloom, Flora and Tecna coming over to us

"Long story, I'll explain later" I said

Bloom narrowed her eyes

"Wait, what? Where are you guys going?" Bloom asked

"To dance apparently" Musa said

Suddenly I slammed right into somebody, falling flat on my butt.

"Owww" I moaned

"Sorry..hey Stella! 2 times in one night it must be fate"

I looked up and saw the guy from earlier

"Hey! It's you!" I said as he helped me up

"Sorry about that…again" He said

"No problem" I said

This guys pretty good looking. I bet if I brought him out in front of Brandon it'll make him pretty jealous.

"Hey, wanna dance?" I asked

"Yeah sure" He said

I grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him toward the dance floor.

A very upbeat song was on so everybody was dancing. Musa, Layla, Bloom, Tecna, and Flora had found their guys and were dancing with them. I looked over to where Brandon and Brianna were dancing. Crap, Brandon's a good dancer. I took the guy I was dancing with's hand and we started to dance. I slowly started to move us over to where Brianna and Brandon were dancing. I kept taking glances over to Brandon as we danced. Suddenly, Brandon caught my eye. I gasped quickly looking away.

"What is it?" The guy asked me

"N..nothing" I said

Oh man. What is Brandon going to think? And why does he not look surprised to see me?

I took another glance over to Brandon, who was smirking at me.

Did he..did he know I was here the whole time? Did he just do all those things to make me angry because he knows how to mess with me?

Now I'm really angry.

I looked at the guy and I started to dance with him flirtatiously. I sure hope Brandon's watching this because he's about to get a taste of his own medicine.

I looked over at Brandon who was….MIRORING MY MOVEMENTS!?

He was starting to dance in a flirty way with Brianna, and she was doing it back!

That is it! I have had just about enough!

I turned to the guy I was dancing with, grabbed his face and just planted one right on him! His eyes grew wide, confused, but then he started to kiss me back. He was a good kisser, but this kiss wasn't like the one I shared with Brandon.

I broke, looking up at him.

"Well that's..new" He said to me breathlessly

"I don't usually do that to random guys, so don't get used to it" I said panting

"Who says I'm a random guy? I'm Casey Freedman" He said finally revealing his name

You know that second when everything just starts to make sense. That second of pure confusion, but then you start to put all the puzzle pieces together.

I'm not having one of those moments.

"Casey..Freedman?!" I exclaimed confused. Nothing made sense to me. I was just kissing Casey Freedman? Casey Freedman was just kissing me? Holy crap!

Suddenly, my arms were pulled back and before I knew it I was being dragged out of the room. Seems this happens to me a lot.

"What is wrong with you?"

I looked up at Brandon, anger in my eyes.

"Well if this isn't a déjà vu moment? Seriously dude, the first time it was kind of cool I'm not gonna lie to you. The second time, not so much. You need to think of better ideas, no points for originality my friend, no points" I said

He rolled his eyes

"Oh please. What, so you can call girls sexy, but I cant kiss guys?" I asked, hands on my hips

"I meant that you followed me here" He said

"Who said I followed you?" I asked

"Please Stella, you and I both know you could never get an invitation to a party like this" Brandon said

I narrowed my eyes

"You know, this little act of yours is getting old. I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around like you own me. I have my own life you know" I said

"Barely" he mumbled

"You know what, no. I'm not doing this again. I know what happens next this time. You can't catch me off guard. We fight then you kiss me and leave me with about a thousand questions. Do you like me or not? You're confusing me, Brandon" I said

"Well it doesn't take much to confuse you" Brandon said

I clenched my fists.

:"Screw you Brandon Shields, screw you!" I screamed angrilly, walking out of the hallway he'd brought me to. I stopped, turning around.

"You won't be able to kiss me this time! I'm through with you!" I screamed, then I was off. I was done with him, with this. The back and forth we always have. I hate it!

I don't want to play his game anymore. His cruel, cruel game.

I walked back to the dance floor, finding Musa.

"Stella, what's wrong?" She said when she saw me

"Let's just go" I said

Bloom, Layla, Flora, and Tecna walked toward us.

"What happened?" Flora asked

"I cant explain it right now. Let's just go" I said

Musa pulled her keys out of her purse.

We made our way outside toward the car as the girls bombarded me with questions.

"I kissed him!" I screamed

They all quieted

"Who? That dude? We all saw that. Who was that anyways" Bloom asked

"Casey Freedmen, but that's not who I'm talking about" I said

"Wait Casey Freedman!? As in THE Casey Freedman? Girl, what are you upset about you just accomplished what most girls dream about" Layla said

"I kissed Brandon" I said

They all stared at me with blank faces, their mouth wide open.

"When did this happen exactly?" Tecna asked

"Graduation night. We were fighting, after I told everybody his secret. Then…he just kissed me" I said

"Wait, he kissed you, or you kissed him?" Bloom asked

"I..he…I don't know" I said

They were quiet

"What now?" Flora asked

"I guess we go home" Musa said

"No wait! I don't want to go home yet" I said

She looked at me

"Then where do we go?" Musa asked

We were all quiet

"Is that Vegas thing still an option?" I asked

They all looked at me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Dude, I freaking love you right now, we are so going to Vegas!" Musa exclaimed putting the keys into the ignition

I big smile spread across my face as I buckled my seatbelt.

"This is freaking crazy!" Bloom exclaimed

"This is awesome!" Layla exclaimed

"This is….insane!" Flora exclaimed

"This is totally, illogically…fun!" Tecna exclaimed

"This is….so like, how do you get to Vegas?

**What do you think? I made it extra long for you guys. I hope it was good. I haven't written in a while so I hope it was as good as it should be.**


	12. Princeton, here we come!

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. Everyday I would say man, I have to get this written! But then I would have so many interruptions. I have this huge report due on Monday. I've been doing it for the past 2 weeks. It's written in font 12, and I'm only up to page 36 out of 50. Also, my city is being warned about an oncoming Hurricane (Hurricane Sandy) so I had to get this done before we loose power. I'll try updating my other two stories, but I'm not sure if I'll get them done in time. **

**Anyways, I've been debating on whether or not I should write about their time in Vegas, or just continue it from when they get back. I decided on writing it from when they get back, however, if you guys want I can write a chapter about their time in Vegas and just add it afterwards. The only thing is that if I do that I will have to delay the next chapter. It's your call you guys, I'm totally fine with both.**

**Chapter 12:**

"Viva Los Vegas! Viva Los Vegas! Viva, viva, Los Vegas!"

"Musa, sing that again and I'm going to explode!" Bloom exclaimed from the back seat

"Well EXCUSE me! You're just upset because you lost 200 bucks on the slot machines" Musa said with a smirk

"Says you, how much did you loose? Like 400?" Bloom asked

"Yes, but I also gained 300 on the tables, okay? So I have nothing to say to you" Musa said

We all laughed, even Bloom

"Would you guys shush? We've been making great time, don't spoil it by making a scene through New Mexico" Tecna said

We'd staid in Vegas for a week. We got 2 hotel rooms, and it was awesome! We went shopping for clothes because we didn't bring anything with us except for ourselves and our need for fun! It was a blast! Especially since we're finally old enough to hit the casinos! I won 250 dollars from playing blackjack, but I lost like 100 bucks on the slot machines.

3 states later, we were making our way up my block. The trip had been long, but I loved every second of it.

I groaned as Musa drove into my driveway.

"What?" Flora asked

"I have to get back to Brandon" I said

"Stella, calm down. We're off to college in less than 4 weeks" Layla said

"I guess you're right. Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later" I said with a smile

I opened my door, getting out. My legs fell asleep after that whole long journey. I started to wiggle over to the trunk of the car.

"Check you out Stella, that's a sexy walk you got going on there" Bloom said

We all laughed

"Shut up" I said opening the trunk. I took out my 4 shopping bags, then shut the trunk.

"Bye girl!" I called waving

"Laters Stell" Musa said

"See ya stanky legs!"

I laughed waving

I sighed, walking up to the door. I went into my pocket, digging out my keys.

"You guys!" I called opening the door

"Stella, is that you!?" I heard from the kitchen

"Yes it is, and I cant feel my butt!" I called

I heard Melanie laugh, then she came in. She had on an apron, and she was removing oven mitts from her hands.

"Hey!" She said bringing me into a hug

"I missed you" I said with a smile

She pulled back.

"So, how was it? Did you meet any guys?" Melanie asked

"It was great, and no, I didn't meet any guys" I said rolling my eyes

Melanie smiled

"I see, you're saving yourself for when Brandon comes to his senses" She said nudging me playfully

I shook my head, going up to my room.

"Oh come on! You've got to let me have SOME fun!" Melanie called after me

I laughed rolling my eyes again

I walked passed Sammy's room, then right after his was mine. I looked across the hall, taking a glance at Brandon's room. Yup, door closed.

I went into my room, my eyes growing wide at the scene before me.

"SAMMY!" I screeched on the top of my lungs.

Melanie scurried up the stairs, Brandon's door swung open, and Sammy walked out of his room with an amused expression. Brandon and Melanie looked startled, but Sammy was laughing.

"Stella, what is it?!" Melanie asked, her eyes wide

"Just look at my room" I said pointing into my room

Melanie walked over to me and looked in. She turned, hands on her hips.

"Sammy Shields, would you care to explain what this is?" Melanie asked

Sammy had turned my room into a 10 year old's dream land. There were toy cars crowding my desk instead of all my stuff which was beautifully stuffed in the corner. My bed, was a fort! There were balls all over, and my floor was stained with who knows what.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think she was coming back. Well, I hoped" Sammy said

"Sammy" I said running at him.

Brandon cut between Sammy and I before our fight would begin.

"Children!" He screamed, glaring at me.

I turned, crossing my arms.

"It's not that big of a deal. Just clean it out. We're going to college anyways, so you had to clean sooner or later"

Brandon was right. College was coming, and I was ready! The rest of the summer consisted of friends, family, oh, and don't forget ice cream! Lots, and lots of ice cream! Bloom and Flora even managed to snatch boyfriends, Sky and Helia, who got us into all of the hottest parties!

"Hey Mel, can you pass me that box?"

Melanie handed me the last of all of my boxes, which I put into the trunk of Musa's car.

"Are you ready Stell?" Musa asked happily. She was leaning up against her car swinging her keys in her hands. I was the first she was picking up.

I sighed, then nodded.

"Oh Stella, I'm going to miss you so much" Melanie said pulling me into a hug. She was tearing up.

"Melanie, don't cry, I'll come visit you lots" I said feeling tears well up as well

"First I'm loosing Brandon, and now I'm loosing my only source of girl in this house!" She cried

I laughed.

She sniffled, then pulled back. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" I said, hugging her once more.

"Stella, did you forget anything?" My Dad asked

I shook my head

He opened up his arms and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you" My Dad said, and he was crying as well. I've never seen my Dad cry before!

"I'll miss you too Daddy" I said into his chest

I pulled away from him and turned to Sammy. Sammy was dressed in his school uniform, ready to go to school. He was sitting on the last step, looking at the ground.

"Hey, Sam" I said

He looked up

"I hate you" I said with a smile

He smiled

"I hate you too" He said with a laugh

"Well I guess hugging's out of the question, should we just pound it out? Or…?"

He put his fist out. I smiled, then knuckle pounded him.

I turned to Melanie.

"Tell Harry I said goodbye and I'll miss him" I said

She nodded

"I will" She said

I wiped away my tears, then walked over to the car.

"Ready?" Musa asked

I smiled and nodded.

Brandon came outside holding his things. Riven, one of Brandon's friends drove into the driveway in a big SUV.

Musa whistled.

"Now THAT'S a car!" She said

Riven looked at her

"Hey dude! Nice car!" She called, cupping her mouth

Riven looked out the window, lifting his sunglasses off his face. He smirked and nodded at her.

"Wooo! Somebody thinks they're too cool for school" I said

Musa and I looked at each other and laughed

Brandon looked over at us and rolled his eyes.

"He may think he's too cool, but he's hot, I'm single, and I'm about to go get my flirt on" Musa said walking over to the car

I laughed

"We haven't even gotten to College yet and you're already flirting, Musa Melody, I for one am appalled" I said sarcastically

She gave me a thumbs up then went over to the window of Riven's car.

I walked over to where Brandon was loading the trunk of Riven's car.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" He said back

"So…I guess this is a goodbye huh?" I asked

"Yeah I don't do the whole mushy goodbye I love you thing so you can just stop while you're ahead" He said not looking at me

"Yeah, kind of figured. Well…see ya at college! Musa, let's hit the road!" I called

"Hold your horses! Sorry, what's your number again?" I heard her say to Riven

I laughed

Brandon turned to me.

"Do me a favor, tame your friend" He said

I glared, putting my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Tame means control" He said rolling his eyes

I slapped his arm

"I know that you moron, I mean what's that supposed to mean?"

He shut the trunk then turned to me again.

"It means, keep your friends away from my friends" He said

"I don't think that's in my hands. Oh, and just putting this one out there, there doesn't seem to be any taming on your end either" I said pointing toward Musa and Riven

Brandon looked over to see that Riven was flirting back.

"Ha! Boomshakalaka! Told ya!" I screamed

Brandon shrugged

"What can I say, my friends aren't the most sensible guys" He said

"You're the worst friend in the world" I said with a chuckle

Brandon turned away from me walking to the front window of the car.

"Riven, we gotta go. We have to get to the apartment" Brandon said

"You guys are getting an apartment?" Musa asked

"Yeah, you should come by some time" Riven said

Musa smiled.

"I will" She said with a nod

"Good. Bring your friends too. Sky, Helia, Nabu, and Timmy are getting apartments near us too" Riven said

"Right well before you start giving out our social security numbers, let's get out of here" Brandon said getting into the front seat  
"Brandon, did you say goodbye to your mother? If you didn't I'm gonna kill you" I said

Brandon rolled his eyes, turning to Riven.

Riven nodded, stepping on the gas pedal.

"See ya!" Musa called waving as we watched them leave the driveway.

I turned to Musa.

"You're good" I said

"What can I say, boys just love me" She said

"How many boyfriends have you had again?" I asked

"Hardy har har, laugh it up, I don't see any boys barking up your branch" She said

"Casey Freedman begs to differ" I sang

She laughed

We got into the car and started picking up the girls. After we'd picked up all the girls the car was packed to its limit. The whole trunk was filled up, plus the whole backseat. The girls were sitting on top of their suitcases. Our parents were going to send the rest of our stuff through the mail.  
We drove up to the college campus and it was AMAZING!

"Holy crap! This place is amazing! Don't even get me started about the whole parents free thing! That's just the icing on the cake!" Bloom said

"Everybody's lives here just got 30% better since we got here" Musa said

We all laughed

"This place is great! Layla, I read online they have a girl's soccer team" Flora said excitedly

"Oh that's great Flora! We'll definitely be signing up for that!" Layla said

"I'm excited to see the art program. Too bad none of you guys will join with me" I said

"Yeah, that's cause we're all talentless" Tecna said

"You guys aren't talentless. Flora and Layla are good at sports, Bloom's an awesome fashion designer, and Tecna, you're awesome with computers" Tecna said

They all smiled

"Guys, I just thought of something. What if we don't end up in any of each other's classes" Bloom said

"We've been split up all through high school, class A, class B, class C, don't you remember?" I asked

"Of course I remember, but I'm saying like totally alone. Like, not even one of us are there" Bloom said

"B, don't sweat it. We'll be living together in a dorm. Now we're literally sisters" Musa said

"Yeah Bloom, it'll be like a never ending sleepover. We're going to be so close that we'll start getting under each other's skin" I said

We all laughed

Musa pulled into a parking spot.

"Hey, did you guys get our dorm number?" Musa asked

"Yeah I got it online, they said its room 634 in Maxwell House" Tecna said

"Stella, do me a favor and go ask where Maxwell House is" Musa said, pointing toward the building

After I got us directions Musa finally found the dorming house. We got our keys to the room, then started moving our stuff up.

"This place is gorgeous!" I screamed when the door opened

The dorm was amazing. We'd specifically requested a dorm with a few rooms so we could all stay together. Our door had 3 bedrooms, a living room, and a small kitchen. The living room had a couch and a TV. We all immediately started calling rooms.

"Stella and I in here!" Musa screamed from one of the bedrooms.

"Flora and I in here!" Layla screamed from the other

"Tecna and I in here!" Bloom screamed from the last

I ran into the room Musa was in. It had 2 mattresses set up, and 2 desks. There was black carpeting and light purple walls. There was one window in the corner.

Musa and I sat on our beds, laying back. We both sighed, then got up.

"Come on, let's get our stuff up here" Musa said

I nodded, then Musa and I walked out into the living room.

"Guys! Come on! Let's unload the car!" Musa screamed

The girls joined us, as we left the room.

"This place is great!" Bloom said with a jump of excitement

We went down to the car and Musa unlocked it.

"Everybody take 1 suitcase at a time, unless you can take 2, in fact it's encouraged" Musa said

We all laughed grabbing as many suitcases as we can.

"Let me help you with those"

We all turned to see Sky and Helia taking the suitcases from Bloom and Flora.

"Sky! You made it!" Bloom said, planting a kiss on his cheek

"Yeah, the guys and I just moved into our apartment" Sky said

"How is it?" Flora asked

"It's great. Really big" Helia said as the 4 of them started walking ahead

"Thanks for the help guys!" I called as Musa, Layla, Tecna and I lugged our suitcases

"Yeah, don't mind us! Come on girls, let's leave them alone and go die somewhere else!" Musa called

We all laughed

We went to the stairs, climbing all the way up the six flights of stairs.

"Come on Muse. Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" Layla cried

Musa was laughing so hard she couldn't keep her suitcases up. On the fifth flight she fell on her butt, sending one of the suitcases down a flight of stairs.

"No!" She cried still laughing

When we got to the top with the rest of our stuff we were all panting and sweating.

"Tecna….get…get the keys out.." I said through my deep breathing

She shakily went into her pocket and got out the keys. She put them in the door and turned, opening it.

We pulled all of the stuff in, dropping it on the floor.

Bloom and Flora came out of the living room with Sky and Helia.

"What happened?!" Bloom asked taking suitcases from us

"What do you mean what happened? We just climbed up 6 flights of stairs!" I screamed

"You idiots…you do know there's an elevator right?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

**I know, not much happened in this chapter so I'll post another tonight to make up for the long wait.**


	13. Spin the Bottle

**Hey guys, so Hurricane Sandy is coming on stronger than we'd anticipated. On the up side I have no school for the next 2 days, on the down side…it's life threatening. I'm loving it though! My family and I are having a blast! My brother in law has a truck, so he and I went out in the rain to get some flashlights from home depot. The truck is better to get through the flooding. Anyways, there was this guy walking in the rain trying to get home and my brother in law goes, aww poor guy, then he sticks his head out the window and goes, hey dude! Need a ride?! So the guy jumps into the back of our truck, and he looses his flip flop in the process, so we have this shoeless stranger in our truck. We drive him home and he gets in his house safely. I just thought it was pretty hilarious. Oh man, my mom was furious at us when we got home because she said that we shouldn't leave the house. **

**Anyhow, next chapter. I'll try writing for 2 words and infinitive 9 tomorrow but I don't know if I can post because we'll most likely have a power outage. Also, I know Brandon and Stella's relationship is moving slowly but it's kind of just how the story is supposed to be. There's a journey for them, I mean you cant just stick them in a room and 5 seconds later they're hitched. So, don't worry, the story WILL progress.**

**Chapter 13:**

We'd spent an hour on decorating our rooms. Musa had hung up posters of her favorite music artists, and I hung up some of my paintings. We'd even had time to go pick up our schedules from the office. I had most of my classes with Musa and Flora, a few with Layla, and only one or two with Tecna and Bloom.

The girls all went out for dinner, but I decided to go check out the campus's art program first.

"Excuse me, do you know where room 543 is?" I asked a student

"Right down the hall" They said to me

"Thanks" I said

I walked down the hall finding a room marked art. I knocked, but nobody answered. I decided to go in anyways, finding an empty room. There were half done paintings, paints scattered around, and open canvases.

I'm. In. Heaven.

I walked to an unfinished painting of a sunset.

"You like it?"

I turned around, startled. A woman stood by the door. She was wearing overalls, and there were paint brushes in her pockets. She had paint on her clothes and face. Her hair was kind of messed up in a charming way. She looked to be in her mid 30's.

"Oh..hi, yeah, it's gorgeous. Did you make it?" I asked

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Sophia, I'm the head of this program" She said putting out her hand for me

I shook her hand

"Are you interested?" She asked

"Yeah. My name's Stella Solaria" I said

"Oh! Aren't you my new scholarship student?" She asked

I smiled

"That would be me" I said

"You must be great!" She said

"Aww thanks" I said

"Well I'm happy to have you in my class. We'll be learning about blending colors, and the do's and dont's of being an artist and well….if you're looking for a future in this business you've come to the right place" Sophia said

"Great!" I said happily are y

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay?" She said

"Cant wait" I said

After I left my phone started ringing. I saw it was Bloom, so I pressed the talk button and I started walking through the halls.

"Hey B" I said

"Hey Stella, how was it?" She asked

"Awesome, I'm super excited" I said

"That's great" She said

"How was dinner?" I asked

"Great. We saw Sky and his buddies and they invited us back to their apartment for some drinks. Why don't you come?" She asked

"Sur-Woah!"

I was talking while looking down, not realizing where I was going, and I smacked right into somebody. The impact sent me flying across the floor, my phone knocking out of my hands.

"Watch where you're going would ya?"

I looked up and saw a girl with slick black hair. She was tall and thin, and had a beautiful face.

"I'm….sorry" I said slowly

"Mackenzie, are you alright?" I looked and saw a familiar face lift her up

"Yeah I'm fine Brandon, this idiot just knocked right into me" The girl, Mackenzie, said

I snapped out of my trance, tearing my eyes from Brandon and that…girl.

I got up wiping myself off

"Who you calling idiot? If you saw me coming you should've moved so don't go off thinking you're all high and mighty" I said picking up my phone

"Well, well, well, I should've known, Stella the spaz" Brandon said.

"Brandon the dork" I mumbled under my breath as I walked away

"You know that girl?" Mackenzie asked

"Unfortunately" I heard Brandon said

Not ANOTHER girl! Come on Brandon! This is getting old! First Brianna now this chick? Who the hell is she anyways? There's only one thing I know for sure, she aint exactly on my top ten list.

I looked at my phone and dialed Bloom's number again.

"Hello!?" She screamed on the other end

"Hey Bloom" I said

"Dude, are you okay? What just happened?" She asked

"I'm fine, I just fell down" I said

"Oh for the love of god…you scared the living day lights out of me! First we're talking, all happy, then next thing I know I hear a yelp and we get disconnected" Bloom said

I laughed

"Calm down, I'm fine" I said

"What happened?" I heard Musa say in the background

"She fell down" Bloom said

I heard laughter

"Classis Stella" I heard Layla say

"Anyways, are you coming or what?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, where is it? Is it in walking distance?" I asked

"Yeah, it's about a block away from the college. The building complex is the big white one. We're in apartment room 812" Bloom said

"Okay, be there in about 20 minutes" I said

"20 minutes?!" Bloom asked

"Yes! I have to walk and you know how I am about manual labor!" I cried

"Manual labor? It's walking-oh wait never mind I forgot you fail to do that either" She said

We both laughed.

"See ya" I said hanging up

I walked over to the apartment, finding it with ease. She was right, it was really close to the school. I bet I could come to see Brandon….

I knocked the door and waited a few second until the door was open.

"Hey" I was greeted by Sky. Sky was really nice. I don't know how but I think he matured since high school.

"Hey" I greeted him with a warm smile

"Stell! We're in here!" I heard Musa scream

The apartment was nice. Like Helia said, it was really big and roomy. There was a full kitchen, a full living room, 2 bathrooms, and 2 bedrooms.

I went into the kitchen, finding all of my friends sitting on stools by their table. The boys were making them drinks.

"Hey you guys. Nice apartment by the way" I said

"Thanks. Here, want a drink?" Riven asked offering me a beer

"No thanks. You all fit in here?" I asked

"No way, Nabu and I share this one. Helia, Timmy, and Sky are next door, and Brandon got his own apartment." Riven said

"Brandon got his own apartment? I thought he was sharing with you guys" I said

"Nope. He never told you?" Nabu asked

I shook my head, staying silent

"So how are you guys adjusting?" Helia asked

"Great. High school was good, but college is going to be a blast" Flora said

We all nodded.

Riven put up his beer bottle

"Here, here!" He called humorously

We all laughed and whoever had drinks lifted theirs up.

"Here! Here!" They screamed

Musa laughed, taking another swig of her beer, practically falling of her chair.

"Oh jeez, Musa lay off, you know you get tipsy" Bloom said, helping her sit up.

"Calm down, I know my limits. I'm not going to be irresponsible and get drunk on my first night here!" She said to Bloom. When Bloom looked away she put her thumb up and mouthed, yes I will!

Suddenly, Riven's phone started ringing.

"Sup man" He said into the phone

We all quieted down

"We have some people over, but just bring her too" Riven said

A few seconds passed.

"Yeah, just bring her by. We're having drinks" He said

"Okay, see you in a few minutes" Riven said, then shut his phone

"Was that Brandon?" Timmy asked

"Yeah, he's got that girl with him, that friend he was talking about" Riven said

"Friend?" I asked

"Yeah, she's like the daughter of his Mothers, or maybe his father's friend…so they're family friends" Sky said

"Oh!" I said

For some reason, that just took a weight of my shoulders. A family friend? Okay, that's not so bad. I mean, I still don't like her. She called me an idiot! At least I know she's not more competition….I hope.

We started to have some fun with everyone, and everybody was starting to get a little drunk. Flora, Tecna, and I were the only ones not drinking.

Suddenly, the door was opened to reveal Brandon with that girl, Mackenzie. Blech. They walked into the kitchen, and Mackenzie was giving everybody smiles. Then…her eyes fell on me.

"Hey guys, this is Mackenzie White" Brandon said introducing her

"Riven, can I have that beer now" I said, staring at Mackenzie

Riven handed me my drink

Everybody looked at Mackenzie.

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Hello"

"Yoouu'rrreeee peerrrrtttyyyyy" Musa slurred

We all laughed at our drunken friend

"Uhh..thanks? Is she okay?" Mackenzie asked

"Yeah she's fine, wait till you see Musa when she has candy" I said

Mackenzie looked at me

"You…are the girl from before, right?" Mackenzie asked

"Affirmative" I said

"This is Stella" Brandon said

"Or as you formally know her, spaz" Brandon finished

I glared sticking my tongue out at him

"Way to be mature" He said

When everybody wasn't looking he stuck his tongue out back, making me smile.

Brandon went into the fridge and took out 2 drinks, handing 1 to Mackenzie.

"Thanks" She said with a smile

Brandon sat down opening up his bottle and taking a sip. I couldn't help but stare. Everything he does is so…perfect. It's so annoyingly…intriguing.

"Guys, let's be cheesy college students and play spin the bottle!" Layla said

"Yeah!"

We all moved to the living room, assembling on the couch. I sat between Musa and Nabu. I took a sip from my beer settling it on the table.

"Put an empty bottle on the table" Sky said

Nabu took his empty bottle and settled it in the middle of the table.

"Who wants to be the first victim?" Nabu asked

Everybody stayed silent.

"Meeeeeee!" Musa suddenly screamed

Nabu handed Musa the bottle.

Musa looked at the bottle, then spun it forcefully. It spun and spun and spun until it finally landed on Riven.

"Yeah!" Musa screamed, then she looked up at the ceiling, put her hands together as if in prayer, and shut her eyes.

"Thank you" She said

We all laughed.

Riven leaned forward, and I'm not sure if it was drunk Musa doing this, but Musa took him by the shirt, and starting making out with him.

I laughed.

"Woooooooo!"

They separated.

"You're my boyfriend now, 'kay?" She slurred

Riven nodded his head

"Not sure if you'll remember this by tomorrow, but I'm all for it" Riven said

I patted Riven on the shoulder

"Don't worry, I'll remind her" I said

He laughed

"Who wants to go next?" Riven asked

"I'll take a spin" Sky said

Sky took the bottle in his hands and turned it. It spun and spun and spun.

"Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom!" He chanted

The bottle slowly landed on Layla.

"Oh snap" He said

"OOOHHH!" We all cheered

Bloom shrugged

"Do it, it's not for real" Bloom said

Layla shrugged

"You better not hold this against me" Layla said to Bloom

"I wont" Bloom said

Layla looked at Sky

"Alright, lay one on me" She said

"Hold on, you're saying you want me to initiate it? Why cant you initiate it?" Sky asked

"Oh my god, just come here!" Layla screamed

Layla took him by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips. It was fast and emotionless.

Layla sat back.

"Who's up next?" She asked

"I'll go" Nabu said, taking the bottle

Nabu spun the bottle. It started spinning around and around until it slowly landed on….Riven.

"Uh uh, nope" Riven said

"Oh come on man, give me some Riven sugar" Nabu said doing a dance

We all started laughing

"HEY! STEP OF NABU! HE'S MINE!" Musa screamed, jumping up on the couch

I was laughing so hard, I fell off my chair.

"You heard the woman, don't even think about it" Riven said

Riven lifted his hands up.

"It's okay, you were only my second choice Riven, my first choice was Layla" Nabu said

"ooooooo" We all said

Layla blushed

"Hey, Brandon, why don't you go" Mackenzie said. Mackenzie seemed to be enjoying herself.

Brandon shrugged.

"I don't know…" He said

"Oh come on man, don't be a chicken!" Riven screamed

"Yeah! We got a chicken in the house, a chicken in the house! Bak! Bak!" We all started making chicken noises

Brandon glared

"You're so immature" Brandon said, taking the bottle in his hands. Brandon mumbled something under his breath then spun it. I couldn't hear much, but I definitely heard him mumbled, "Useless game".

As the bottle spun I chanted in my head. Please! Please! Please! Just 1 more kiss from him! Just 1 more kiss and I'll be complete!

The bottle slowly landed on….Mackenzie!

I picked up my beer, holding it firmly. I took a long, angry, swig of it.

Brandon turned to Mackenzie shrugging. For a second, I actually think I saw him glance at me. He leaned in, and started kissing Mackenzie. It was quick, but when they broke there was this look on Mackenzie's face. I know that look, because I had that look the first time Brandon kissed me. Brandon just seems to have that effect on people. I'm….upset. I just had to watch the man I love kiss a girl, a gorgeous girl.

"Let's continue playing"

We played for another hour, and afterward we just hung out. It was fun, and I was starting to finish those drinks pretty fast. Sky drove Musa, Layla, and Bloom back to our dorm room after they were practically passing out. I stayed a bit later with Flora and Tecna, because Tecna was hitting it off with Timmy, and Flora was having a great time with Helia, and I…well to be honest…I wanted to make sure nothing was going on with Brandon and Mackenzie.

"You know what, it's getting late, I think I'll head back to the dorm" Mackenzie said getting up

"I'll walk you" Brandon said getting up

"Riven, pass me another drink" I said, feeling anger boil up inside of me again

Brandon and Mackenzie were half way out the door, when Brandon turned around.

"Stella, are you sure? That's already your fourth" Brandon said to me

"I'm fine Brandon! Leave me alone!" I said, but it came out whiny

He sighed

"Riven, cut her off. Stella, you're drunk" He said

"Nnoo I'mm nnoott" I said back

"Stella you are drunk" He said to me

"You know what, I'll just head back, you should probably stay here" Mackenzie said

"I'll see you tomorrow in class" Brandon said

"See you" She said on her way out

"Is Stella okay?" Flora asked in a concerned tone

"Yes. You know what, Timmy why don't you drive Flora and Tecna back to the dorms" Brandon said

"We're not leaving without Stella" Tecna said

"It's fine, I'll take care of it. You girls head back and make sure your other friends are alright. See, this is why this was a horrible idea" Brandon said

"Brraannddoon! Stop it! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him

He rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah" He said

"I'm warning you, my Father is a police man!" I screamed at him

"No he's not. I know your father" Brandon replied

"Stalker!" I screamed

Brandon palmed his forehead

Timmy left with a very worried Flora and Tecna.

Brandon turned to Nabu, Riven, Helia, and Sky.

"Guys, go to sleep, we have classes tomorrow" He said to them

"M'kay" Riven moaned from the couch, already half asleep.

Brandon pulled me up from the couch, putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I cried, but my body was totally under the control of the alcohol that I wasn't even able to move.

"Would you just be quiet? You're drunk" Brandon said

Helia and Sky followed us out of the apartment, going into their apartment next door. Brandon brought me over to his apartment, opening it up with his key.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a giggly tone

"I'm helping you" He said opening the door and dragging me in

"Helping me? Brandon do you llliiiikkkkeeee me?" I asked in a giggly tone

"Not at the moment" He said

"Yes you do! Stop lying! You kissed me which means you love me!" I screamed at him

Brandon put me down on the couch of his apartment, going into his bathroom.

"My mother told me I should look out for you" He said from the bathroom

He returned with a towel drenched in hot water, and a bottle of pills.

"So I'm not going to let you go out onto the road and kill yourself" He put the things on the coffee table and kneeled down

"You'll stay here tonight, okay?" He asked

"No! I wanna go home!" I whined

"Shhhh, stop screaming, the neighbors will get angry" Brandon said

I sighed

"Brandon, will you EVER love me?" I asked

Brandon rolled his eyes as he began to pull out the pills he wanted me to take

"I'm getting tired of waiting. Soon I'm going to move on. Casey Freedmen loves me and you don't so why should I wait for you?" I huffed, crossing my arms

"You don't know what you're saying right now" Brandon said

"Yes I do! You don't love me!" I cried

"Shhh, Stella" He said trying to shut me up

"NO!"

"Stella, you have to be quiet" Brandon said

"NO!"

Brandon took my shoulders and brought me in. Our lips touched, and we both began to move our lips together. We separated from our kiss.

"Now you're even, so be quiet" He said pushing me down on his couch to sleep.

I was quiet then.

Brandon put the hot towel on my forehead and got me a blanket. He went to the kitchen and got me a glass of water and handed me some pills.

"Take these" He said

I nodded, sitting up, then swallowing down the pills.

"Lay back down" He said, pushing me down.

"Where are my friends?" I asked

"Shhhhhh" He replied

There was a long pause as he sat down in one of the recliners and just watched me

"So do you like me?" I asked

"Go to sleep"

**Tell me what you think :)**


	14. Fried Chicken

**Hey guys, so firstly, I'm sorry for the super long wait! Seriously! School is such a pain sometimes. Honestly, if I could quit school and just do this for a living I'd do it in a heart beat. For everybody who's been asking about how my family and town have been doing since hurricane Sandy, we've been doing great. Thanks so much for asking, it really made me feel good. As for Rockaway/Seaside/ other towns on the East Coast…not so much. They've all been hit pretty hard. My school is doing a charity thing where we all bring in things like jackets, water, non perishable foods, and even money. **

**On another note, Thanksgiving is officially over :(. I'm so sad cause Thanksgiving is like a big thing for my family. Since we all live in different parts of America, we like to come together at least twice a year(Thanksgiving and Mother's Day). Now that I'm done boring you with my boooorrrriiinnnngggg life, ON WITH DA STORY!**

**Chapter 14:**

"Stella"

I heard a faint whisper interrupt my dreaming.

"Stella" I heard again

I finally opened my eyes, meeting Brandon's gaze…wait…BRANDON?!

I snapped up, looking around to figure out where the hell I was. That is, until an aching pain hit my right in the head.

"Oowwwww!" I cringed, clutching my forehead

"How are you feeling?" Brandon asked

"Shhhhh, why are you talking so loud?" I asked, sitting up on the couch I was sleeping on

"I'm not talking loud. You're having a hangover, which is the consequence of drinking as much as you drank last night" He said. He was dressed, hit hair wet, coffee cup in hand, looking down at me with an amused expression.

"I drank?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair

"Drank is an understatement of what you did last night" Brandon said

"Really? I didn't do anything….embarrassing, right?" I asked nervously

"Embarrassing? You? No" He said in a sarcastic way

I put my head in my hands

"No!" I cried

"Oh yes" He said

"Where are we anyways? Is this your apartment?" I asked

"Yup. Don't get used to it though, this is a one time thing" Brandon said

"Remind me why I'm here again" I said

"You begged to stay over. I was leaving then you just threw yourself at me. You wouldn't stop until I said you could stay" Brandon said

My eyes snapped open.

"I did not!" I screamed, immediately regretting it as I felt that pain in my head again.

Brandon smirked

"Yes you did. You gave me a whole speech about how much you like me, then you tried to kiss me" He said

My face burned red.

"No…no…" I murmured to myself

"Aw, is somebody embarrassed?" Brandon said mockingly

I glared, standing.

"I'm leaving" I said

"Going to class in yesterdays clothes? Great first impression" He said

"I'll stop by my dorm" I said

Brandon took a sip of his coffee, then smirked.

"Leaving my apartment looking the way you do, what will the neighbors think?" He said

My mouth shot open.

"Brandon Shields, you little….I would never do that! Not with you, not with anybody!" I screamed

Brandon chuckled, going into what I assume was the kitchen.

"Suit yourself, see you in class" He sang

I glared, then went toward the door. As I left, Sky and Helia were coming down the hallway.

"So then I said to him…oh hey Stella" Sky said

Suddenly, the 2 gave me a look, then looked at Brandon's door, then back at me with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, looks like Brandon got lucky last night" Sky said

"Sky! I only stayed the night!" I said smacking him

He and Helia looked at each other and smirked again.

"Riiiggghhhtttt" Helia said

"Hey you know what, if Bloom ever wants to 'stay the night' you tell her to call me" Sky said

I opened my mouth to fight back, but with my headache, I just decided against it.

"You got it" I said

The 2 laughed

"Sweet" Sky said

I rolled my eyes then went downstairs.

When I got to the dorms, everybody was still asleep.

"Guys!" I moaned as loud as I could

"Guys!" I moaned again

"Stella? Is that you?" Flora called, coming out

"Hey, what happened last night? Brandon said he was going to take care of it, but then you never came back" Flora said

"I don't remember a thing. My head is beating so loud right now and I feel like I have to puke" I said

Tecna came out of her room.

"You guys shouldn't have drank that much last night" Tecna said

Tecna and Flora were the only ones that weren't drunk last night.

"I know…it was stupid. Believe me, I'm never doing this again" I said clutching my head

Suddenly Musa came out of the room we shared, Bloom came out of her room, and Layla came out of her room.

"Stella, your home" Bloom said in a silent voice

"Do you guys feel as crappy as I do?" I asked

They all nodded

"Oh my gosh, you cannot go to class like this" Flora said going into the bathroom. She returned with a bottle of pills.

"We have to, it's our first day" Bloom said

Flora went to the kitchen getting us glasses of water. She handed each of us a cup of water, not counting Tecna of course.

"I'm all for staying in today" Musa said, slumping down on our couch

"Me too. We'll just tell them that we thought classes start tomorrow" I said, sitting next to her, accepting the pills Flora was handing out.  
"Here, these will help with your headache and nausea" She said to me

"Thanks" I said

"Right, because all of the papers that we got saying that classes start today are no giveaway, right? Easy misconception" Bloom said sarcastically

"You know what, I'm going to classes too. I don't want to miss anything important" Layla said

"Good choice Lay" Flora said, then she went to Musa to give her some medicine.

"Here…oh by the way Musa, I don't know if you remember, but you're kinda dating Riven now" Flora said with a giggle

Musa paused, taking Flora's hand.

"I don't remember, but I'm not gonna fight it! Woooo!" Musa exclaimed

I covered my ears.  
"Musa, shhhh!" I said

"Sorry" She said, clutching her own head at the same time.

"We better get ready, class starts in half an hour. If you guys decide to come, fine, if not…feel better" Bloom said

The girls all went into their rooms except Musa and I.

"Wanna go to class?" I asked

"Nope" She replied

I picked up a phone

"KFC?" I asked

"Yup" She said

I know what you're thinking. Fried chicken? In the morning? Could these girls be any less civilized? Here's a little lesson for ya, kids. Fried chicken is good ANYTIME! After the girls left for class, Musa and I called in our order. The calling it in part was easy, fighting over who goes to pick it up…complications.

"You should go pick it up. You look less messy than I do" Musa argued

"You…you're more athletic than I am. You could get there faster!" I argued

"Augghh, we should've just gotten it delivered" Musa said

"I'm not paying an extra 5 bucks for them to deliver" I said

"Fine, then YOU go" Musa said

"Fine, I will" I said

"Good" She said back

We looked at each other

"Good conversation"

"I agree, we should fight about chicken more often"

I put on sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pull over sweatshirt on top. I put my hair up into a messy bun, then I put on sunglasses. The sun was killing my eyes, so there was no other way around it. I left, looking like a complete mess.

I walked to the restaurant, which was only about a block off campus. When I walked back I looked even worse because I was carrying a bucket of fried chicken. As I was walking, I was looking down at my feet.

"Stella!" I heard

I looked up, looking around

"Stella!" I heard again

Then, the source of the voice came jogging at me.

Casey Freedmen.

He was wearing jeans and a button up shirt with sneakers. He had just left his group of friends, which were all looking toward me wondering what he wanted.

"Casey…hey" I said, trying to sound like I wasn't a total mess

"I thought I recognized you" He said

I smiled

He looked me up and down.

"Nice" He chuckled

I shrugged

"What can I say?" I said. I held out the bucket of fried chicken toward him.

"Chicken?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"No thanks" He said

He started walking closer towards me, giving me a side-ways glance. His movements were kind of confusing me. I wasn't really sure why he was coming closer.

Slowly, he reached out, removing my sunglasses. I cringed as the sun hit my eyes.

He laughed.

"You're hung-over" He said amused

"I'm not hung-over, I'm just in a strange state after drinking" I said, taking my sunglasses back

"And on your first day too, nice" He said holding his hand up to high five me

I laughed, high fiving him

"Sorry that you have to see me like this" I said, motioning toward my get-up.

"I don't know, I think you look kind of hot" He said with a shrug

I raised an eyebrow.

"You look chill" He said

"Chill?" I asked with a laugh

"Yeah, I hate it when girls go over the top. I like this look" He said

I smiled

"Do you maybe want to catch a movie or something? I didn't really get to know you at that party" He said

I nodded

"That sounds great. You know what, I have to get this chicken to my roommate before she explodes, so why don't I give you my number and you can call me sometime" I said

"Sounds good" He said handing me his phone

I entered my number into his contact list, then gave his phone back.

"See ya" I said waving

"See ya" He called, waving back

I went back up to the dorm room, finding Musa anxiously waiting for me.

"Finally!" She cried, taking the bucket out of my hands  
"What took you so long?" She asked

"I ran into Casey Freedmen" I said sitting at the kitchen table with her and taking a piece of chicken

"Casey Freedmen?" She said excitedly

I nodded

"What did he say?" She asked

"We're gonna go see a movie on Saturday" I said

"Wait so like…a date?" Musa asked

"I don't know if I would call it a date yet. Let's just call it, 2 people hanging out. If it goes well, then we'll call it a date" I said

Musa squealed hugging me

"That's great Stella. I'm so happy you can finally move on from…you know who" She said

I smiled

"You can say Brandon you know" I said

"Fine then, I'm happy old Brandon's out of the picture now" Musa said

"I don't know if he's out of the picture though. Sure he's kind of a jerk and all he does is say horrible things to me…but aside from that point," Musa gave me a look

"What? Okay, you know what? If you knew how I felt whenever I see Brandon, then you would understand. When I'm with Casey and when I'm with Brandon, I just get 2 different feelings. When I'm with Casey I feel calm, like I can talk with him forever, but when I'm with Brandon, my heart beats 2 times faster than it does usually, and even though I've been living with him I can't help but feel self conscious about everything I do" I finished

"And that's a good thing? I would thing comfortable is a good thing" Musa said

"It is…but, I don't know, I feel like loving Brandon is more…exciting…yet it's also infuriating" I said

Musa sighed

"Nobody says you have to make the choice right now, okay? This isn't Twilight. Just do whichever will make you happier" Musa said

I laughed

"You talk as if I have a chance with Brandon" I said sadly

"Who knows Stell, maybe one day he'll come around. I think that once you start branching off, leaving Brandon at his own game, he'll suddenly feel like he needs you. He'll miss you always on his back about things, and he'll feel an emptiness. Soon, he'll realize that emptiness is you, and the tables will be turned. He'll be running after you" Musa said encouragingly

I smiled.

"That was deep" I said

"I'm just a deep person" She replied in a funny voice

The 2 of us looked at each other than laughed.

**Sorry that it's so short. I might post another tomorrow, I just needed a chapter to describe how Stella feels. Again, I'm sorry for the wait and the shortness. Darn you Mina for being a horrible author! Darn you! **

**Haha, drop a comment to tell me what you think :) PS: 2 words will for sure be up tomorrow!**


	15. Homesick

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for the super long wait- man I seem to be saying that a lot lately. I don't know about everybody else but my Christmas was super cailfragalistic expiolo-freakin- docious! Basically, it was awesome. Lots of fun, lots of family, and my brother and I got stranded in Idaho for a few hours- nice one Jason (Note the sarcasm). Typical story of a flat tire. We're just driving on through Idaho trying to get back home( I always go to Utah for Christmas, it's a family tradition) then all of a sudden, boom! Our tire goes flat….right in the middle of a highway! Yup, almost died there. No seriously, a car almost ran over my brother when he got out of the car to see what was going on. **

**But anyways, enough about MY life. Let's get onto the good stuff…Stella's life! Lol. **

**Chapter 15**

"Everybody partner up. I want each of you to come up with a story. No rules, no certain genre, just be creative. I want to see how you handle this. This assignment is due monday, you may begin now," Professor Reynolds, my English professor announced.

I turned to Musa, who was sitting on my right and nodded.

"Partner?" I asked

"But of course" She said with a wink

"This one auta be good" Said the person behind us

"Brandon, if you have something to say, say it to my face" I said angrily, turning around. Behind Musa and I sat Brandon and that Mackenzie. Just my luck they were in the same class as Musa and I. Nabu, Riven, Sky, and Helia were also in our class. Man do I wish I was in class with Bloom, Flora, and Layla right now.

"Stella, I don't believe he was talking to you. If I were you and Musa I would probably start on the assignment, it is due tomorrow after all" Mackenzie said, he eyes narrowed on me So…Mackenzie's really smart…like Brandon level smart…how can I compete with that!?

"We really don't need advice from you Mackenzie, thank you" Musa said motioning for me to turn around.

"And P.S, he was talking to me" I said, then Brandon rolled his eyes

"You just have to have the last word, don't you?" He asked

"Always" I said with a smile

I turned around and faced Musa.

"Sorry about that. Now let's think…we gotta sound intelligent,"

I heard Brandon snort. I clenched my fists, refraining.

"Let's just brainstorm some ideas" I said

Musa's head was facing another direction.

"Mhm" She said in kind of a trance

" So like how about if we did our story about like this magical monkey that's a normal monkey by day and a superhero by night?" I asked

No answer

"Musa" I said snapping my finger in front of her face

"Muse, are you even listening to me?" I asked

"What! Yeah, yup, magical monkey! I'm totally on board with that idea" She screamed, jumping out of her trance.

I looked to where she was just looking. Riven.

I smirked, then laughed.

"My word, staring at boys during class, Musa Melody I for one am appalled" I said

"Appalled? Nice vocab" She said high fiving me

"I know" I said

We laughed.

"I dare ya to go start a conversation with him. You are his girlfriend after all, and it looks like he doesn't have a partner" I said

Riven was sitting alone at his desk, working diligently on the assignment.

"But what about you. I'm not making you do yours alone while I do mine with Riven!" She said

"Just go sit with pretty boy" I said with a smirk

She hugged me

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! And this is why you're the best" She said

I laughed, as she went off. I watched her sit down next to him and start conversation, the usual flirty look in her eye. Classic Musa.

I looked down at the computer before me. What to do, what to do. What shall I write about? I suppose I can write about the time I- no that's stupid, or maybe when I- no that's even worse. Well, maybe there's one thing. The teacher did say it could be any genre…

I placed my hands on the keyboard and slowly typed,

When Everything Goes Wrong by Stella Solaria. This is a story not only about life, but also about family and love…

I kept typing, on and on until the bell signaling the end of class rang. I didn't want to stop though. I was writing my story based on my life after the earthquake. It was like I was writing a diary. I-

"Stella! Guess who's got a date Saturday night!"

My eyes panned up to see Musa running frantically toward me.

"Uh…me?" I said

"Besides you" She said

"Riven asked you out on a date? Awww!" I said happily

"I know! What am I gonna WEAR?" She screamed

I laughed, shutting the computer and putting it in my bag

"Let's go tell the girls," She said checking her watch

"They're probably waiting for us in the cafeteria" She said

"You can go, I'm gonna head down, to the art room" I said

"Again? You're like glued to that place" She said

I smiled

"Cant deny" I said

"Alright, then I'll see ya in class. Later girly" She said waving goodbye

"Later" I said

Suddenly, my phone started ringing in my backpack. I dug it out then pressed send.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey sweetheart"

I smiled

"Dad" I said

Brandon looked at me as I spoke. There were still a few people in the classroom.

"I was just calling to check in on you. How is everything?" He asked

"Great. Shouldn't you be in work?" I asked looking at my watch

"I always have time for my Stell Bell" He said

I laughed

"It's so great to hear your voice. I miss you so much. How is everyone?" I asked

"We miss you and Brandon very much. The house is just not quite the same without your bickering" He said

I smiled

"I'll take that as a compliment. Actually I kind of have to go, so I'll call you later" I said

"Okay. I love you" He said

"Love you too"

I hung up then looked up at Brandon

"They miss us" I said

He rolled his eyes picking up his bag. I picked up mine and followed him out.

"So…" I said

"So" He said

"How's the college life treating you? I don't really see you much outside of class" I said

"You slept in my apartment on your first night here" He said with a smirk

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes

"You better not tell my Dad I got drunk" I said

"I don't know, I may save it for later. It could help me in the future" He said

I glared

"Jerk" I mumbled

"So I heard you say you had a date Saturday" He said, looking away

"Yup" I said proudly

"Who's the sucker?" He asked

I smacked his arm

"Casey Freedmen, if you must know" I said

He raised his eyebrow

"Casey Freedmen, wow, he's way out of your league" He said

"And now I have a league" I said under my breath

"How much did you pay him?" He asked me

My mouth shot open

"He asked ME out! You little- you're just jealous" I said

"Jealous? Don't flatter yourself" He said

"It's amazing how many times we have this conversation" I said

Brandon stopped walking, turning toward me sharply.

"You're not the only one with a date you know" He said

I raised my eyebrow

"Yeah right"

Brandon smirked, walking away

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" I screamed

"Walking away" He said

"Aughh!"

Later that day, around 3 the girls and I were scattered in our dorm. Tecna and Flora were studying in the bedrooms. Layla, Musa, and Bloom were in the living room watching T.V, and I was sitting in the kitchen typing my paper for Professor Reynolds.

Musa, Layla, and Bloom walked in.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. You're still going at it?" Musa asked, looking at my computer screen

"I'm almost done" I said

"I've never seen you so committed to something school related…I'm so proud of you" Bloom said

I smiled

"No seriously, can we snap a picture? I'm getting teary eyes here" Layla said

We all laughed

"I don't know…I just cant stop writing" I said

"What are you writing about?" Layla asked grabbing an apple out of the fridge

"My life after I moved in with the Shields'" I said

"That's a good story" Musa said

I nodded

"But I'm using fake characters" I said

"oooooo, who plays me?" Bloom asked

"Your Jocelyn, the smart, beautiful, all around nice friend" I said

"Who am I?" Musa asked

"Your Jessie, the rebellious, partner in crime to the main character of the story," I said flipping my hair back

"Serena" I said

"You named your character Serena?" Layla asked with a chuckle

"Hey I'd watch it or I'll change you from Patricia to Gertrude" I said

She laughed

"It's making me miss home so much. I just talked to my Dad today" I said

"What did he say?" Bloom asked

"He said he misses Brandon and me fighting"

They laughed.

"That's sweet. I miss my parents too" Layla said

"Yeah, college life is awesome but…" I said

They nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"What time is it?" I asked Bloom

"Almost 3:30, why?" She asked

"If I get on a train now what time do you think I'll get home?" I asked

"By train? Probably 6ish" Bloom said

"I think I'm gonna take a trip over there, stay for the weekend" I said

"Let me drive you then, the train is all gross" Musa said

"The train's fine. I'm not making you drive 2 hours just so I can be home" I said

She sighed.

"okkkaayyy…but you better hurry because if you end up on the train after dark I'll never forgive myself" She said

I laughed.

I got up and went to my room. I took out a small backpack and packed enough clothes for the weekend. I grabbed my laptop and phone and put it in the bag.

"Okay guys, I'm leaving!" I called

They all came out to say goodbye.

"Bye Stell!"

"Have a safe trip!"

"Tell your Dad I said hi!"

"You better bring us back some cookies!"

We all turned toward Musa

"What? Have you tasted Melanie's cookies?"

I laughed, hugging them all.

"Bye guys"

I left for the train, and by the time I got on it was around 4. The train was pretty empty except for me and a few other people. I looked at my phone. I'd been looking at my phone for the past hour. Should I call Brandon? Should I not? I was thinking that maybe I should call Brandon and ask if he forgot anything- but maybe he'll think I'm weird for asking.

It took all my courage, but I pressed call. I put the phone on my ear waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

It was not Brandon's voice. It was a woman's voice.

"Mackenzie?" I asked confused. That's when it hit me…the "date". Oh snap, he wasn't lying…and it's with Mackenzie!

"Yeah…is this Stella?" She asked

"Um yes," Come on Stella, say something, anything to make you sound cool. " Um, is Brandon there?" I asked

"Yeah but he's a little busy, want me to pass on a message?" She asked

"Uh, yeah. Ask him if he left anything at home, because I'm going home for the weekend so I can bring it back for him" I said

"Uhhhh…okay?" She said, and she sounded confused

"Tell her I left my calculus textbook in my desk" I heard Brandon say

"He uhh…left his calculus textbook in his desk" She said, still confused

"Left side or right side?" I asked

"He says left-okay am I missing something here?" Mackenzie asked

I smirked.

"What? Brandon never told you?" I asked

"Never told me what?" Mackenzie asked

"We live together, didn't you know that?" I said. Okay, I'm enjoying this a little to much.

"Actually no, I dint know this" She said

"Well I guess I'll see you around. Bye" I said

I hung up the phone. It took all my will power not to laugh out loud, right there on the train. Brandon's date is totally going to be ruined after that! Muwahahhahaha! Man, I'm kind of evil now aren't I? Aaaa, screw it, muuwwaahahhahaha!

I got of the train at around 6: 15. It was almost dark out. The train station was only a few miles away from the house, so I just called a taxi. I probably should have called my Dad or Melanie in advance…hmmm…that probably would have been a good idea.

When the taxi turned the corner and I saw our house, a jet of excitement went through me. My house! I'm home! Ahhhhh!

"You can stop here" I told him as he was about to enter the drive-way.

"Your total is 10 dollars and fifty cents" He said

I handed him some money.

"Keep the change" I said, jumping out. I ran up the drive-way, clutching my bags. Suddenly the door opened, Melanie, Harry, and my Dad coming out in fancy clothing. My Dad and Henry were in suits and Melanie in an elegant dress.

"Stella?" Melanie said surprised, running at me with a hug.

"Melanie!" I cried, throwing my arms around her

I hugged my Dad and Harry after that.

"What are you doing home?"

"I got a bit home sick. Are you guys going somewhere?" I asked noting their attire

"Yeah, Harry has a business dinner in New York" Melanie said

"Oh…I probably should have called" I said

"No, sweetheart, we're so happy you came" Melanie said

I smiled.

"You guys should go. I'll stay here, it'll be nice to sleep in my own bed again" I said

Melanie smiled.

"Actually your timing is great. The baby sitter just canceled on me, so I was about to send Sammy to a friend to sleep over" Melanie said

"Don't worry about it, I'll watch Sammy. Where is that little snot anyways?" I asked looking around. No matter how annoying he is, I still missed him.

Melanie laughed.

"He's inside" Melanie said

"I'm so sorry we cant stay" My Dad said kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry. You guys have fun" I said sincerely

"Okay, but we'll see you tomorrow. You're staying right?" Harry asked

"Yeah, the whole weekend" I said smiling

They piled into Harry's car, Melanie in the front seat, my Dad in the back, and Harry driving. I waved at them, until their car was out of sight. I sighed, turning to go inside.

"Yo Sammy! I'mmmmmm baaaaack" I sang

Sammy ran down the stairs an incredulous look on his face.

"Stella! Gross! Don't tell me-"

"Guess who's babysitting you?" I asked

"No!" He cried

I laughed plopping down on the couch

"Where's Brandon? Why didn't he come?" Sammy asked sadly

"Sorry kiddo, Brandon's got a," Should I say date? That might make Sammy feel bad-like his brother doesn't care about him anymore, "Brandon's got a lot of homework to do. He couldn't make it" I said

"Oh great, so now I'm stuck with you" he said

I smiled

"I missed you too Sam" I said nudging him

I don't know if it was a smile or a smirk on his face, you can never tell with the Shield boys.

"Have you had dinner?" I asked

"No, but I'd rather not eat anything YOU make" He said disgustedly

I rolled my eyes.

"You and your brother have no belief in me!" I cried

"You wonder why? You burn water!" He cried

"One time, you burn water one time, and suddenly the name sticks" I said

Sammy smirks.

"How about this. I'll make my own dinner, and you make yours. Deal?" He asked

"Fine, I guess that means less work for me" I said putting my hands behind my head

He rolls his eyes, going upstairs.

"You can do whatever you want, but you better be in bed by 9!" I called

"Worst baby-sitter, ever!" He called

"And don't you forget it!"

I ended up eating Doritos and pepsi for dinner…Sammy had macaroni and cheese…urrrrgggghh

I was sitting at the kitchen table continuing my paper. I was almost catching up to present time, but not quite yet. I'm up to when Brandon or should I say "Damon", kissed me at the graduation party.

I looked down at the clock on my computer. Hmm, 8:30, and no noise coming from upstairs? Now that can't be right.

"Sammy?" I called

No answer

"Sammy!" I called a little louder

I started to get a little nervous. I got up, running upstairs. His bedroom door was shut.

"Sammy?" I asked, knocking.

All I could hear was coughing.

I quickly opened the door to find Sammy on the floor struggling for air.

"Sammy!" I cried, going to the floor next to him

"Cant…breathe…inhaler!" He frantically said to me

"W..where? Where is it!" I asked jumping and looking around the room

"I….dont…kno-" He passed out. His eyes shut.

"No, no, no, no, no! Come on Sammy, wake up!" I said hitting his face a few times

I kept looking around his room for his inhaler until I realized it was useless. I frantically dug into my pocket for my phone. With trembling fingers I dialed 9-1-1. As I waited for them to answer all that was going through my head was man, I am the worst babysitter! If Sammy doesn't wake up-

"Hello, how may we help you?" I heard a woman say on the other end.

"I need an ambulance right now. My 11 year old…brother…is laying unconscious. He…he couldn't breath…I couldn't find his inhaler" I said frantically, not knowing why I called him my brother

"Mam, mam, calm down. Where are you, we'll send one immediately"

I gave the woman our address and they sent over an ambulance. As I waited for the ambulance to arrive, my heart wouldn't stop beating.

"Sammy, come on, you've got to wake up" I said as I felt tears start to well up. No Stella, not right now! You cant cry! Stop it!

Then, I did the only thing I could think to do.

"Brandon!" I screamed into my phone

"Stella, not again. I told you it's on the left side-"

"Sammy had an asthma attack! He wont wake up! You've got to help me!" I screamed

"WHAT? Where are you?" He asked

"I'm at the house. I just called an ambulance. We're going to the hospital" I said

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can Stella. Don't worry, just get Sammy there safely" He said

"Y…Y..Yes! I will!" I said

The ambulance came fast, bringing up a stretcher. They put Sammy on, carrying him into the ambulance. I rode in the back of the ambulance, scared to death. I tried not to cry, I really did. I tried to stay strong. Looking at Sammy on that stretcher, a gas mask on, men crowding around him trying to make him regain consciousness, I lost it. I started crying.

Brandon, where are you!?

**There you have it. A little sad….**

**Sorry for the cliffy, know you guys hate those. **


	16. Sammy's Side of the Story

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Instead of telling you about my life I'm just gonna cut right to the chase!**

**Chapter 16:**

I sighed, tightening my grip on my coffee cup. I lifted my legs up onto the hospital chair, hugging them to my chest. It's been an hour since Sammy's operation. I looked at his limp body before me and shut my eyes, holding the hot liquid to my mouth. We were in a hospital room. There were 2 beds, but the other one was vacant.

I called Melanie already- totally freaked out. She started crying so she had to hand the phone over to Harry. He said they were kind of stuck and they'd probably be here by tomorrow morning. He apologized to me, telling me he was sorry for putting me through this. I of course said that it was no big deal but…this was definitely a big deal. Melanie tried everything but there was no way for them to be here.

Suddenly 2 hands crashed onto my shoulders, making my eyes slam open.

"Brandon" I said breathlessly, knowing who it was just by the feel of his hands.

I could hear he was panting, like he was just running. I think he was.

"Stella..." I stood up, putting my coffee on the table, then wrapping my arms around him

We stood there for at least a minute. He was silent. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward as he hugged me. It was a weird feeling coming from him- but I liked it.

He finally pulled apart, gripping my arms.

"How is he?" He asked tensely

It took me a second to find my voice after being in so much contact with Brandon.

"H..H…he's fine- I think. It was a lung problem. If I was just watching him a little bit more carefully, if I'd just known where that freaking inhaler was I'm sure I could have-"

He put his hands on my shoulders again, our eyes meeting.

"Thank you. Thank you, Stella, you did well" He said tenderly

"W..Well the doctor said he should wake up soon. Your parents aren't going to be able to come until tomorrow though" I said

He let go, walking over to Sammy. Sammy was hooked up to all these machines so he had to be very gentile. Brandon ruffled his hair.

"If you weren't there he probably would have died" He said bluntly

I cringed.

"Don't say things like that" I said

"I don't like saying it just as much as you don't like hearing it. If we'd lost him- I don't know what I'd do" He said

I nodded

"Were you running?" I asked, still hearing the panting in his voice

He nodded.

"I ran here from the train station, a cab would have taken too long" He said

"Did I…did I ruin your date with Mackenzie?" I asked

He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter" He said

I went to take a seat on one of the chairs. It was quiet again, the atmosphere kind of depressing. I started to examine my nails, trying to make the awkward situation a little less awkward, only to find that it made things even more awkward.

I need to say something, but what do I say? Gee, sorry for almost killing your little brother. Aughhh, you live with a guy for almost a year and you cant even start up a decent conversation? This is just sad.

I looked at my coffee cup.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee? It's really strong but I can ask if they have decaf-"

"Just so you know, it wasn't a date"

I paused.

Suddenly there's a party inside me! It wasn't a date! It wasn't a date! Woooooooo! I had to keep my poker face on though; I can't have him know that I'm happy.

"Oh" I said

I looked at him, and he smirked.

"You can smile you know" He said

I clenched my fist. No yelling in a hospital Stella, no yelling.

"Way to ruin a moment" I said

"What?" He asked

"You were doing great. You were being really nice, and then you just had to kill it" I said

"And here I thought I just made your day" He said

"Unbelievable" I said, lifting my legs up and laying my head down.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Going to sleep. I just experienced the most overwhelming, most stressful 2 and a half hours of my life. Excuse me for wanting just a bit of sleep before my heart explodes" I said

He nodded, taking a seat next to me.

"Feel free, I'll take Sammy watch" He said

"Thank you" I turned over, uncomfortably resting my head on the arm of the chair. My back was to him.

Suddenly, I felt his arm wrap around me. My eyes shot open, but he didn't see them. I gulped, my heart beating fast. Yup, it'll definitely explode now.

"Put your head on my shoulder, you'll get a back ache if you sleep like that" He said

"N..no it's fine" I said

He turned my chin so my face was to him again.

"I'm not gonna do anything, I swear. Don't act so nervous around me" He said

I sat up.

"How couldn't I? I never know what to expect when it comes to you because sometimes you just do things out of no where" I said

"Like what?" He asked

"Let's see, you hug me out of no where, you say things out of no where…you kiss me out of no where" I said the last part a bit more quietly, turning red.

"Well, I promise you there will be none of that going on, especially," His thumb grazed my lips," No kissing" He said

I froze.

"F..fine" I said

I shakily put my head on his shoulder, shutting my eyes. It's very hard to fall asleep when your heart is beating so fast.  
His arm slowly wrapped around my shoulder.

"I thought we said none of that" I mumbled, slowly drifting off.

"Your in college Stella, you've never had a guy put his arm around you?" He asked

I stayed silent

"Do you have any experience with men? At all?" he asked

I shrugged.

"Tomorrow was supposed to be my first date," I said, "but now I have to cancel on him" I said

"Then you'll just have to save your first date for me" He said

I gulped.

"You've already taken my first kiss, cant I give my first date to someone else?" I asked

"Just go to sleep Stella" He said

"But you didn't answer my question-"

"It's your own decision" He said simply

I decided that was probably my signal to shut up. I shut my eyes letting my exhaustion take over me. I slowly drifted off to sleep, enjoying the feel of Brandon's warmth on me. I don't know if I'll save my first date for Brandon…I really don't know.

**Sammy's POV**

My eyes opened very slightly. This is strange, this bed…it doesn't feel right. I tried to turn over, but I realized I was hooked up to some machines.

I was in the hospital!

Suddenly I remembered what had happened. I was sitting in my room trying to do my homework and then I was getting really short of breath. It wasn't until I was gasping for breath did I realize I was having an asthma attack. I tried to reach for my inhaler but I couldn't get it. Then Stella came in and ran toward me. That idiot couldn't find my damn inhaler! I could've died! She's so stupid. And yet…she's so nice to me. She gives me more attention then my own brother does. Of course Brandon is very busy though…

I was pretty tired, and kind of achy. My eyes scanned the room, but I didn't move my body. In the corner of the room I could see Brandon and Stella. Stella had her head on Brandon's shoulder and he had his arm around her. She was snoring really loud- typical. He was studying her face as if it were something interesting. He started running his fingers along her face, as if waiting to see a reaction. No reaction. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Did he just? My eyes grew wide. What is he doing?! We don't affiliate with idiots like Stella! It's not what Sheilds do! I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't find my voice.

He looked back at her face and again, no reaction. This girl is the heaviest sleeper in the world! There could be an earthquake and she'd sleep through it.

Suddenly, he put his hands under her and lifted her up, placing her across his lap. He lifted her chin and then put a soft kiss on her lips.

No! Not on the lips! Brandon snap out of it! Get the demon off your lap!

Brandon smirked, then went in for another kiss, this one a bit more…messy. I blushed, trying my hardest to look away.

"Just like the first time" Brandon said with a half smile

The first time? So this isn't the first time? What the hell! Why don't they tell me anything!?

I was expecting he was going to put her back on the chair but no, he just kept her there on his lap, shutting his own eyes. He started to drift off into sleep. I gulped. Brandon…you can't do that! You're ruining everything! Don't submit to Mom's view on you and Stella!

Now Stella will really replace me….

**Stella's POV**

I yawned stretching out my body. It was the next morning, I was sure of it. What I was not sure of is how the hell I ended up on Brandon's lap.

"Good morning"

I jumped out of his arms, landing on the floor.

"I...I…how did I get there?" I asked Brandon, who smirked

"I thought we said no funny business, what did you do?" I asked

"I didn't do anything. You climbed on me while you were sleeping. I tried to push you off but you wouldn't let me" He said

I blushed.

"I...I was sleeping. It doesn't mean anything! You just-" I said frantically

"No worries, this'll stay between you and me" He said with a wink

I nodded, looking away.

"And me"

Brandon and I looked toward Sammy.

"Sammy!" I cried

We ran toward Sammy. He was squinting from the sun.

I threw my arms around him

"Get off me- Brandon get her off me" Sammy said

Brandon gently pulled me away

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Tired…am I okay? What did the doctor say?" Sammy asked

"You're fine. The doctor just said that you need to cool down, stay away from stressful things. He recommends you don't return to school for at least a week" I said

"A week! But I don't want to get behind!"

Sammy tried to sit up but Brandon pushed him down onto the bed.

"I'll teach you. You have to calm down" He said

Sammy nodded

"How are you here? Stella said you had a lot of homework to do" Sammy said

"I got the call and rushed down here" Brandon said

Sammy shrugged.

"Sorry" He said

"Oh come on Sam, you know we'll do anything for you" I said

"You couldn't find my inhaler" He said

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose! You must be really angry right now-"

"Forget it, just…thanks for taking care of me" He said looking away

I smiled.

"No problem" I said

"SAMMY!"

We all looked to the door and Melanie, Harry, and my Dad stormed in. Melanie shoved Brandon and I out of the way and gripped Sammy tightly.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here earlier! Are you alright?! Did you cry at all?!" Melanie screamed

"The only one crying is you" Sammy said

"Quick, Brandon go get him something to eat" Melanie ordered

"I'm fine, Mom"

"Harry, go buy some flowers"

"I'm fine, Mom"

"Radius, go ask the doctor for some pain killers"

"I'm not in pain, Mom"

"Stella, go get Sammy some-"

"Mom!"

Sammy was in the hospital for another 2 days. Melanie was pretty much driving us all insane the whole time. When Sammy was discharged Brandon and I headed back to the college together. I had to call Casey and cancel our date. He sounded disappointed, which made me kind of happy. Casey really was a nice guy, who really treasured what I had to say. It's weird because I'm not used to that coming from Brandon; I kind of liked the feeling. I don't want to go all twilight on everyone, but I honestly can't choose who I like more. They're just…different. The way Brandon makes me feel, nobody gives me that sort of excitement. Nobody.

**So kind of short, not much happened. But our story is just picking up. It was fun to write as if I were Sammy because even though he's a bit of a minor character he really is just a witness to everything that happens between Stella and Brandon. I'm really liking Sammy, I think he's cute. Even on the actual anime I always liked Sammy, or rather Yuuki as they call him. I'm planning for probably another 8-10 chapters, maybe more. I guess we'll see ;)**


	17. New Years

**Hey guys, new chapter is here! **

**Author's Note: For anyone who hasn't watched anime before, they like to do a lot of time skips so if you find I do that I'm just trying to stay true to the anime. PS: If anybody wants to know a good anime to watch besides Itazura Na Kiss, try Clannad/ Clannad After Story, totally changed my life after watching it. **

**Chapter 17:**

"Everyone just put your assignments on my desk on your way out" Professor Reynolds said as the class slowly filed out of the room.

I went into my folder pulling out my finished assignment. It took me a while but I finally finished it.

"Alright! Freedom at last" Musa said joining me as I walked out

"I actually think I may get an A on that assignment" I said proudly

"That's great Stella. I think I got an A too…well okay maybe like a solid C plus" Musa said

I smiled.

"Look at us, college kids" I said

"College kids indeed. We actually care about our work now" Musa said

I nodded.

"Yeah, we're not screw ups after all!" I said, and we both laughed

"Cant wait for our 10 year high school reunion so I can show Ms. Grizelda she was wrong about me" Musa said, and we high fived.

"Stella!"

I turned and saw Casey jogging toward us.

"Oh,hey!" I called, waving

"Well I'm gonna go, Stella, let's meet at Starbucks" Musa said as he approached

"Okay, see ya"

Casey smiled, panting slightly.

"What's up?" I asked

"I believe you promised me a make-up date" He said

I tried to hide the smiled I felt come up.

"You are correct….how about Friday night?" I asked

"You're not gonna ditch me again are you?" He asked

I laughed.

"No"

"Good because I was promised a Stella date and a Stella date I shall have" He said

"How persistent" I said

"And by persistent you mean hot, right?" He asked with a smirk

"Alright, hold the flirting for the date lover boy" I said

He laughed.

"You got a deal"

I smiled, waving.

"See ya" I said, then turned to leave

Casey smiled, watching me walk away. In the distant sat Brandon watching, studying the scene unraveling before him.

"Hey Brandon" Brandon turned toward Mackenzie, her black hair blowing in the wind making her look even more radiant. The 2 were sitting on a bench, quietly studying. You could just feel the envy people were sending their way. Brandon so handsome and Mackenzie so beautiful…the perfect match.

Brandon turned toward her, "Yeah?"

"What do you think of Stella?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked

"Well I mean how could you live with somebody and not start to feel something toward them…even as a friend?" She asked

"Stella's a different story. She loud…and obnoxious…and the biggest airhead I've ever met. And for me to feel something toward somebody like…even friendship… that would be completely absurd" He said coldly

Mackenzie smiled, sitting back down.

She sighed, "And what do you think of me?" She asked quietly

Brandon shrugged, looking down at his book.

"I have no words" He said

"Is that a good thing?" Mackenzie asked

"I suppose it is" He said

Mackenzie smiled, sitting down, content with herself. She was after all, the perfect girl. Obviously Brandon's other match, right? Smart, refined, respectable…so what was that little voice in the back of Brandon's head, and the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A few months later….

It was approaching late winter, the snow falling heavily at Princeton College. The girls and I were finally getting used to the college life. Musa and I finally buckled down and got serious with our work, maintaining solid C averages in all of our classes- our parents couldn't believe it! What can I say? It's not an A but it's enough to keep my scholarship. I've been hanging out in the art room for majority of my time. The art club has been taking trips to art galleries and the teacher has introduced us to people in the business. It's probably my favorite part of college.

Brandon and I don't really talk much, he's usually off with Mackenzie. They're always either studying or talking. All the men faun over Mackenzie. I just wish I can go to them and explain how they have no choice because she's crushing on Brandon. I always wonder if they're dating. Personally I think Brandon is just too stubborn for life. One day Mackenzie is going to get it- I know she will. The same rejection I felt. The same rejection every girl from my high school felt. A rejection from Brandon Shields isn't like other rejections. It hurts more. Sometimes I kind of feel bad for Mackenzie, no matter how obnoxious she is to me.

My relationship with Casey Freedmen is...a little awkward. After our first date we never really made anything official. I don't really know what that's supposed to mean. Either way, I'm not one to get upset over these things. We're still really good friends.

"Holy shit it's cold out there!" Layla said, entering with Musa. The 2 were dressed in their warmest coats, scarves, hats, gloves, and boots. There faces were rosy red from the cold. They each had a suitcase in their hands.

"Laaayyylllaaa! Muuusssaaa!" We all screamed, running to hug them

"Hey you guys!" Musa said, hugging me tight

"How was your holiday?" I asked

"Awesome! Nabu came over for Christmas Eve" Layla said

"Awww, that's sweet" Bloom said

We had all just returned from Christmas break. We all went home for the holidays. We just came back today for the big New Years Party. It's supposed to be really fun so we made sure to be here. After the party we'll all be going back home though. Our break was still another few days.

I grabbed Layla, hugging her to death.

"I feel like I haven't seen you girls in forever" I said

"It's so good to be back" Musa sighed, collapsing on the couch.

We all took the train here except for Musa and Layla. Musa drove with Layla.

"How was Christmas with the demon?" Musa asked me.

"Sammy? We're cool now-"

"Not Sammy you idiot, Brandon" Musa said

"Oh…actually he kind of didn't come" I said

They raised their eyebrow.

"What?" Flora asked

"Yup, he totally ditched Christmas. If the snow wasn't falling so hard Melanie would have went on a train and dragged his sorry ass home" I said

"What an asshole. What? He'd rather sit in his apartment alone?" Bloom asked

"Yes" I said

They shook their heads.

"Poor Sammy. He never even considers Sammy's feelings, does he?" Flora asked

I laughed.

"Oh that's a good one Flora. Brandon doesn't consider anyone's feelings" I said

They rolled their eyes.

"Somebody's gotta knock some sense into that boy" Tecna said

"Well it aint gonna be me" I said

"Was Christmas still fun though?" Layla asked

"Yeah. They were kind of upset in the beginning- Melanie was murderous actually- but then it went okay. Melanie got me the greatest present ever. She got me this huge art set. It probably cost her a fortune" I said

"Oh rich people" Musa said

I laughed, high fiving her.

All of a sudden Tecna jumped up.

"Oh! I have presents for everyone" Tecna said running to her room

Musa jumped up.

"I have presents too!"

We all ran to our room to get our presents out.

"More presents? Christmas equals happy Layla" Layla said

We all laughed

Musa and I went into our room each taking out 5 presents from our bags. We walked back into the living room and placed all of them on the counter.

"Here's one Bloom, and one for Flora…" Musa started to hand out her gifts.

I gave each of my gifts out to everyone. We all sat, opening our gifts.

"Flora, these shoes are so cute" I said holding up the red high heeled boots she got for me.

"Those are cute. Good one Flo" Bloom said

"Borrowing them" Musa sang

I rolled my eyes with a laugh.

"Layla! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tecna exclaimed hugging Layla

Layla laughed.

"What did she get you?" I asked

"A new laptop" Tecna said holding it up

"Well way to go Layla, how are we supposed to top that" Musa asked

"I got it because Tecna was complaining about her old one" Layla said

"How did you afford it?" I asked dumbfounded

"I've been saving the money I make on my part time job" Layla said

"Layla, you didn't have to do this" Tecna said

"Oh don't even start with that. Just accept the present" Layla said

We all laughed at Layla's bluntness.

"Bloom! This is so pretty" I said holding up the dress she got for me. It was cream, long sleeved, and tight fitting.

"I saw it and said, yup, that is so Stella" Bloom said

I thanked her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Borrowing it" Musa sang again

We all laughed.

We finished opening up all of our presents. Tecna got me a cute jacket, Layla got me a new bag, and Musa got me- and this one's creative- a year supply of Hershey bars! (She knows me so well!)

We made hot chocolate and sat on the couch with blankets, watching some movies. Afterwards Tecna and Bloom went to call their boyfriends so Layla, Musa, Flora, and I played cards in the kitchen.

"What are you gonna wear tonight?" Musa asked me as Layla dealed her in

"I don't know" I said with a shrug

"Wear something hot so you can be all like, yes fool that's what you missed, to Brandon" Layla said

We all laughed.

"I dare you to call him and ask if boys like short tight dresses" Musa said

I laughed, shaking my head and turning red.

"No way" I said

"Oh come on. Where's fearless Stella" Flora asked

"If she won't do it, I will" Musa said taking her phone out

"Don't you dare" I said

She hit Brandon's name on the contact list.

"I cannot believe you're doing this" I said shaking my head

The 3 of us watched as Musa waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" We heard Brandon's deep voice on the other end

"Hi Brandon it's Musa, Stella's friend-" Musa started

We waited a few seconds.

"Hello?" Musa asked…"Hello?"

She looked at her phone.

"Son of a bitch, he hung up on me" Musa said

We all started laughing hysterically.

"Rejected!" We screamed through our laughs

"No way, I'm calling him back" She said

I was starting to tear up from laughing as she dialed again.

"He ignored my call!" She screamed

We laughed even harder.

"Okay, you know what..." She started to grumble as she dialed another number

"Hey Riven, can you do me a favor?"

I looked at Layla and Flora, all of us with our eyebrows raised.

"Are you with Brandon at the moment?" She asked

She looked at us and smirked.

"You don't say. Do you mind just handing this over to him?" She asked

We heard Riven say, "Sure", then a few seconds passed.

"What do you want?" We heard Brandon's annoyed tone.

"Can we please talk about this? Do you not like me or something?" Musa asked

We started laughing

"I'm busy" Brandon said

"Wait! Wait! Dude we gotta talk about this. Am I annoying to you-"

"Is there a purpose to this or are you just calling to say hi?" Brandon asked

"Oh right actually I do have to ask you something-" Musa wiggled her eyebrows at us.

"Okay" He said bored

"I'm doing a survey. Typically do men like it when girls wear tight short things?" She asked

We started laughing hysterically. Layla fell off her chair! Flora tried to help her up but ended up on the floor too.

"Goodbye Musa- oh and you can tell Stella that if she really wanted to know the answer to that she could have just asked me directly" He said, and you could hear the smirk in his voice

"Uh…okay, I'll be sure to tell her you said so" Musa said looking at me.

I looked at her confused as she put the phone down. Suddenly, she collapsed in laughter.

"What did he say?" I asked

"He knew! He knew!" She screamed

"Knew what?" I asked

"He told me to tell you that if you really wanted to know you should have just asked him directly" Musa said through laughter

I looked at her, my mouth going open, but then I just continued laughing. I would have been mad, but I couldn't help it- it was just so damn funny!

Bloom and Tecna came in.

"What did we miss?" Bloom asked as the 2 looked down at us on the floor laughing

"Don't even ask" I said wiping my tears away

"The party starts in like 2 hours, so I think we should probably see what we're going to wear" Bloom said

We all nodded getting up.

"My sides hurt" I moaned, still laughing a bit

Flora, Layla, and Musa nodded in agreement.

Musa and I went into our room, going to our closets.

"What should I wear?" I asked, because I really had no clue.

"Well since we've started this little game with Brandon I say you actually go in something tight and short" She said

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know…" I said

"Oh come on! Please? For me?" She pleaded

"I wonder what he'd say" I said

"Yes! That's the spirit! Now let's think, where can we find something short and tight" Musa said

We looked at each other.

"To Bloom's closet" We said together.

Out of all of us Bloom has probably the most clothes. If ever you need to find something it's always straight to Bloom's closet.

"Bloomy" I sang going into their room.

"You want something" Bloom said

Musa and I laughed.

"We need to borrow something" I said

"Why didn't you just say so, take whatever you want" She said, pulling out the dress she wanted to wear.

"Okay, we need short and tight, can you help us out?" Musa asked

She narrowed her eyes.  
"Why?" She asked

"Because we're going to make Brandon look like a fool" I said

"Make Brandon look like a fool? This sounds interesting" Layla called from her room that was right next door.

Bloom smiled evilly, going into her closet.

"Let's see..."She said going through her closet

Layla and Flora joined us in the room to see what was going on.

"How about this?" Bloom asked holding up a little red dress.

"No way!" I shouted shaking my head

"Yes way! This is perfect!" Musa said taking it.

"No way" I repeated

"Why?" She asked, hands on hip

"Because if I wear that Brandon isn't going to be the one looking like a fool, I am" I said

"You'll look good Stella, don't worry" Bloom said

"But…but it's cold outside" I said, starting to get nervous about this little plan

"So you'll wear tights" Layla said

"And you can wear those shoes Flora bought you" Tecna said

"Good idea Tec" Musa said

We all went to get dressed. Musa made me put the dress on- embarrassing, but it is what we were looking for. It was tight fitting, long sleeves, and it went right below my thighs. I've never worn something so inappropriate before. If my Dad ever saw me like this I'd probably be dead.

"But wait! What about when I go home tonight? My Dad cant see me like this" I said after putting the dress on.

"So here's what we'll do. When I drive you home tonight we can stop at my house and you can put on something more appropriate" Musa said

Musa was going to drive all of us home tonight instead of taking the train. Most of the students were doing what we were doing, coming back for the party then going back home. Of course Brandon won't be- jerk.

I put black printed tights on, then zipped up the high heeled boots Flora got me.

"Want me to do your make-up?" Flora asked

I nodded, sitting down. Flora is probably the only one I will ever trust to do my make-up. She never goes all out on make-up. She puts on just the right amount so that it's not too much but not too little.

Flora started putting on make-up for me. I left my hair as it was because I have no patience for curlers or irons.

"What time is it?" Flora asked

"We have like half an hour" I said

She nodded, then put the last finishing touches on my face.

"Perfect" She said

"Thank you" I said

Musa came in all dressed and ready. Her hair was curled and left out.

"You look so pretty!" She exclaimed, but it came out muffled because she was in the middle of eating a chocolate bar- my chocolate bar!

"Hey!" I said

"I got you a year supply for a reason" She said, food still in her mouth

"Can I have a bite at least?" I asked

"No way! You could uhhh…ruin the dress" She said

I narrowed my eyes

"Chocolate stealer" I said

She laughed

The other girls came out, all ready.

"Wooo! Party!" Layla said

Musa put her chocolate down and started dancing with Layla. I started to dance with them.

"Save it for the party you guys" Bloom said with a laugh.

"Sorry, we cant contain ourselves" Layla said

"We weren't voted party animals in high school for nothing, am I right?" Musa said

"Since when were we voted party animals?" I asked with a laugh

"Since…since I said so!" She declared  
"Okay then!" Layla and I said together

Tecna checked her phone.

"We should go now. Timmy said they were going now too" Tecna said

"Wait! You guys aren't going to ditch me for your boyfriends are you?" I asked

"No…we'll take Stella intervals" Musa said

I looked at her.

"Kidding" She said

"Don't worry, we wont leave you stranded" Flora said

We started to put our jackets on. I put on the jacket Tecna got me- black leather. I wrapped a knit scarf around my neck, and put on gloves. Even though we were going to a party it was still freaking 10 degrees outside.

"Where's the party going to be?" I asked as we walked out of the dorm. All around us girls and guys were leaving for the party, dressed in nice clothes.

"I don't know, I'll go ask" Bloom said, walking off to talk to someone

"Oh, by the way guys, no drinking tonight. I know it's tempting and all, *cough* Musa, but we have to drive home, *cough* Musa, so it would be irresponsible of us, *cough* Musa" Tecna said

"I can control myself!" Musa cried

We all laughed.

"Need I remind you off the first day of college?" I asked

"Oh please, you were way worse" Musa said

"I was n- okay, maybe I was. But I was- yeah I have no argument for that one" I said

"Thank you! I think we all know who to be looking out for tonight" Musa said pointing to me

I narrowed my eyes, then laughed, rolling my eyes.

Bloom came back.

"It's on the roof" Bloom said

"That's so cool" I said as we made our way to the roof.

"But wait, does that mean it's outside?" Flora asked  
"Yup" Bloom said

"What genius came up with that idea?" Musa asked, as we went up the last flight of stairs.

"It'll be fun! I think it's snowing!" I said happily

We got outside and I was right, it was snowing. It was actually really beautiful outside. They set up Christmas lights so it was easy to see in the dark.

"Let's take off our jackets" I said excited to dance

"But we're outside, it's freezing" Bloom shivered

"If you dance you'll create body heat" I said

I took my jacket, scarf, and gloves off, freezing to death. I waited, shivering for everyone to take off their jackets. I grabbed Musa and Layla and pulled them to the middle of the dance floor.

"Quick! Body heat!" I said as we all shivered

It was actually pretty funny.

The music was blasting and there were tables set up with alcohol out on it. It's like it was telling kids to get drunk. I made sure to keep Musa away from THAT table. There were already kids that were drunk, and they were pretty funny. They were like tripping over themselves while dancing.

I started to feel a bit warmer as we continued to dance.

"Hey" Riven and Nabu waved at us.

"Hey!" Musa said hugging Riven, placing a kiss on his lips. Layla did the same. I looked away.

"Awkward" I sang, more to myself.

"Hey Stella, that was a nice little call earlier" Riven teased

"He told you!?" I asked

He nodded him and Nabu laughing.

"That idiot- ps. It was Musa's idea"

"Layla's idea" Musa said

We all laughed again.

"Well you look great, all 3 of you" Nabu said

"Thanks" I said

The other 2 thanked him too.

"Where's Bloom and the others. Sky, Helia, and Timmy were just looking for them" Riven said

"Over there" Musa said pointing.

He nodded.

"Sky!" He called over the blasting music.

Sky turned around.

Riven pointed over to where Bloom, Flora and Tecna were. Sky nodded, then went with Helia and Timmy.

We started to dance, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Sky, Timmy, and Helia joining us soon after. It was a lot of fun. The DJ was hilarious.

After a while I walked with Musa to the drink table- water only of course. We were panting from all our dancing. It was about a half an hour to midnight.

"Well, well, well, look who's all grown up"

I turned around and saw Mackenzie staring at me mockingly. She looked stunning, way better than I did. I'm not just saying that because I'm a girl and it's the stereotype thing to say, but really, she was gorgeous. So unfair….

She was wearing a black dress that was fitted. She wore high stiletto black shoes, and her hair was done beautifully.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Obviously not you. What are you 5?" Musa asked

"No, I just love teasing Stella. It's so funny" Mackenzie said

I rolled my eyes.

"You secretly like me don't you. You just pretend like you hate me because Brandon does the same" I said playfully

She half smiled.

"I don't hate you Stella. Hate is a strong word. You're…tolerable I suppose"

"Really?" I asked, surprised

"Of course, how else am I supposed to have fun?" She asked

There it is again.

"You've been hanging around Brandon too long" I said

She shook her head.

"Honestly coming from you that's a bit ironic isn't it. Considering you lived together for quite some time" Mackenzie said

I nodded.

"I guess it is ironic" I said

"Well I should probably go. They say talking to people who aren't intelligent rubs off on you and I don't want to take any chances" She said

"I'm willing to look passed that and be the bigger person. Happy New Years Mackenzie" I said

"Happy New Years" She said then gracefully walked back. I watched as she went, knowing who she would be going back to. When I saw him it kind of took my breath away. I haven't seen him in a while so it's almost like I forgot how handsome he actually was. He was sitting at a table, surrounded by some girls and a few guys. They were talking and they all looked really intelligent and good looking. Oh man, it's like high school all over again! It's like Class A is coming back to haunt me only with more attractive people! Ahhhh!

Brandon looked up when Mackenzie sat down. He smiled at her, helping her with the 2 drinks she brought. He caught my eyes and smirked. I blushed, looking away quickly.

"Stella!"

I turned around and saw Casey. I smiled immediately, waving. There was something about Casey that always lightens up my mood.

"Hey" I said hugging him, completely forgetting about Brandon and his stupid "Class A"

"You look great" He said, looking down at my dress.

"Thanks" I said, turning a little red

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while" He said

"Just around. I just got back from home, did you go home for the holidays?" I asked

"What?" He asked, unable to hear me

"Did you go home for the holidays?!" I asked louder

"Come here!" He called laughing. He took my hand and guided me toward a table by the edge of the roof. There was a big railing around the roof so it was safe. We could look down and see everything, which was pretty cool.

"What did you say?" He asked with a laugh, leaning in so he could hear.

"I asked if you went home for the holidays" I said with a laugh

"Oh yeah. Little Johnny's been asking about you" He said nudging me playfully

I laughed

"Little Johnny? I'd barely call John little. He's 19" I said

"He'll always be little Johnny to me" He said

I smiled.

"What does he ask?" I asked

"Oh you know, standard questions. Phone number, dorm number, social security number" He said

My eyes widened. Yup, same old John Freedmen.

"That's weird, I don't remember John being so good at math" I said after hearing all the numbers

Casey laughed

"You know he doesn't mean to be…"

"Stalkerish?" I asked

"That's the word I'm looking for" Casey

"Yeah, I know John means well. He'll find somebody someday that's going to make him very happy….that somebody is just not me" I said

Casey smiled.

"That is the nicest breakup I've ever heard" He said, though I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic.

Casey took my hand, suddenly. I looked at him confused.

"Stella you know how I feel about you, right?" He said

"Uhhh…not exactly" I said

"If John wasn't so…attached to you, you know I would date you in a heart beat, right?" He said

My eyes widened. I never even considered that. He felt bad for John….that's why he didn't going out with me again after that one date. That's so sweet actually. Casey really is a sweet guy. He's so caring of other people's feelings. He really is the opposite of Brandon.

"Actually, I didn't know that at all. That's so sweet of you to consider your brother" I said sincerely

"What am I supposed to do? If I ever brought you home as a girlfriend he would be crushed" Casey said

I nodded in understanding.

"Okay everybody! We're going to start our countdown to New Years!" The person who organized the party said into the microphone. We all clapped.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4!,"

Couples went to each other, preparing for the big cliché New Years kiss. I looked and saw Musa and Riven were already one step ahead of the game. Bloom and Sky got together, Tecna and Timmy, Helia and Flora, Layla and Nabu, and all of the other couples got together too.

I looked at Casey who looked at me with his confident eyes. I smiled nervously, feeling a little awkward.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everybody screamed

Casey pulled me forward.  
"I cant really kiss you because of the little situation, but I'll give you this, "He kissed my cheek, "as a sign that you should wait for me" He said

I gulped, feeling the place he kissed. All around us couples were making out, like full fledged making out, if not worse. And here I was freaking out over a cheek kiss.

He smiled with a laugh.

"I guess that means I just gave you your first kiss…in a sense" He said

I froze.

"W..what?" I stuttered

"You told me you've never had a boyfriend, right" He said

"R..right" I said

But that wasn't my first kiss. Not even close to my first kiss. I took a small glance over to Brandon, getting really red in the face. Much to my surprise…he was staring right back. I turned even redder. Did he…did he see that? Part of me hopes he didn't…and part of me wishes he did.

I stood up, smiling at Casey. I placed another kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe if John finds a girlfriend" I said

He nodded.

"I have to go though, my friend is driving me home" I said

He stood up.  
"Don't leave yet, the party's just getting started" He said

"We have to get home before 3am" I said

"It's only midnight" He said

"I know but-"

"Why don't you tell your friends they can go on without you and I'll go home with you on the train" He said

I smiled.

"I want to say yes so bad but…do the trains even run that late?" I asked

"Of course they do" He said with a laugh

I looked at his hopeful face.

"Okay…I guess. I'll just go tell Musa" I said

He nodded.

I walked over to Musa who was already walking toward me.

"Hey! Oh my gosh, that was so much fun" She said panting

I nodded in agreement.

"Did you talk to Brandon?" She asked

"Well…not really" I said

"What!? There goes our plan" She said

"I was talking to Casey Freedmen the whole time" I said

"New plan! New plan! Casey Freedmen is equally hot as Brandon so either way the dress paid off" She said high fiving me

I laughed

"We're going now, so go get your stuff" Musa said holding up her keys

"Actually, about that. Casey wants me to stay a bit later so you guys can go ahead without me and I'll take the train home with Casey" I said

"Are you sure? I don't know if I feel comfortable just leaving you like this. College boys have different minds than high school boys" Musa said

"Musa!" I said

She laughed

"Okay, okay. But seriously, are you sure?" She asked

I nodded

"Totally" I said

"Well okay. But call me when you get home" Musa said

"Then we can talk all about how you were getting to know Riven's mouth oh so well just now" I said

Musa laughed

"See ya" She said waving

"Bye!" I called

I wiped some snow out of my face, walking back toward Casey.

"We're good" I said

He smiled.

"Great. This just gives me more time to be with you" He said flirtatiously

I blushed, smiling.

We talked for a long time, until almost 2am. He was so easy to hold a conversation with, never an awkward moment of silence. There were still a lot of people there, mostly drunk. The snow was picking up, and it was getting really cold. My hands were so numb from being frost bitten.

"We should probably go soon. Train stations shut down sometimes from snow" He said

"What?" I asked suddenly

"Yeah but it's no big deal. The snow isn't supposed to get bad for a few hours and we'll be back home in about an hour and a half if we leave now" He said

I breathed.

"Oh good" I said, "You had me worried there. My Dad's expecting me home tonight. I don't want him to think I'm irresponsible or anything" I said

Casey nodded, the 2 of us standing. I put my jacket, scarf, and gloves back on feeling a bit warmer.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Casey said

"Actually I think I'll take her home"

I turned around and saw Brandon, Mackenzie standing a few feet behind him.

"That's cool, I've got it" Casey said

Brandon was staring straight into Casey's eyes.

"She's quite the handful, wouldn't want her to cause trouble" He said, remaining his composed self. It was as if I wasn't even there.

My mouth flew open.

"Rude!" I said

Brandon matched Casey's height, maybe a few inches taller. Both of them looked at each other as if they were playing football or something. Casey turned to me.

"Actually Brandon, I think I'll go with Casey" I said, walking passed him. Brandon grabbed my wrist.

"You're kind of my responsibility" He said. Without a word he started to walk toward the exit.

"Wait! Brandon!" I tried to pull my hand away, but he kept walking. I don't know how but he still managed to look cool while doing it.

I turned around, looking at Casey. He looked so confused.

"It's alright. His mom put him up to this! She doesn't want me to-"I tried to explain but the door already shut.

Casey turned to Mackenzie.

"His mom….he…I am so confused" Casey said

"Oh, you don't know?" Mackenzie asked

"What?" Casey asked

"Those 2 used to live together"

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Let me explain…."

I finally pride my hand away from Brandon, walking beside him. I made sure to be a good few inches away. I shivered as the snow thickened.

"Why would you wear a dress like that if you knew it would be freezing?" He asked

I looked away.

"I don't have to talk about my wardrobe choice with you Brandon" I said angrily

Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"You're mad?" He asked

"You just embarrassed me in front of all those people, not to mention Casey" I said

Brandon rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing at all" He said

I stopped walking.

He turned around.

"Stella what are you doing?"

"I refuse to keep walking if you don't tell me why you just rolled your eyes at me" I said

"Stella this is so stupid. Like worse than Stella level stupid, this is Musa level stupid" He said

"Stop insulting my friends" I said

He rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop that?!" I yelled angrily

"Stella, it's snowing like crazy. If you don't move it we'll never make it to the train station" He said

"Auugghh!" I cried, then began walking again

"Honest to god Stella, you are completely unbelievable" He said shaking his head

"You are one insult away from getting kicked in the nuts my friend" I said

"Somebody's snappy" He said

I ignored him, walking as fast as I could. We passed Brandon's building on the way. We were only 2 blocks away from the train station.

"It's so cold" I cried

"Maybe if you covered some skin you'd be less cold" Brandon said

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" I asked as my teeth chattered

Brandon ignored me, continuing to walk. The wind speed was picking up.

Suddenly a police car pulled up beside us. I looked at it nervously, as the cop pulled down the window.

"You kids should get home" The officer said

"We have to get to the train station" I said

"Trains aren't running, winds too fast" The officer said

I looked at Brandon, eyes wide.

"Thank you officer" Brandon said calmly

"Do you need a lift?" He asked

"Yes that would be great" Brandon said

Brandon opened the door, letting me in first, then getting in beside me.

"What am I gonna do?! My Dad is gonna kill me" I whispered

"Your Dad? How about my Mom?" He whispered

"What do we do?" I whispered

"Calm down, I'll handle this" He whispered

"Where to?" The officer asked

"Right up the block for me and then the campus for-"

"Shit! I don't have my dorm key" I said

Brandon smacked his forehead.

"Why not?" He asked

"I've been using Musa's since I'm always with her"

"Stella you are the biggest idiot of a person-"

"Where am I going?" The officer asked

"Right up the street by those apartment buildings" Brandon directed

"How am I going to get in to my dorm?" I asked

"Does the secretary have an extra key or something?" He asked

"Well yeah but she wont be there at this hour" I said

"Come with me to my apartment and we'll figure out what to do from there" He said

I nodded, calming down.

The officer went into the parking lot of the building. We both got out.

"Thank you" Brandon said

"Thank you so much" I said

"Alright, stay safe kids. The storms going to pick up so be careful" The officer said

"Thank you" I called as he drove away

We went inside, getting into the elevator. It was awkwardly quiet as we went up. Last time I was here I stayed in Brandon's apartment too. I don't really remember it much though because of my state at the time. I wonder what went on that night.

As the thoughts went through my mind I started to blush.

We got to the floor then walked out. Quietly we walked down the hallway. He took out his key and opened his apartment door.

"See, that's why we carry keys" He said

I glared. As I was about to walk in I suddenly felt nervous.  
"W…wait. If I call Riven or Sky I'm sure they have an extra key in their mailbox or something. Maybe I can stay in their apartments" I stuttered

Brandon smirked, leaning in so our eyes met. I froze.

"What? Are you afraid to stay in the same apartment as me?" He asked

"N..no!" I said

"Good because last time you weren't afraid" He said walking in. My eyes went wide, my mouth open.

I walked in, quietly shutting the door behind me. Brandon had walked into the living room, taking his phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Calling my Mom" He said

"At 3am?" I asked

"You're not home yet, she's up" He said

I nodded.

Suddenly I heard a screech on the other end. It was Melanie. "BRAANNDDOONNN!" She screeched. Brandon had to move the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah mom, yes she's here" He said

"Yes, you can calm down" He said

"Well what would you like me to do with her?" He asked looking at me

I glared and he smirked.

"1 night, that's it" He said

"Don't start freaking out. Don't go off telling everybody, okay? This doesn't mean anything" Brandon said

Melanie must have started going all match maker on him again.

"Yes. Yes. Mom she's fine" He said

"Bye"

He hung up the phone looking at me. I just stood there, wondering what to do. He shook his head.

"What will I do with you?" He said

"This isn't my fault. Well…maybe it is. I probably should have went home with Musa" I said

"You think?" He asked

I glared.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it" I said

He sighed.

"Go take a shower, your clothes are sopping wet" He said

"And what do you suppose I change into?" I asked

"You can borrow something" He said

"From you? I'd rather freeze" I said stubbornly

"Yeah well if I send you home with a cold I'll get murdered, so like it or not you're changing" He said

I crossed my arms, stomping toward the bathroom. He came up behind me.

"Unless of course you'd like me to change you" He said in my ear. I could feel his breath on my ear, making me shudder.

I froze, my face going red.

"N..no way! Who do you think you are?" I asked walking away quickly

I could hear his laughter behind me. He was having too much fun with this. He was getting joy out of making me look like a fool!

I slammed the bathroom door behind me. Just as I was about to take of my dress something hit me.

I walked out of the bathroom, still embarrassed from before. I walked into the living room where he sat on the couch reading.

He looked up.

"Yes?" He asked

"Can I…can I have a change of clothes" I said looking away, annoyed.

"What's the magic word?" He asked

I glared.

"Now you're pushing it" I said  
He got up going into his bedroom. I waited outside his bedroom, nervous to walk in. It was then that I realized it was the only bedroom in the apartment. I felt my hands begin to sweat. Suddenly I heard Musa's voice in my head, "I don't know if I feel comfortable just leaving you like this. College boys have different minds than high school boys". My heart began to pick up. Suddenly I was snapped out of my trance when a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt were thrown at my face.

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Did you just hit me with clothing?" I asked

"Yes, and may I just say you can proudly bare the name butter fingers from now on" He said

I glared picking them off and going back to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, wiping off my make-up. I took of my dress, hanging it to dry. I got in the shower making it extra hot. It felt so good on my frost bitten body. My shower must have lasted for at least half an hour. I got out drying my hair and putting it up in a bun. Then I put on the pants and the t-shirt, both extremely baggy. I had to tie the pants super tight or they'd be falling down my butt. The shirt was really baggy and long on me. They smelled like Brandon.

Is that weird for me to say? That I know Brandon's scent. It's kind of like cinnamon but with a bit of a zing. It smelt really good. It was really comfortable too. I walked out, joining Brandon on the couch.

"Now, is that so bad?" He asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up" I said

"Well, you look hot" He said  
My heart stopped. It wasn't until I looked at his face that I realized he was joking.

"Maybe I should send a picture of you to your little boyfriend" He teased

"Little? Casey is 2 years older than you" I said

"And yet I still got farther than he did. A kiss on the cheek? I kissed you for real and it didn't even mean anything" He said

I looked down, clenching my fists. Ouch. I didn't even mean anything? Ouch.

I ran my fingers through my wet hair.

"I need my hair brush" I said

"Consider yourself lucky you're even here, don't start whining" He said

I narrowed my eyes.

"Consider myself lucky? Wow I'm so privileged to be here. I'm not worthy" I said in a monotone voice

"That's the spirit" He stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing

"To take a shower. I'd say you can come but I don't think my mom or your face would appreciate it" He said

My hand flew to my face.

"If it got any redder people would mistake you for a tomato" He said teasingly

I glared.

"You're such a pervert. Honestly" I said going to the kitchen. I took out my phone and called Musa, telling her what was going on. She freaked out and called Bloom who called Flora who called Tecna who called Layla, and now everyone knows I'm here. Woopididoo for me!

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. I checked to make sure Brandon was still in the shower then I started to raid his cabinets for something- anything to eat.

"Come on, come on" I whispered to myself as I hurriedly looked through the cabinets and fridge.

"Aha! Jackpot!" I whispered to myself when I saw a can of squeezable cheese. Who doesn't love squeezable cheese, right?

I started to spray it on my finger then lick it off. Oh what the heck? I picked the can up and started pouring it into my mouth straight from the nozzle.

"Mmmmm"

I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly stuck it back in the fridge trying to swallow all the cheese down.

"Stella?" He called

"Mhm" I said, my mouth full.

I quickly swallowed it down, almost choking.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"I just called Musa" I said

"Okay. Well you can go sleep in my bed" He said almost naturally, then turned around. I raised my eyebrows, going after him.

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked

"Couch" He said, putting a pillow and blanket down on the couch.

"No way! You take your bed, I'll take the couch" I said

"Okay" He said, not even arguing. He took the pillow and started walking toward his room. I wasn't really expecting him just to say okay so easily.

He got in his bed, pulling the covers over himself. I stood in the door frame looking at him. He sighed, getting up.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"You're just going to let me sleep on the couch?" I asked, crossing my arms

"You just said you wanted to"

"That's just what people say! They don't actually mean it!" I said

"Then don't say it" He said laying back down

I walked over to the side of his bed, taking a pillow and smacking him.

"You're the boy! You should be the one sleeping on the couch" I said hitting him.

"Holy crap Stella, fine" He said

He got up, snatching the pillow out of my hand. I smiled, getting in the bed. He started walking toward the living room.

"Wait"

He turned around, anger in his face.

"What now?" He asked

"Well now I just feel bad"

"Holy shit! You know what? We'll both sleep in the bed. How about that?!" He said getting in the other side of the bed. My eyes grew wide.

"No! It's okay! I'll sleep on the couch!" I tried to get up.

"Stella Solaria, if you move one more time I will put you out on the street. It is 3:30 in the morning. Go. To. Sleep" He said in his serious tone.

I gulped laying back down. Brandon turned the lamp off, so now it was dark. My heart was beating so fast- I hope he didn't hear it. There's no way I can fall asleep like this! He's too close! I can feel his hand on the edge of my shirt! Musa was right! Musa was right! I don't like this!

I turned over so I faced away from him. He was a college boy now. I wouldn't be surprised if he made a move on me.

"Stella, calm down. I can hear your heart beat from all the way over here" Brandon said

My eyes grew wider. Thank goodness it was dark. If he saw my face…

"S..s..sorry" I stuttered. I covered my mouth. Stop stuttering!

Brandon turned over, facing me, a smirk evident on his face.

"Don't be sorry. I don't blame you. A lot can happen in just one night" He said, his teasing voice returning

I stayed silent.

"I mean, two college students, in the same bed, empty apartment, things could happen" He said running his thumb along my lips. I was shaking, I was sure of it.

Brandon leaned in, getting closer.

"No" I said softly, turning my head.

He started laughing turning over. Once I got calm again I glared, smacking his back.

"Why are you laughing?!" I screamed

"You're so serious. I'm not gonna pull anything" He said

I angrily sat back, looking up at the ceiling.  
"You're right though. You have a very open chance here. Any man would happily take it and yet all you do it tease. Could it be that you don't have enough experience or courage to do anything. Could it be that I'm not the only one scared right now. I don't think you're as cool as people say. Any man would jump on the chance to have a woman in their bed and yet, you just sit there. Could it be that you're…gay?" I said. The last part came out quietly

Suddenly, so fast I didn't even realize it was happening, Brandon turned over on top of me, pinning my arms to my side.

"Is this perhaps a challenge? It's almost as if you want me to do something" He said

I gulped, my head shaking no.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, I'm 100 percent straight and 100 percent man. Maybe it's you who aren't woman enough" He said looking into my eyes

My mouth flew open.

"Y..You…"

"Yes?" He asked in a tone that made me want to rip him apart.

"You really are a little pervert. You…like to do these things to me. I don't even know why. Sometimes you're mean to me, calling me unintelligent and not a woman, " I said, a bit or hurt in my voice, "And then the next second you're on top of me kissing me, teasing me, making me think these things" I said

"And yet, you haven't pushed me off yet, have you?" He asked

"I never try anymore, because whenever I do you tighten your hold on me" I said

He smirked.

"Casey would never do this to me" I whispered

"What did you say?" He asked

"I said Casey would never do this to me" I said more firmly

Brandon looked at me.

"He's kind to me. He would never do something without my desire to do it. He's gentle and he cares about me" I said

"And yet you haven't gotten so much as a kiss on the cheek from him" He said

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'd rather that then a kiss that 'means nothing'" I said

"Is that so?" He asked

I nodded

"I don't think you mean it. I think that a kiss from meant a lot more to you than a kiss from that guy" he said

"That guy has a name, and you're wrong" I said angrily

"No I'm not. You're in love with me, don't deny it" He said

"You're just feeling threatened by Casey" I said

"Threatened? By a wuss like that? Get over yourself Stella" He said

"You are so feeling threatened. I used to give you all my time, but now I give it to Casey. I have no interest in you anymore" I said

"No interest?"

I nodded

"None at all?" He said

"None" I repeated, anger in my eyes.

"Then I guess this wont mean anything" He leaned down and gently kissed my cheek.

I froze, my mouth slightly open in surprise. My eyes were a bit wider than before. Brandon smirked then leaned in toward my ear.

"He didn't give you that sort of reaction, did he?" He asked. I could feel his lips graze my ear lightly as he spoke. I stayed silent.

He started to kiss my neck, going lower and lower.

"B..Brandon" I breathed. I tried to push him off, but as I said before he tightened his grip on me.

"Tell me Stella. He didn't get that sort of reaction, did he?" He said

I shut my eyes, my heart beating fast. I refused to give him an answer. If I gave him the wrong answer he would continue. If I gave him the right answer he would stop- but I'd also be really embarrassed.

"I wont stop until you tell me" He whispered, continuing to place kisses along my collarbone.

I clenched my fists.

He came up, running his thumb along my bottom lip.

"You can stop me at any second" He said leaning in closer.

Just as he was about to kiss me. No. Not again.

"Y..yes" I breathed in a quiet voice.

"What was that?" He asked

"Yes" I said

He smirked.

"So what you're saying is, you haven't gotten over me after all" He said

I shut my eyes. At least it's ov-

Suddenly his lips were on mine. My eyes stayed shut as I felt his familiar lips on mine. They were soft. He pulled away, looking me in the eyes.

"You said you would stop" I said through breathes

"You said you were over me. I guess we're all liars tonight" He said

I looked down, my heart still beating. Suddenly, he started laughing, as if something was hilariously funny. I couldn't even find a voice to ask why, so I just stayed silent. Brandon dropped down next to me, turning so his back was to me. We were silent and still for a few minutes.

"Stella" He said

I cleared my throat, finding my voice.

"Yes?" I asked

"Is there a reason you tasted like squeezable cheese?"

**So there you have it. It's like, really long. But I actually really enjoyed writing this one. **


	18. Sleepless Night

**Hey guys, it's update time again. I'm sorry for the long waits between each chapter, honestly if I could I would drop out of high school right now and just write. Seriously, I'm not even exaggerating right now. Anyways, sorry for how annoying it is to have to wait, but I hope you guys still like it and enjoy reading it.**

**Author's Note: For everyone who's been saying that Stella should get the upper hand for once you've obviously never seen Itazura Na Kiss. Lol, while I watched it and Irie was always tormenting Kotoko and she would just laugh it off I was literally screaming at my screen, "Freaking yell bad you idiot! Don't just stand there and let him do that!" Sometimes it really gets aggravating but that's just what the story is. How does a girl who's always at the bottom get the guy who's always at the top? Through her determination to succeed. So that's the whole thing I'm going for. **

**Chapter 18: **

I'd memorized every crevice of Brandon's room by then….or at least the left side of Brandon's room. I couldn't fall asleep, so I just lay there. I felt rooted to place, not a word escaping my mouth. I felt humiliated, confused, angry and even a hint- just a hint- of flattered. My heart wouldn't stop beating. I kept checking the clock on the bedside table, 4am, 5am, only a few more hours then hopefully I can get home.

What Brandon did was totally uncalled for. He didn't have to make me start thinking these thoughts again. Only a few hours ago my thoughts were around Casey and now….Brandon's all I can think about. The way he pushed my hair back, the way his words- though meant to be teasing and harsh- made me feel tingly and excited. The way he kissed me so roughly, but touched me so gently. I don't know what to feel. It's like he cant make up his mind- hard or soft, rough or gentle, nice or mean- I honestly don't understand him. But I guess it's always been like this, hasn't it? Where he teases me and kisses me but refuses to do anything further. I wish I could give myself another kick ass speech about how I won't think about him anymore, like how I gave myself that speech back when he kissed me after graduation but I know that it won't happen. He's taken it too far this time. Not only is he confused now, but I am too. It's infuriating.

Suddenly I felt Brandon turn over. My heart stopped at the sudden movement. My heart quickened- if that was even possible.

He sat up in the bed, stretching his arms out. My eyes squeezed shut. I don't want him to know I'm awake, he might try to pull something on me again.

He leaned over my head to check if I was still asleep, then pulled back.

"Finally" He breathed, shaking his head.

Then, he got up out of the bed and walked toward his desk. I opened my eye a crack to see what he was doing.

He opened a draw and pulled out a book, though I'm not sure what subject, and put it on the desk. He sat down, got a pen, opened the book, and started reading. Was he…..studying? At 5am?

I watched him as he studied- his eyes so serious, and face deep in concentration. Every now and then he would write something down. I guess this should be expected from someone like him, but come on, 5am? Isn't that a bit much? I wonder if he gets up like this everyday. Or maybe….did he even go to sleep? Was he waiting for me to fall asleep or something? I know I call Brandon a lot of things but this is what I call devotion.

Suddenly, he put his pen down. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He looked tired and kind of aggravated. He stood up, stretching. My eyes squeezed shut again as he approached the bed. My side of the bed. As he came up closer to me my body began to shake. Stop it Stella! He's not scary! Don't make yourself vulnerable!

Brandon went to his knees on the floor, leveling himself with me. He sighed again leaning his head up against the side of the bed. Then, hesitantly, he lifted his hand to my face, brushing back some of my hair. Don't scream Stella, don't scream!

"I'm sorry" He whispered

I started to hold my breath, knowing that if I let myself breath normally I would be hyperventilating.

He stood up, returning to his desk. I felt a blush start to make it's way onto my face. He's sorry. He feels bad for what he did.

Why did he have to apologize while I was…"sleeping" though? Why cant he just say it to my face? Makes me wonder how many times he's apologized without me knowing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

The next morning Brandon and I "woke up". Why am I putting quotation marks you ask? Well that would be because in order to wake up you have to have been asleep…which we were not. I pretty much stayed up the whole night. Brandon was studying from 5 to like 8am then got back in bed and just laid there. He thought I was asleep the whole time.

Brandon got out of bed first at around 10am and took a shower. I sat up in bed, suddenly feeling less tense with him out of the room. I stood and went to the living room, the apartment dead quiet except for the shower and my feet against the floor. I went to the window to see if the snow storm was as bad as we'd expected. It was pretty high but the sun was out so hopefully it'll melt fast. I need to get out of here. This place is not good for my heart.

Suddenly my phone started ringing which made me jump. I picked it up off the table and answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Stell" I heard Musa at the other end.

"How was your night with mr. genius?" She asked

"Horrible, how was yours?"

"Don't change the subject, we want to know!" Musa said. She sounded pretty awake to me which meant she'd had more sleep than I had.

"We?" I asked

"Everyone's at my house" Musa said, everyone meaning Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Layla.

"Oh"

"Oh? Is that all you have to say? Come on, we want details" Musa said

"Fine, hold on," I went back toward Brandon's room, shutting the door behind me.

"Oh my god he made us sleep in the same bed!" I said really fast

"WHAT?!" I heard on the other end.

"Why? Did anything happen?!" Musa asked

"No…not like that at least. He kissed me though!" I screamed

"WHAT?! Okay wait, he kissed you or you kissed him?" Musa asked

"He kissed me!" I screamed. We weren't excited screaming, oh no, we were screaming like, "what have I done?" screaming.

"Where? Mouth, neck…?"

"Both!" I screamed

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Did he ask you out?!"

"Musa, this is Brandon we're talking about. Of course he didn't ask me out" I said

"That son of a….why wont you hit him or something. He cant just kiss you then blow you off" Musa said

"I know! Oh my god Musa you guys have to help me, I don't know what to do!" I cried

"Okay, okay, calm down. Layla suggests hitting him" Musa said

"I tried but whenever I hit him it's like he doesn't feel it or something" I said

"Okay, okay….where is he now?" Musa asked

"The shower" I said

"And where are you?" Musa asked

"In his room" I said

"Well get out of there!" Musa screamed

"Why?!" I asked

"Because in a few minutes he'll come out of the shower and walk in to that room dressed only in a towel. Do you want to see that?" Musa asked

"Well…."

"Stella! Snap out of it! The more you fall for him the more he likes it. Don't play by his rules, conquer him" Musa said

Suddenly, the door opened, and just as Musa predicted, half naked Brandon walked in. He had a towel around his waist, just like Musa predicted. My eyes scanned his body then snapped back up to his face. By the way he didn't look at me I could tell he didn't notice me in the corner. As he was about to remove the towel I coughed. He jumped, startled.

"Yeah Musa, I'm gonna have to call you back" I said

"What? Wait, Stella! We're not done talking! Wait a second….tell me he didn't just walk in-" I hung up the phone.

"Stella, I didn't see you there" Brandon said holding his heart.

"Uhh…I…I…yeah, sorry. I'll get out" I said quickly heading toward the door.

"Whatever" Brandon said uncaringly shrugging.

I quickly shut the door behind me. I shut my eyes, trying to shake my head of all thoughts. This is so overwhelming!

Brandon came out of his room dressed for the day. That's when I realized I had no clothes here except for my dress that was still drying off. Oh great, I'm walking back to my dorm dressed in Brandon's clothes.

"I talked to my mom this morning and she said the trains are open again" He said

"T..they are? Oh that's g…good" I said, still feeling shaky

"Why are you stuttering?" He asked going to the kitchen

"I'm n..not! Not! I'm not!" I said, correcting myself after I stuttered on not.

Brandon rolled his eyes going into the kitchen to make breakfast. When I saw his eyes roll I suddenly remembered Musa telling me to stand up for myself. Maybe if I…

"I want you to know that..." I tried to say, but I lost my train of thought. I had this whole thing I wanted to say and then I just lost my confidence.

"What?" Brandon asked cracking eggs into a pot.

"Nothing, never mind" I said

"You obviously have something to say so just say it" Brandon said

I breathed.

"I want you to know that what you did last night was," I cleared my throat, "dumb and inappropriate and…completely uncalled for. It's not fair to you or me for you to do that because then it leaves us with confusing thoughts" I said

He stayed silent, no respond.

"I did say us you know. I'm not as stupid as you take me for, okay? I may not be book smart but I am street smart. You're just as confused as I am and you can't even deny it" I said

"What would you like me to do?" He asked, not facing me

"I…there's nothing to do I guess. You have Mackenzie, I have Casey….I think it's time we just…stop" I said

"Stella, there's nothing to stop. We're not dating, I never said you cant go date Casey" He said

"Yes you did, or…you implied. And when I say stop I mean…this. This back and forth, flirt now, hate later thing. I don't like it. It's not right. Okay? You either like me or you don't its plain as that" I said

"If it was plain as that we wouldn't be in this situation" Brandon said

"What situation?" I asked

"You stuck at my apartment. You obviously still like me, so what would you like me to do about it?" He asked

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you for real? Still turning this on me?" I asked

"Well I don't like you so who else is there?" He asked

That's when I got angry.

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah? You don't like me? Then why do you kiss me? Why?" I waited a few seconds but didn't get an answer

"Ha, no answer. Which means that you either really don't know why, or really like me. I don't care if you do either though because I am out of here. You are the most annoying more complicated person I've ever met and I wish whatever sucker that decides to marry you good luck!" I screamed angrily

I went to his room and slammed the door behind me. Yeah okay, I know it's his room. But I think a door slamming was needed right about now.

That's how our fights always end, with me angry and him content with making me angry. It's always been like this. Never different. I cant believe I ever thought, even for a second, we could act like regular adults and have a mature conversation. God I'm an idiot.

Later that day after most of the snow melted I was able to leave and get on the train, finally. When I got back home it felt so good to be home. I met up with Casey for dinner. I was tired but I needed to be with him, to remind myself where my head was supposed to be at. We ate and talked, and things went really good. He kissed me on the cheek again when he dropped me off. It was so weird, when he kissed me I heard Brandon's voice saying, "a kiss from me means a lot more than a kiss from him, doesn't it?". It kind of felt like a nightmare. It's not fair that he always gets the upper hand. Just totally not fair.

**Sorry that it's short you guys. I just want to announce that I'm expecting there to be another 3 or 4 chapters to this. I know it's sad, it's sad for me too but guess what that means, our story is about to pick up. It's going to get really interesting and a lot is going to happen. So get excited, I know I am. Seriously, I can't wait to write it. If you've watched Itazura Na Kiss you'll understand why I'm especially excited for these last 3-4 chapters. **


	19. The Company Dinner

**Hey guys! I'm so in the mood to write a chapter for you right now. Let me set the scene for you: It's pouring rain outside, I'm wrapped up in a blanket cuddled up on the couch with my laptop. Perfect day for me. Seriously, I might just post another tomorrow if it continues to rain like this. Anyways, on with the story! **

**Chapter 19: **

"Stella! Are you ready yet?" Sammy screamed slamming on my door

"Calm down you baby, I'm coming out" I said, opening the door. I had on a long sleeved, dark blue gown. It went down to the floor when I wasn't wearing shoes. I curled my hair, putting up half of it with a silver pin.

Sammy stood before me in his suit, an annoyed look on his face

"Finally, if you don't get us there on time Dad's gonna kill me" He said

"Gee Stella, you look great. Thanks Sammy, that means a lot coming from you" I said sarcastically while putting my heels on.

"You're hilarious, now lets go" He said

I stood up straight, taking a good look at Sammy. I suddenly realized I wasn't looking at Sammy I was looking up at Sammy.

"Dude, are you taller than me?" I asked

He palmed his face.

"Stella, we don't have time for this. We have to get to the company dinner" He said pushing me out

"I'm serious. I'm in 5 inch heels and I'm looking up at you…how old are you again?" I asked

He gave me a look.

"I'm 13, now let's go" He said pushing me out the door.

"Sammy, you're 13? You're so grown up!" I gushed

" Holy crap….I'm 13, I've hit puberty, it's great, now let's go!" He cried

Tonight was Harry's annual company dinner. He wants to impress the president of the company so he asked all of us to attend. He wants to show off his, and I quote, "Elegant and intelligent family". Sammy and Brandon suggested I don't attend…

Even though my Dad and I aren't really family Harry asked us to go for support. I guess we sort of are like family. I mean, we've only been living with them for 2 years.

Harry's really nervous because if it goes wrong he could be replaced. Basically, the company is split off into 4 different units. The president is the owner but there is a head of each unit of the company. Harry is the head of a unit….that must be why he makes so much money…

Anyways, if Harry doesn't kiss up to the president he can kiss his job goodbye. Or at least that's what Sammy told me.

Sammy and I went outside, where Musa's car was parked.

"Lucky for us Musa let me take the car" I said as I got into the drivers seat, taking the keys out of my purse.

"Lucky? I'll be lucky if I live through this" He said getting in the passenger seat

"I'm a good driver!" I argued

"Yeah right. I'd like to see you drive in those heels" He said

I smirked.

"Your wish is my command" I said, then I slammed on the gas.

We started driving down our street. It was smooth and the cool night air made the drive even more enjoyable. I really was a good driver!

"Where's this at again?" I asked

"It's on Jackson in the big company building that Dad works at" He said

I nodded.

"I just hope they don't make too many speeches. I'm starving!" I said

"I told you to eat before we go!" He said

"I was doing my hair" I said

Sammy palmed his face

"Hey look a Mcdonalds! Think they'll care if I walk in with a double cheeseburger and fries?" I asked seriously

"Yes! God, Stella, you really are an idiot sometimes" Sammy said

"Ouch, but man, if I had a nickel for every time I've been told that-"

"I know, I know, you would be the richest girl in the world" He said

I smirked

"Stella, can you please try to act elegant tonight. This dinner is really important to my Dad" He said

"I know. I love your Dad like he was my Dad. I would never do anything to embarrass him. I'll lay low and only talk when talked too….or at least I'll try" I said

"Good….and use proper grammar too" He said

"Um excuse me, are you perhaps saying that I have bad grammar?" I asked

"No, no, not bad…more like….atrocious" He said

"For your information I've been getting straight A's in my English class" I said proudly

"You were also accepted to Princeton, nothing really makes sense anymore" He said

"You're mean" I said

"Who cares?"

"And I'm going to McDonalds!" I said, turning the car

"No! Stella!" He took hold of the wheel and turned us back

"Are you insane?" I asked, taking hold of the wheel

"No, you are. You cant eat McDonalds in a dress!"

"Why not?"

"You're such a man" He said shaking his head

"God, you sound like your brother" I said rolling my eyes

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked

"You two need to loosen up" I said ruffling his hair

"Keep your hands on the wheel" He screamed pushing me off

I rolled my eyes again, looking up front.

"Oh and speaking of your brother, is he coming tonight?" I asked

"He better, or Dad's going to murder him" Sammy said

I shrugged.

"Why didn't you ask him yourself?" He asked

"Brandon and I don't really talk much anymore" I said

"Anymore? When did you ever?" He said under his breath

I smacked him, then looked at the road. I looked down, swallowing hard. I guess he's right. After that night in his apartment things haven't been very well. We've kind of grown even more apart than we were before. I don't even have classes with him anymore. He transferred to the Medical Department of the college. They don't usually accept freshman but they were both so smart they couldn't turn them down. I literally haven't talked to him in weeks.

"Sorry." Sammy said

I looked at him, shocked.

"Did you just… apologize?" I asked

He smacked his face, turning slightly red.

"So what if I did?" He asked

"Sammy!" I said

"Oh stop it. God forbid I say sorry" He said looking out the window

I smiled.

"Thank you" I said

"It's just sorry" He said rolling his eyes

"I don't get many of those from your brother so it's actually very refreshing to hear you say that" I said

Sammy half smiled.

The car went silent then as we made our way through town.

"I only said sorry because I didn't really mean what I said" He said, looking out the window

"About Brandon and I?" I asked

"Yeah" He said

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, it was the truth." I said

"Stella-"

"I'm serious. I had a thing for him back in high school but that's all over"

"But Stella-"

"And besides, your brother and I are complete opposites. I hate people like him," I looked at Sammy, "No offense. He just doesn't care about anything but himself"

"That's not true" Sammy finally said

I looked at him.

"I know that Brandon doesn't like to show it very much but he actually does have feelings. He cares for his family, a lot. He also cares for his friends and believe it or not Stella, he cares a lot about you too" Sammy said

I narrowed my eyes, then smiled.

"Well, you're right about the first 2" I said

Sammy shook his head

"He cares about you more than you think" He said under his breath

"What?" I said

"Nevermind…..just watch where you're going idiot! You almost hit that fire hydrant!"

"It was in my way!"

We drove for another 10 minutes before reaching our destination. There were cars everywhere! There were about 15 cars waiting in line in front of a booth. The booth stood by a big gate which opened for those who were let in.

"Holy crap, it's a Saturday night and this is how people decide to spend it?" I asked

"How would you spend it if you weren't here?" Sammy asked

"Oh you know….something cool…..a party!" I said

"So your dorm?"

"Yeah…."

After 20 minutes we finally reached the front of the line. There was a big husky man in the booth with a jacket that said Security.

"Name?" He said

"Stella Solaria and Samuel Shields, we're here with Harry Shields" I said

He looked down the list, finally finding our names.

"Ah yes, go on in" He said

"Sir, I was just wondering, has Brandon Shields arrived?" Sammy asked

The man searched down the list again.

"Yes, just a few minutes before you" He said

I looked at Sammy and we both smiled.

"Thank you" I said as he opened the gate.

We went in, following the line of cars.

"Yes! Brandon is here, your Father wont murder him, and we're all good" I said

'and I can finally talk to him again' I thought inwardly. It was hard to keep a smile off my face after hearing that. I know, I know. I'm supposed to be over him and all but….I cant help but feel even a bit excited.

"What now?" I asked trying to look through the crowd of people

"Go up to the valet then we go in and look for my parents" Sammy said

Harry, Melanie, and my Dad went before us because I needed extra time to get ready. I'm not quite sure how Brandon got here though. Maybe he took Riven's car or something.

I gave my car to the valet guy then Sammy and I walked in.

"Holy shit this place is f'ing huge" I whispered

"Stella, you promised…"

"Right, from here to the end of the night I'm elegant. No swear words, no burping, no laughing hysterically and absolutely no being myself what so ever" I said reciting what we discussed in the car

"Good, now let's find my parents" He said

There were so many people here. Everyone was dressed up in fancy clothing. There weren't many children as far as I could tell. There was a whole orchestra playing elegant music. There were waiters walking around offering champagne. I was tempted…but Sammy stopped me.

"I don't understand, where do we eat dinner?" I asked

This was my first company dinner so I didn't really know what happens and stuff. Last year I was sick and couldn't go. Brandon and Sammy have been going to these things since they were born so they pretty much know what goes on.

"This is only the cocktail, those 2 doors open and there's a whole dining area. We're always seated at the front with the president because my Dad is the president's favorite" Sammy explained

"That's so cool" I said

"Eh not really. We're always forced to talk to his daughter. She's pretty but she really only talks to Brandon. I think she's always had a crush on him" Sammy said

"Really? Is she pretty?" I asked

"Gorgeous" He said

"Is it bad that I hoped you would say ugly?" I asked

"No, she's kind of got an ugly personality" He said

"Really?" I asked

He nodded.

"But she's smart so I guess it doesn't really matter" He said with a shrug

"Do you ever talk to the president?" I asked

"Not really. Like everybody else in the world he's more interested in Brandon" Sammy said

"Don't worry Sam, I like you better" I said

"You just made me feel 30% worse" He said

"Ouch"

"There they are" Sammy said motioning toward the front of the room.

I saw Harry and my Dad talking with a man. They were all in crisp black suits, looking really fancy. Melanie, beautiful as ever, joined them in her stunning red gown.

"Remember what I told you" Sammy whispered as we made our way there

"Why it's just your parents" I said

"But look at who they're talking to" Sammy said

"Some dude"

"That's the president"

"Oohhhhh" I said as we walked over

"Sammy, Stella, you've made it" Harry said in his business voice.

I smiled, looking at the President.

"Samuel, you've grown so much over the year" The president said shaking Sammy's hand. He turned to me and I got a good look at him. He was tall and had a nice face. He was a pretty good looking guy. He looked younger than Harry did but still mature. His hair was slightly graying.

"I don't believe I've met you before" He said

"This is the first time. I'm Stella Solaria, it's so nice to meet you" I said sweetly, shaking his head.

"Oh I see, you're Radius's daughter" He said

My father nodded, smiling.

"Yeah" I said

"Well it's very nice to meet you too" He said then gave me a smile

"Sammy- I mean Samuel said that you had a daughter. I'd love to meet her" I said

"She and Brandon have gone someplace but they'll be back for dinner. I think you two will have a lot in common" He said

I smiled, nodding.

"Stella, why don't you go get us some drinks?" My Dad said

"Yes, of course" I said, turning.

"I'll help her" Sammy said following behind me

Once we were far enough away I high fived Sammy quietly.

"Wasn't I good?" I asked excitedly

"That was one of the best performances I've ever seen. You were so….lady like. It was unbelievable" Sammy said  
"Thank you. And what the hell, why does everyone call you Samuel? It's so weird" I said

"It's my name" He said grabbing 2 champagne glasses off a waiter's tray

"But you don't look like a Samuel, you look like a Sammy" I said

"Whatever, just take one" He said handing me a glass

We started walking back toward my Dad and Harry but then the 2 big doors Sammy told me about opened and people began moving into the dining room.

"You know what, forget about these. Let's just head in. They'll be more in there" Sammy said putting his down. I copied his movement following after him. It's so weird being led by a 13 year old when I'm 19. Although, Sammy does act more mature for his age. I see him growing up to look exactly like Brandon. The only different between him and Brandon is that I find lately that Sammy is a bit nicer and more sensitive. He'll definitely get all the girls in high school!

We went into the dining room which was just as elegant as the first room. There were round tables set up, with seats set for certain people. There were candles and fancy china and a delicious smell in the air. Sammy led us toward our table which was, as he said, right in the front. The President smiled at us as we approached the table. Harry was sitting next to him, with Melanie next, then my Dad. I saw that my name was next to my Dad so I sat down. Sammy sat across from me, with 2 empty seats next to him. Obviously those seats were for Brandon and the Presidents daughter. God I hope she isn't too flirtly. If she is she'll ruin the night for me.

"Why haven't the waiters brought drinks to the table?" The President said

"I could get you a drink" I said

"Thank you very much" He said

I saw Harry look at me and smile which was a good sign.

I got up out of my seat, turning to get the drink. Suddenly I stumbled over, tripping on my own heel. My heart stopped for a moment knowing my face was about to go red with embarrassment. No! Stella! You cant ruin this for Harry!

Suddenly I wasn't falling. I looked up and saw that Brandon had caught me. His hands were on my shoulders, pushing me back up. I looked into his eyes, feeling shivers go down my spines. These were the same hands that had touched me that night….the same hands that held me down. I swallowed hard.

Brandon blinked, quickly looking away.

"You okay?" He asked in a solid tone

I nodded.

"T..thank you" I said finally

He nodded.

"That was a good catch Brandon. You should really watch where you're going" I turned and saw the most horrible thing I could have ever imagined.

"Mackenzie?" I said, still feeling dizzy. Oh god, oh god, please tell me I'm dreaming. Please tell me I actually did fall down and hit my head so hard that I'm hallucinating.

"Yeah?" She asked innocently

"Wait….don't tell me…. President White?" I said

"Yes?" The president said

"Oh Shit!"

Sammy, Brandon, my Dad, Melanie, and most of all Harry looked at me shaking their heads violently.

I covered my mouth, shocked at what I'd just said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just-surprised. Mackenzie I didn't know your Father was the president" I said

"Well what do you know, you learn something new every day" Mackenzie said with certain glint in her eye. She knows what I'm thinking, and she's enjoying it.

Mackenzie looked gorgeous as always. She wore a strapless red gown that was tight fitting on the top then went out into small ruffles. The red of her dress made the red in her hair look even more amazing. She had it up in a tight bun, showing off her model like face. She had on the perfect amount of make-up and bright red lipstick. How can I compete with her? How?

"Do you 2 know each other?" The president asked

"I suppose you can say that" Mackenzie said taking her seat beside her father. Brandon remained standing looking me up and down, which made me uncomfortable.

"I'll just go get you your drink" I said to her father turning to leave.

"Actually, do you mind getting me a drink as well?" Mackenzie asked

I breathed in, then shook my head.

"Of course not" I said, smiling. I looked at Harry who nodded at me. As long as he's happy it's fine….

I turned to get their drinks.

"I'll help" Brandon said, following after me.

My heart stopped as I continued walking. He's coming with me. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? It's just Brandon. It's just Brandon. It's just Brandon.

This is also the Brandon who kissed me. This is also the Brandon who I haven't talked to in a month.

I guess I'm scared.

"Thanks, but it's fine. I've got it" I said once we were far away from the table

"We don't need you tripping and breaking some glasses" He said taking 2 glasses from a waiter.

I narrowed my eyes.

"It's just luck that you were there the minute I fell. Ask Sammy, I've been doing good all night" I said

"You're right. You're definitely acting the part….although I don't believe shouting oh shit was quite the look we were going for" He said

I smiled, then he gave me one of his rare smiles. Again I felt my heart stop.

I nodded, taking the 2 glasses from him. I turned to go back to the table.

"It's been a while hasn't it" He said

I turned around, nodding.

"Yeah, it has" I said

"It's good to see you- almost refreshing" He said

I smiled.

"Wow, you've never called me refreshing before. Annoying, but never refreshing. I think I'll wait a month to talk to you more often" I said

I smiled, then turned to go back to the table. Even though it was only a few lines that little encounter made my heart pound. Not a bad pound….a good pound.

I returned to the table handing the president and Mackenzie their drinks then returning to my seat. The waiter had brought out the main dishes. There was a huge steak before me and I couldn't help but feel my mouth begin to water. It looked amazing.

Shit….I cant eat stake. If you've ever seen me eat stake, it aint pretty. I looked around and saw that everyone had begun eating.

"Is something wrong with your meal?" the president asked

"Uh no!" I said startled

"It's just uh…I'm actually a uh…vegetarian" I said

I heard Sammy choke down a laugh. I slammed my foot on his from under the table so nobody saw.

"I can have them bring you a different meal-"

"But wait, Stella, I could've sworn I saw you carrying a bucket of fried chicken through campus a few days ago" Mackenzie said

"Oh that was for um….my room mates" I said. It actually wasn't a lie. They sent me on our weekly KFC run.

"Really? Because I saw you take one and eat it right there and then" Mackenzie said

"I don't think you did"

"No I'm sure" Mackenzie said

Crap! What do I say? What do I say?

"You know what? I know what you're talking about. I got some tofu chicken for myself….yum" I said

"Oh, that must be it" She said and I saw it in her eyes, she knew I was lying

The president asked a waiter to bring me a salad and I thanked him.

"So you attend the same college as my Mackenzie?" The president asked me

I nodded.

"Stella's our scholarship student" Harry said proudly

"Really?"

I nodded.

"It's an art scholarship. I'm studying to be an artist" I said

"That's wonderful. You must be great" The president said

"She's amazing. We've set aside a room for her in the house as an art studio and whenever she's home she spends hours in there" Harry said

I nodded.

"I didn't know you were on scholarship" Mackenzie said

I smirked inwardly.

"Yeah, they kind of just came to me. I never even applied" I said

Mackenzie's eyes widened.

"That really is wonderful that you're studying to be an artist" He said

"Thank you" I said

"What are you majoring in?" Melanie asked Mackenzie

"I'll be joining the Medical Department next year" She said  
"Oh, just like Brandon" I said

Brandon's eyes widened, looking over at his Dad.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked me

"What? Brandon never told you?" I asked

"Told me what?" Harry asked

"He got accepted into the Medical Department. Isn't that great?" I said

Harry looked at Brandon.

"But I thought we discussed that you would be taking over for me" Harry said

"Dad, I think we should do this somewhere else-" Brandon said

"Brandon this is serious. We already talked this over with president White. You'll be taking over for me. What are you doing in the Medical Department?" Harry asked sternly

I looked at Brandon, shocked. Oh crap, what did I just do?

"Stella" Sammy whispered angrily

"I don't understand-?" I whispered to Sammy

"My parents weren't supposed to know. Brandon didn't want to tell them yet" Sammy said

"Crap!" I whispered

"Brandon, don't you want to take over for the company?" President White asked

"Of course sir but I do believe in broadening your horizons" Brandon said calmly

"You don't need to broaden any horizons. It's already set" Harry said

I've never seen Harry like this; so….so angry. He was getting very worked up.

We didn't go home that night until 1am. Brandon and I decided to sleep at home instead of going back. It was just easier. Tension was in the air when we went home. Harry was still angry about what happened.

I was in my room, getting into my bed. It was almost 1:30 in the morning when I first laid down. Just as my eyes were about to close my door was slammed open.

"Stella! Stella! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. It was Sammy.

"What? What is it?" I asked

"I just saw Brandon go into my Dad's study" He said

I got up following Sammy into the hallway.

"What do you think they're saying?" I asked

"I don't know, let's go down to the bottom of the stairs. We'll be able to hear from there" Sammy said

I nodded as we crept down the hallway to the steps.

"Dad, the Medical Department is really amazing-"

"Brandon, I don't want to hear it!" Harry screamed

I looked at Sammy.

"We had everything planned" Harry said

"Why cant Sammy take over? He's very bright" Brandon said

"Don't start using your brother as an excuse! You're taking over and that's that!" Harry shouted

Melanie ran down the stairs, seeing us.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Harry and…and Brandon are…they're.." I tried, but I was trembling.

"Dad I don't want to do that and you cant force me into anything! I am an adult now and have the rights to make my own decisions! I'm becoming a doctor and that's that!" Brandon screamed, louder than I've ever heard him scream

"NO YOU ARE NOT-" Suddenly there was a loud thump and Melanie ran into the office. My Dad came running down the stairs to see what was going on.

Sammy and I ran into the office only to find Harry on the ground and Brandon beside him.

"HARRY!" Melanie screamed

"Harry!" My Dad and I screamed

"Dad!" Sammy screamed

"It's a heart attack, someone call an ambulance!" Brandon shouted

**Uh-oh. Like I said, tension is rising. Will Harry make it? Will he die? Let's find out because I honestly haven't decided yet….lol. I kind of make it up as I go along, although it does make it easier that I have episodes to follow. But my chapter aren't really like the episodes that much. The main plot lines are but the details not so much. Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you'd like. :)**


End file.
